


Orígenes

by TheDarkSwan_2000



Series: The Beginning of New Stories [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 53,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkSwan_2000/pseuds/TheDarkSwan_2000
Summary: Después de adaptarse a la nueva normalidad en Etheria, una pregunta surge en nuestra protagonista, ¿cuáles son mis orígenes? Esta aventura quizás responda esa... y todas las dudas que tiene al respecto.
Relationships: Adora & Angella (She-Ra), Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra & Entrapta & Scorpia (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Series: The Beginning of New Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154858
Kudos: 2





	1. Misión en el espacio

El cielo se teñía de un fantástico color lilaceo que se complementaba con las estrellas brillantes que resaltaban a pesar de que aún era de día.

Un páramo solitario se abría paso en aquel panorama tan silencioso de aquel curioso planeta en el cual se estaba llevando a cabo una lucha en un punto específico, dónde algunos clones de Primero se encontraban sueltos, haciendo estragos y manteniendo su amenaza latente sobre aquel mundo.

De pronto un estruendo resonó, un grupo de clones rodeaban a dos figuras femeninas que estaban espalda contra espalda, una dejando a relucir unas afiladas uñas mientras mostraba sus colmillos al sonreír, y la otra empuñando sus manos mientras éstas creaban unas esferas chispeantes de magia.

—¿Crees que ya hayan llegado al punto? —le preguntó la chica de aspecto gatuno a su compañera, quien se mantenía atenta esperando el movimiento de los clones que cada vez más se amontonaban sobre ellas.

—Más vale que lo hayan hecho, sino, mi novio me escuchará —refunfuñó la de cabellos rosas.

—Si que son toda una parejita, mirar que decir "mi novio" —dijo con diversión la castaña haciendo notoria burla de aquello. Los clones se abalanzaron hacia ellas, pero la pelirrosa rápidamente golpeó sus puños en el suelo generando una onda expansiva de color rosa que los alejó de ellas, pero eso no impidió que otros más aparecieran para suplantar a aquellos clones caídos —¡Eso es asquerosamente cursi! —añadió con su típica burla y la felina se impulsó con sus piernas llegando hasta los clones para saltar sobre ellos tirándolos al suelo.

—¿¡En serio quieres que hablemos de cosas cursis, Catra?! —le cuestionó burlona la joven quien comenzó a hacer diversas transportaciones para aparecer detrás de los clones y golpearlos con magia —¡Por qué puedo mencionar la vez en que tú hiciste para Ado...!

—¡Va hacia ti, Chispitas! —exclamó Catra tomando un clon por los hombros e impulsandolo hacia la reina, la cuál dió un giro hacia su dirección y con una masa de energía en su puño le lanzó un fuerte golpe en el área del pecho haciendo que saliera volando por los aires —. Tampoco es para que presuma, reina Glimmer —gruñó la castaña rodando los ojos.

—Son clones, no pasa nada —Glimmer se encogió de hombros —¡Y no creas que no me di cuenta que hiciste eso para que no terminará la frase! —exclamó llevando sus manos a sus caderas y mirando a la castaña con desaprobación.

—¡Deja de distraerte! —le gritó la castaña corriendo hacia un clon que estaba a espaldas de la pelirrosa y tumbándolo al suelo, para después girarlo y golpear con fuerza su nuca.

—Vaya, ¿me has cubierto la espalda? —preguntó Glimmer con su típico tono burlón disfrazado de dulzura —. Eso es taaan lindo —musitó haciendo un movimiento con su mano para lanzar una bola de energía, golpeando a dos clones que se acercaban por la espalda de Catra.

—Solo llevan meses como novios y ya parecen compartir la misma irritante frase —gruñó Catra entre dientes para después moverse con agilidad y rasgar con sus garras al clon cerca de ella.

—¡Oye! —Glimmer le miró con una ceja alzada, intentando que su mueca no se volviera una sonrisa —. Sigo diciendo que en grado de cursilería, tú y Adora ganan —pronto se acercó a ella y le dió la espalda, mirando a los clones mientras sus manos volvían a crear sus esferas de magia.

—Como sea —Catra rodó los ojos, cansada de las tonterías de la pelirrosa. Pronto volvió a estar espalda a espalda con Glimmer, mientras hacia una inspección rápida a los clones con su mirada —. Son menos clones de los que estimamos, se supone que atraparíamos la atención de la mayoría —murmuró. Los clones volvían a ponerse de pie, dispuestos a una segunda ronda. A la castaña algo comenzó a no cuadrarle, en realidad, esa cantidad de clones no concordaba con los cálculos hechos antes de iniciar la misión.

—Tienes razón, son menos clones —aceptó Glimmer frunciendo el entrecejo, sintiendo una ligera incertidumbre. Bow no podría haberse equivocado tanto con la cantidad si él junto a Catra habían estimado la cantidad de enemigos cuando se encargaron de investigar de forma incógnita a los clones en su área de reunión —¿Segura que no estimaron mal? —le preguntó a Catra mientras llevaba su mano al frente y con su dedo índice dibujaba una runa de magia en el aire.

—Yo no me equivoco, Chispitas, no es mi estilo —gruñó la castaña quien pasó su mano con frustración por su cabello que ahora le llegaba hasta los hombros. Debido a que estaba algo alborotado las puntas rebeldes le molestaban en su visión —. Perdí mi maldito elástico para el cabello, maldición —se quejó, no era el mejor momento para quejarse por esa banalidad, pero sin duda le estaba costando un poco la concentración aquellos mechones que se deslizaban hasta su frente y le tapaban la visión.

—¡Siempre los pierdes! —Glimmer lanzó la runa contra cinco clones que se habían puesto de pie de nuevo. Catra logró lanzarse sobre otros dos más. Cuando la castaña sometió al tercero, optó por hacer algo antes de noquearlo también en la nuca.

—¡Chispitas, cúbreme ya! —le gritó Catra luchando por mantener en el suelo al clon mientras otros se acercaban a ella en un intento de atacarla. Glimmer los alejó de ella en una onda expansiva de magia y rápidamente se acercó a su compañera para cubrirlas a ambas en un campo de fuerza hecho de magia.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —le preguntó la pelirrosa en un grito, mientras los clones comenzaban a golpear el campo de fuerza. Una mueca apareció en los labios de Glimmer quien luchaba por mantener el campo de fuerza en pie.

—¿Dónde están los demás? —Catra decidió ignorar la pregunta de su compañera, y en cambio se dirigió al clon mirándole amenazadoramente.

—No sé de lo que habla —dijo el clon una sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que sacaba de quicio a Catra.

—¡No me vengas con tus estupideces! ¡Estoy segura de que son más! —grito jalandolo de su ropaje del pecho y después volviéndolo a estampar contra el suelo —¡¿Dónde están el resto de tus "hermanos"?! —cuestionó sintiendo que perdía los estribos, tirando un poco a la basura sus meditaciones de un año con Perfuma. Pero tampoco podía ser culpada, después de todo, los clones, su objetivo y la sombra de Hordiano Primero no eran algo con lo que le gustaba lidiar.

—Oh, hablas de _nuestros_ hermanos —dijo mostrando cada vez más malicia en su sonrisa. Catra sintió un escalofrío ante ese énfasis, parecía que a pesar de su desconexión de la mente colectiva, ellos aún tenían presente que ella había formado parte de ella. Que podía esperar, después de todo en los clones que habían quedado en los planetas del universo habían seguido la estúpida idea de Hordiano Primero de traer paz, a pesar de que el ya hubiera sido derrotado hace un año.

—Si, lo que sea, ahora responde la pregunta —le dijo Catra entre dientes, intentando contener sus ganas de darle una paliza por echarle en cara que fue parte de su "hermandad". Glimmer miró por sobre su hombro a su compañera con preocupación, entendiendo el efecto de las palabras del clon en la castaña.

—Estas en lo correcto, _hermanita_ —otro escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Catra, pero decidió ignorarlo, para nada iba a mostrar debilidad frente aquella cosa —, hay más de nosotros. Claramente ellos debían defendernos de ser desconectados.

—¡Maldición! —exclamó Glimmer con frustración a las palabras del clon —¡Bow y Adora fueron emboscados! —Catra mordió su labio con fuerza, se confiaron demasiado en creer que los clones no esperarían que la mitad del equipo se dirigiera al punto central para emitir la señal de desconexión —. Debo transportanos hasta ahí —dijo con la desesperación palpable en sus pupilas interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la felina.

—¡No! —le frenó Catra de inmediato cuando estuvo a punto de tomarla de la muñeca con una mano mientras la otra intentaba mantener la runa para el campo que las protegía —¡Si nos vamos, los que están aquí irán y nos rodearan! ¡Seran muchos más! —le explicó Catra frustrada, estaba preocupada por el par, pero si abandonaban su puesto, los clones que estaban ahí con la notoria intención de atacarlas, se dirigirían al punto central y sería mucho más difícil lograr que Bow realizará la desactivación para darle la oportunidad a She-ra de restablecer la magia en el planeta. Glimmer mostró resignación en su mirada, volviendo su mirada al frente.

—Intentaré atacarlos de un golpe, después tu puedes ir y ayudarles —le dijo Glimmer, buscando alternativas para poder ayudarlos de alguna forma.

—Quedaras fuera de combate y tendría que dejarte sola. Esa no es una opción —dijo Catra con seriedad. Era estúpido que la pelirrosa gastara toda su energía solo para después quedar vulnerable a cualquier ataque si la dejaba atrás.

—A menos que te transporte y luego vuelva aquí —intentó aferrarse Glimmer a la idea de que al menos Catra fuera a ayudarlos.

—Es un no, Flechitas me mataría si te dejo sola, ¿y Adora? —se acercó a ella y la dió la espalda, observando de su lado a los clones que golpeaban el campo de fuerza —. No se tu, pero suficiente tengo con los sermones de Perfuma como para tener que soportar los de mi novia por meses —intentó aligerar el ambiente diciendo aquello con diversión. Glimmer sonrió para después mostrar decisión en su mirada.

—Acabemos con ellos —dijo Glimmer con determinación y de un movimiento con su mano rompió la runa dejando a los clones acercarse a ellas. Catra volvió a lanzarse sobre algunos de ellos mientras Glimmer los atacaba con magia, intentando llevar un ritmo considerable para poder lidiar con suficientes clones.

De pronto, una flecha pasó por un lado del rostro de Catra y le dió a un clon que estaba castaña a punto de atacar en el pecho dejándolo en el suelo. La felina giró su cabeza de inmediato hacia la dirección de la que había venido al igual que Glimmer, notando a un grupo de seres híbridos entre humanos y elfos, elfos marinos, reptiles, centauros, que se mezclaban en el campo, atacando a los clones con armas talladas en madera, palos, arcos e incluso piedras y materiales de uso doméstico.

—¡¿Que hacen aquí?! —le preguntó Glimmer a una híbrida entre reptil y humana de complextura robusta. Catra de inmediato llegó hasta ellas mientras los demás se encargaban de los clones.

—Su amiga tenía razón, nos estuvimos ocultando por mucho tiempo y ya era hora de que lucharamos por el pueblo que hace años perdimos por culpa de Hordiano Primero —habló la de piel verde quien hizo un rápido movimiento golpeando su palo de madera contra un clon que se había acercado a ellos —. Esto es lo que podemos hacer, ustedes hagan lo que vinieron a hacer. Nos encargaremos de estás basuras —les dijo con una sonrisa. Glimmer volteó a ver a Catra con emoción, se les habían unido después de que se negaron a querer enfrentarse a aquellos que les sometían, y ahora, les ayudaban a liberar el planeta. Catra asintió en silencio y la pelirrosa la tomó del brazo para después ambas desaparecer en una nube de brillos.

[...]

Una gran torre de diamante se alzaba en el centro de un hermoso páramo, y a unos metros de su entrada, se encontraban tres figuras intentando lidiar con varios clones que intentaban frenarles el paso.

—¡¿Qué estás cosas no se cansan?! —cuestionó la alta chica de cabellos rubios blandiendo su espada de la que salió una onda de energía colorida que sacó volando al menos a seis clones.

—¡Debimos suponer que sospecharían nuestros planes! —se lamento el joven moreno que lanzaba varias flechas hacia los clones y esquivaba a otros, manteniendo a salvo la mochila de un tamaño considerable en el suelo, demostrando lo importante que era.

—¡Melog, cubre a Bow! —se dirigió la rubia al felino morado que estaba a su lado. Él lanzó un maullido y se acercó al chico, adquiriendo un tamaño más grande y atacando a los clones tirándolos al suelo.

—¡Adora, a tu izquierda! —le advirtió el arquero a su amiga, quien con un movimiento logró estampar el mango de su espada en la cara del clon tirándolo al suelo.

—¡¿Necesitan ayuda?! —exclamó la voz de Glimmer emocionada apareciendo junto a Catra frente a ellos y algunos clones.

—Vaya que están en un aprieto —les dijo Catra con burla lanzándose enseguida sobre los clones.

—¡¿Cómo?! —les preguntó Bow confundido mientras seguía lanzando sus flechas mientras Glimmer le cubría por la derecha.

—¡Digamos que las palabras de She-ra los convencieron! —gritó Catra respondiendo la pregunta. Adora llego hasta el lado de la castaña y lanzó otra onda de energía que alejó a los clones de ellas.

—¿Qué no llevabas tu cabello atado? —le preguntó Adora con curiosidad y diversión mezclados. La castaña bufó.

—¿Es momento, Adora? —le cuestionó alzando una ceja.

—La perdiste —dijo Adora ahora intentando no reírse mientras a su lado, Glimmer había generado una onda de magia para alejar a los clones, dejando a varios en el suelo.

—No lo hice, quería llevar el cabello así —gruñó Catra irritada mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—¡Definitivamente la perdió! —gritó Glimmer con burla, lanzando un hechizo mientras Melog se lanzaba sobre otros clones.

—¡Nadie te pregunto a ti! —exclamó Catra corriendo hacia un clon para lanzarse sobre él procediendo a hacer lo mismo que hacía con todos ellos.

—Bien, es hora de darles un merecido espectáculo —dijo Adora mirando a Glimmer quien asintió con una sonrisa, pronto la pelirrosa se transportó para quedar espalda con espalda a la rubia, mientras Catra se dirigía a Melog y Bow, sabiendo que es lo que haría el par —¿Lista? —le preguntó a su mejor amiga con una sonrisa.

—Por supuesto —aseguró Glimmer juntando energía en sus manos. Pronto ella bajo sus manos al suelo mientras Adora dejaba golpear la punta de su espada en el suelo. Una onda de energía combinada de ambas logró golpear a todos los clones que las rodeaban, dejándolos fuera de combate.

—Cada vez más mejoran ese truco —dijo Bow maravillado, mientras colocaba su arco en su espalda y se dirigía a la mochila que Melog se había encargado de proteger junto a él.

—Es bueno, las dos no terminamos usando demasiada de nuestra energía si la juntamos —dijo Adora sonriendo con orgullo, haciendo desaparecer la espada de sus manos.

—Si, bueno, las primeras veces que hicieron ese truco alguien salía lastimado —murmuró Catra rodando los ojos mientras comenzaban a acercarse a la torre de diamante.

—Ya me disculpé por eso, Catra, ¿cuándo lo vas a superar? —preguntó Adora con diversión. Pronto se detuvieron frente a la estructura y Bow comenzó a sacar las piezas de aquel artefacto que habían usado en la pelea con Hordiano Primero para provocar la desactivación de los chips.

—Mi cabello estaría más largo de no ser porque se me quemó cuando ustedes se pusieron a probar esa técnica —gruñó Catra cruzándose de brazos, Melog lanzó un maullido y Adora se rió mientras la castaña ponía cara de pocos amigos.

—Gracias por el apoyo, cariño —dijo Adora triunfante a lo que el felino se acercó a ella y le rodeó con su cuerpo las piernas.

—Traidor, enserio era necesario el "no deberías enojarte, fue un accidente y se te ve bien así"? —reprochó Catra fulminando con la mirada a su amigo.

—Aún no me acostumbraba a qué Catra pudiera hablar con Melog —comentó Glimmer observando a la más alta que acariciaba la cabeza del felino mágico —, y después resultó que tú puedes escucharlo también.

—Bueno, las criaturas mágicas de Etheria me ayudaron a descubrir mejor las habilidades de She-ra —dijo Adora con orgullo —. Aunque para aprender a enfocarme tuve que tomar consejos de meditación de Perfuma —susurró haciendo una mueca graciosa. Tuvo que trabajar un poco la concentración, pero gracias a la ayuda de Perfuma fue fácil seguir las indicaciones de sus mentores mágicos.

—Gálatas y Aria, ¿no? —mencionó Bow los nombres de las criaturas. Ya había armado la computadora y estaba ingresando los datos para activar el código de desactivación de los clones que estaban en ese planeta.

—Cierto, una vez nos dijistes sus nombres —comentó Glimmer —. Estuviste llendo una temporada a verlos después de la fiesta de celebración por nuestra victoria contra Primero —agregó recordando aquellas ocasiones en las que Adora comenzó a usar sus ratos libres para ponerse en contacto con aquellas criaturas mágicas y volver al castillo tarde.

—Por cierto, ¿qué sucedió de su lado? El plan no fue como habíamos predicho, ¿tuvieron problemas con los clones de su lado? —les preguntó Bow con curiosidad, con la mirada fija en su trabajo.

—Bueno, digamos que deducimos que las cosas iban mal, no podíamos venir sin que esas cosas nos pisaran los talones y de pronto aparecieron los habitantes de aquella aldea a encargarse de esos clones y nosotras venimos a ayudarlos —respondió Catra con desinterés, acercándose a su novia para acariciar la cabeza de Melog.

—¿En serio ayudaron? —preguntó Adora con asombro, recordando lo asustados que estaban ante la idea de luchar y rebelarse contra el sistema de los clones.

—Digamos que les diste un buen discurso motivador —dijo Catra encogiéndose de hombros y una sonrisa apareció en los labios de la rubia.

—¡Lo tengo! —exclamó Bow emocionado captando la atención de las chicas y Melog —. Procederé a la desconexión de todos los clones en todo el planeta —una vez apretó un botón, una onda de luz comenzó a brillar subiendo por el diamante hasta que creo una onda expansiva que atravesó a todos los clones.

—Que bueno que solo nos encargamos de esta porción de clones en esta área, ¿se imaginan haber lidiado con todos los que estaban en el planeta? —dijo Glimmer con un tono de cansancio.

—Hubiera sido divertido —susurró Catra con diversión logrando obtener una mala mirada de la reina —. Es broma, Chispitas. Es obvio que nos habrían dado una paliza todos esos clones —rodó sus ojos. Claro que era bueno que se encargaran solo de los clones del área en dónde estaba el centro o corazón de los planetas, ya que eran el punto dónde podían activar aquel código contra los clones y proceder a recobrar la magia. Sería suicida si se pusieran a enfrentar a cada clon de cada área del planeta, además, ella era la que usualmente le repetía eso al grupo cada que recorrían los pueblos de manera "incógnita".

—Ha finalizado —anunció Bow procediendo a desconectar los cables de la computadora de la superficie de la torre, el escuadrón miró a su alrededor viendo a los inmóviles clones en el suelo —. Bien, es hora de que She-ra haga lo suyo —dijo el moreno mirando a su amiga con una sonrisa. La rubia asintió y se acercó mientras Bow desarmaba de nuevo el artefacto para guardarlo.

La guerrera colocó sus manos sobre la superficie y cerró sus ojos mientras tomaba aire. Adora comenzó a hacer sus habituales respiraciones de meditación, intentando mantener su mente despejada para proceder a hacer conexión con la energía dormida del planeta. Una ligera aura luminosa la rodeó y ésta se extendió por toda la torre de diamante. Bow al guardar de nuevo la máquina, tomó la mochila y se dirigió al resto mientras observaban atentos a la rubia. El aura pura de magia comenzó a extenderse por el suelo, abriendo paso a una vegetación abundante en aquel páramo y que se comenzó a esparcir por todo el planeta. La magia había sido liberada.

Una vez Adora abrió sus ojos y alejó sus manos de la superficie de la torre perdió su transformación y sus piernas flaquearon haciéndola caer de rodillas al suelo.

—¡Adora! —exclamó Catra preocupada siendo la primera en reaccionar y llegar hasta ella para ayudarla. Bow y Glimmer se acercaron a ambas junto a Melog.

—Estoy bien, creo que ahora sí estoy cansada —admitió la rubia con una débil sonrisa, permitiendo a su novia y a Bow levantarla, cada uno de un lado.

—Es hora de volver a Etheria por un descanso —dijo Glimmer con una sonrisa a su amiga, quien hizo una pequeña mueca y frunció el entrecejo —. Es una orden, no te pregunté —agregó al percibir la notoria intención de debatir de su mejor amiga.

—Chispitas tiene razón, llevamos tres planetas a los que les devuelves la magia en lo que va de estos tres meses que llevamos en el espacio, es hora de volver —le dijo Catra con seriedad a la rubia, demostrando que no estaba a discusión el tema.

—Y otros dos por los que no pude hacer nada —murmuró Adora con molestia desviando la mirada. Si bien, habían devuelto la magia a tres planetas, hubo dos por los que lamentablemente no pudo hacer nada debido al profundo daño que había.

—Adora, sabemos bien que no siempre podremos hacer mucho, el daño de los Primeros y de Hordiano puede haber llegado a ser... Muy malo —dijo Bow con tristeza, entendía la impotencia de su amiga —. Y tú no debes descuidar tu salud, ¿lo recuerdas? Debes descansar —le busco la mirada para poder verla a los ojos y le sonrió —. Vamos, ya es hora de volver a casa, después de un mes de descanso, volveremos para ayudar a otro planeta.

Adora miró a Bow para después mirar a Glimmer y por último a Catra. Al final suspiró y asintió.

—Bien, ahora iremos a buscar a quienes nos ayudaron, nos despediremos y volveremos a Etheria —dijo Glimmer con una sonrisa acercándose a sus amigos, Melog enroscó su cuerpo al de Catra mientras ésta era tomada de la mano por Glimmer y la pelirrosa tomaba la de su novio también, quienes sostenían aún a Adora por los brazos.

—¿Por qué no solo podemos irnos en silencio? Es cansado escuchar su repetitivo gracias y su insistencia de agradecer con comida y esas cosas —gruñó Catra, obviamente no estaba acostumbrada a esas cosas y simplemente la agotaban.

—Esta vez no lo haremos, Catra, no te preocupes —dijo Glimmer con diversión —. Ya sabes, alguien aquí debe descansar —reiteró observando a Adora quien resopló —¡Es hora de despedirnos e irnos a casa! —con ello los transportó a todos con el objetivo de llevarlos a con los aldeanos y después abordar la nave con un destino ya marcado.

[...]


	2. De vuelta a Etheria

_Adora se encontraba en un campo abierto. La verdad era que ya lo conocía tan bien que ya ni siquiera se sorprendía cuando sus sueños la llevaban hasta ahí._

_La_ _imagen del portal apareció y la escena volvió a repetirse. La mujer saliendo del portal con un bebé en brazos. La mujer diciéndole que así "debe ser". La mujer volviendo a entrar al portal. La bebé llorando. Hordak llegando mostrando su frustración por no poder llegar al portal a tiempo, la decepción... Y después llevándose a la bebé consigo._

_Ya conocía ese sueño, bueno, al menos tenía consciencia de él al estar dormida, porque cuando despertaba, este se desvanecía dejándola aturdida. Un sueño que aparecía de vez en cuando durante todos esos meses._

_Pero de pronto, algo cambio y la frase de la encapuchada: "A tu hogar siempre volverás", comenzó a repetirse una y otra vez en aquel campo como eco, provocando desconcierto en Adora. De pronto un fuerte viento sopló golpeando su rostro y haciendo que cerrará sus ojos. Al abrirlos de vuelta, se dió cuenta que ahora estaba en una habitación blanca en su totalidad._

_La figura de una mujer que le daba la espalda apareció, moviendo cuidadosamente su cuerpo en un balanceo mientras parecía estar cargando algo en sus brazos. Lo único que podía distinguir la joven, era el cabello largo y rubio que tenía la persona esa y el vestido azul celeste._

_“Vamos princesa, no llores, a tú hogar siempre volverás". Se escuchó una voz femenina cantar con dulzura provocando un escalofrío en el cuerpo de Adora, quien temerosa dió unos pasos hacia la figura, intentando poder ver su rostro._

_Entonces la escena se desvaneció de golpe, solo para llevarla de nuevo a la Zona del Terror en su época de infancia. Justo frente a Shadow Weaver._

_"Adora, ¿quién es ella?". Le preguntó Shadow Weaver mientras mantenía el cuaderno abierto mostrándole el dibujo de la mujer de cabello rubio, vestido celeste y ojos rayados._   
_"¿En dónde la has visto?". Lanzó la siguiente pregunta queriendo averiguar la identidad de la desconocida._

_"Ella apareció en mi sueño". Respondió la pequeña Adora jugando con sus manos con nerviosismo. "La ví en mis sueños, era más grande que yo y tarareaba una canción". Explicó sin mirar a Shadow Weaver._

_Adora jadeó, sintiendo un frío recorrerle el cuerpo. La escena desapareció dejándola sola en aquella blanca habitación. La mujer que cantó, la mujer que dibujó... ¿Eran la misma?_

_La pregunta rondó en su cabeza y de pronto el eco de la canción volvió, logrando que Adora comenzará a sentirse desesperada. La joven cubrió sus oídos con sus propias manos haciendo presión, con la clara intención de no querer seguir escuchando mientras la asociación de esa mujer con la de su dibujo golpeaba más en su mente. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y comenzó a colocarse de cuclillas. Aquello no paraba y parecía cada vez más aturdir sus sentidos. Necesitaba despertar y acabar con eso. Ya no quería seguir. Solo quería... Que parara._

[...]

Adora abrió sus ojos y se sentó abruptamente sobre la cama, mientras su respiración entrecortada provocaba que su pecho subiera y bajara irregularmente. Sintió el sudor frío en su frente y el leve temblor en sus manos. El sueño... Ahora recordaba fragmentos, pero no todo completo, solo la figura de la mujer que dejaba al bebé, pero ningún rasgo del bebé que dejó, la mujer de espaldas que cargaba algo, pero no sabía que, y a Shadow Weaver con sus preguntas del dibujo... Solo eso, rebuscó pero no recordaba la característica de la mujer que le daba la espalda, tampoco lo que sucedía antes o después de que la encapuchada dejara al bebé en el césped... Lo único claro era lo de Shadow Weaver, y eso solo porque ese sueño no lo pudo borrar de su cabeza desde el día que tuvo fiebre hace algunos meses.

Adora pasó su mirada a su izquierda, notando que aquel lugar en la cama se encontraba vacío y supuso que su pareja se habría levantado antes y se fue a ayudar (o molestar) a sus amigos en lo que iba del viaje de regreso a Etheria.

—¿Por qué...? —susurró con voz temblorosa, presionando con fuerza la palma de su mano contra su frente. No lo entendía, sabía que estaba teniendo sueños irregulares y los olvidaba. Pero sabía que los soñaba y que sobretodo, eran importantes. Los fragmentos en su cabeza intentaba verlos mejor, analizarlos, pero algo se lo impedía, como si estuviera de pie sobre un lago congelado, que está a punto de romperse con sólo un golpe... Pero por alguna razón no tenía el valor de dar ese golpe y romperlo.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver la figura de Glimmer quien cargaba una tela en sus brazos doblada pulcramente.

—¿Adora? ¿Qué te sucede? —le preguntó al haberse percatado de su notoria alteración. Glimmer se acercó a la cama enseguida mientras Adora se quitaba de inmediato la sábana de encima y bajaba sus pies al suelo, sentándose a la orilla de la cama.

—No es nada —se precipitó a responder Adora, intentando borrar el semblante que se cargaba, cerrando sus ojos y tomando un respiro, como Perfuma le había enseñado.

—Estas sudando, ¿acaso te sientes enferma? ¿quieres que llame a Bow? ¿a Catra? —le preguntó dejando la tela en la cama y acercando su mano a la frente de la rubia, revisando su temperatura.

—No, Glimmer, solo fue una pesadilla —le dijo Adora enseguida, brindándole una pequeña sonrisa para poder tranquilizarla.

—Oh, ya veo —susurró la pelirrosa —¿Quieres hablar de ello? —Adora negó con su cabeza sin dejarle de sonreír —. Bien, como quieras —aceptó Glimmer sonriendole, no pensaba presionarla por ningún motivo. En cambio volvió a la tela doblada que había dejado de lado y la extendió —. Revisamos las cosas que nos regalaron los aldeanos de Costa Amaris, y ésta la envolvieron para ti —le informó. Adora observó los detalles en la manta notando el bordado meticuloso y hermoso de un hermoso árbol de flores rosas, dónde una persona estaba sentada bajo él. Parecía la silueta de una chica con un lindo vestido azul celeste y cabello largo de color rubio.

—Es... ¿Bonito? —comentó, aún no se acostumbraba a ser llenada de regalos y por tanto le costaba expresar su agradecimiento.

—Dijeron que por su cabello la relacionaban contigo y por eso querían que la tuvieras —le explicó Glimmer —¡La comida que nos dieron es deliciosa! Ya estoy ansiosa por que pruebes las frutas, hay unas demasiado grandes que me sorprenden —comentó emocionada, sin duda ir de planeta en planeta te permitía conocer otro tipo de costumbres, de alimentación y formas de convivir que te hacían querer no marcharte.

—Creo que Entrapta no sería fan de esas frutas —comentó Adora con diversión, sabiendo bien que la de coletas era amante de la comida pequeña —. Por cierto, ¿aún no estamos cerca de llegar? —preguntó con curiosidad, mientras doblaba la tela con cuidado.

—Bow a dicho que estamos por entrar a nuestro cuadrante, pronto podremos establecer comunicación con Etheria —respondió la pelirrosa con emoción —, ahora, creo que deberías comer algo, has dormido por bastante tiempo y te perdiste el almuerzo.

—Me cambiaré e iré —aseguró Adora con una sonrisa.

—¡Perfecto! —exclamó Glimmer —. Te estaremos esperando —con aquellas palabras, la pelirrosa desapareció entre varios destellos, dejando a la rubia a solas.

Adora suspiró profundamente, y se dejó caer en la cama mirando el techo de la nave.

 _“Adora, ¿quién es ella?”_. Se volvió a repetir la pregunta en su cabeza, haciéndola soltar un bufido. Pronto se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a su maleta, de la cual tomó sus habituales prendas de vestir las cuales se dispuso a ponerse.

[...]

Adora salió de la habitación, recorriendo los pasillos de la nave para llegar al área de comando, no sin antes pasarse por el área donde solían preparar sus alimentos, consiguiendo algunos emparedados que devoró casi enseguida. Las puertas se abrieron frente suyo mientras emitía un bostezo, aún necesitaba dormir, se sentía demasiado cansada y las piernas parecía que no la sostendrían por mucho tiempo, así que decidió que después de comer algo iría a dormir otra vez, pero decidió primero

—Hey Adora —le llamó Catra con una sonrisa al haber percibido el característico aroma de su novia en el lugar. Melog se acercó a la rubia y acarició su cabeza contra sus piernas, acto que la rubia correspondió dándole unas caricias a sus orejas.

—Hey Catra —devolvió Adora el saludo con una tenue sonrisa, la castaña se acercó a ella y pareció inspeccionarla con la mirada, ya que alzó una ceja.

—¿No descansaste? —le preguntó Catra al notar el ligero cansancio que se asomaba en las facciones de su rostro.

—Tenía hambre, así que tuve que despertarme —respondió Adora dirigiéndose al asiento de la nave y sentándose, mientras a su lado, Melog se recostaba en el suelo.

—Asi que el hambre, ¿eh? —susurró Catra no muy convencida. Tenía una ligera sensación de que había otra razón para ello, después de todo, Adora solía tener sueños que, aunque no tendía a recordarlos, estos solían despertarla a mitad de sus horas regulares de sueño, no eran graves, ya que no solían levantarse exaltada o asustada, pero la castaña sabía bien, que aunque la rubia dijera que no tenía problemas con ello, la realidad era que en verdad le preocupaban y que necesitaba respuesta a ellos... O al menos recordarlos.

—¡Catra! ¡Adora! —llamó Glimmer con emoción apareciendo frente a ellas junto a Bow quien cargaba su tableta con una enorme sonrisa. La castaña se volteo hacia ellos mientras Adora descansaba su codo sobre el descansa-brazos del asiento y recargaba su cabeza en la palma de su mano, observandolos a los tres —¡Ya estamos cerca! ¡Ya tenemos comunicación! —anunció con felicidad, volteando hacia Bow, quien volteó la tableta hacia la castaña en dónde aparecía Entrapta.

—¡Que hay, amigos! —saludó animosamente la de coletas. Mientras detrás suyo se escuchaban varios ruidos.

—Que hay, Entrapta —le saludó Adora asomando un poco la cabeza, mientras Catra se movía un poco para que la rubia y la princesa de Dryl pudieran verse.

—¡Adora! ¿Que tal el viaje? ¿Encontraron cosas interesantes? ¿Cuántos planetas visitaron? ¿La vegetación es igual a la de Etheria? ¿Y la comida? ¿Cuáles son los nombres de los planetas? ¿Qué clases de especies había? —comenzó a preguntar Entrapta con emoción, mientras sus mechones de cabello tenían preparados su grabadora, tableta e incluso una libreta. Adora soltó una risilla algo nerviosa a la.vez que Glimmer y Bow intercambiaban miradas llenas de diversión por la enorme energía que su amiga podía llegar a tener.

—Wow, wow, wow... Espera un segundo, Entrapta —le frenó Catra enseguida volviendo a entrar en su campo de visión, y salvando a su novia del bombardeo de preguntas —. Hablaremos de eso cuando lleguemos, de hecho, tenemos una recolección de datos muy interesante que te llevaré mañana, después de haber descansado de nuestro viaje, ¿te parece? —Adora suspiró aliviada por la oportuna intervención de su novia y se acomodó de forma horizontal en el asiento colgando sus piernas en un extremo y entrelazando sus brazos en el descansa-brazos para usarlos como almohada para su cabeza.

—¡Eso es fantástico! Ya espero pronto tu reporte, ¡prepararé mucha comida pequeña! —dijo con emoción, solía disfrutar demasiado cuando Catra la visitaba, ya que tendía a tomarse el tiempo en escucharla e incluso dar sugerencias a sus ideas.

—Veo que cierta personita quiere darle los reportes a Entrapta con toda la motivación del mundo —le dijo Glimmer con algo de diversión —. Eres una gran amiga —canturreó con una sonrisita que hizo gruñir a la castaña.

—Tsk, de todas formas no es como que las cosas que dice Entrapta sobre un tema no sean interesantes, siempre tiene buenas ideas —musitó Catra con algo de irritación, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban un poco sonrojadas. Antes de comenzar su viaje, la castaña solía pasarse por Dryl y pasaba el tiempo escuchando a Entrapta hablar por bastante tiempo sobre teorías o mejoras de artefactos. Al principio fue difícil debido a que Hordak se encontraba en el castillo y resultaba algo incómodo, pero la naturalidad con la que Entrapta los hizo llevar la fiesta en paz fue simplemente anormal... Acertada, pero anormal.

—Estamos por entrar al planeta —anunció Darla captando la atención de los chicos que voltearon hacia el frente, notando como Etheria de visualizada.

—¿Escuchaste eso, Adora? —dijo Bow emocionado volteando hacia el asiento en dónde se suponía estaba sentada su amiga, pero los tres se dieron cuenta enseguida que la rubia se había quedado dormida.

—Creo que alguien está demasiado cansada —murmuró Glimmer con una media sonrisa —. La despertaré, ya estamos por llegar —cuando la pelirrosa se disponía a acercarse, fue detenida por el brazo de Catra, con la intención de detener sus pasos.

—¿Podrías... Dejarla? No creo que sea necesario despertarla —le susurró Catra manteniendo la mirada fija en su novia, dejando ver una pizca de preocupación en sus facciones. Bow desvió su mirada a Glimmer y le asintió con una sonrisa, estando de acuerdo con la petición de la castaña.

—Será mejor que preparemos todo, ya estamos en casa —comentó Bow dirigiéndose a un extremo de la nave, donde tomó la bolsa de Glimmer en la cual guardo la tableta. La pelirrosa se transportó a su lado y tomó aquel bolso congándolo en su hombro.

—Iré por las maletas a las habitaciones —informó Catra sin esperar respuesta alguna, desapareciendo del lugar para dirigirse a las habitaciones de cada uno. La pareja se miró entre sí para después tomar cada uno posiciones en el panel de control, mientras comenzaban su entrada al planeta.

[...]

Una vez la nave aterrizó en la llanura del bosque susurrante, el escuadrón procedió a bajar de la nave, dónde la primera en bajar enseguida fue la reina de Luna Brillante, quien visualizó a su padre al final de la plataforma.

—¡Papá! —exclamó con emoción Glimmer, transportándose a los brazos de Micah quien dió una vuelta con su hija al abrazarla en el aire.

—Bienvenidos, me alegra que vuelvan a salvo —expresó el rey con felicidad, bajando a su hija de sus brazos, para después mirar por detrás de ella, notando como Bow llevaba en su espalda a Adora quien parecía estar durmiendo, mientras Melog caminaba a su lado —¿Está bien? ¿Acaso está enferma? —preguntó preocupado acercándose y tocando la frente de la rubia con el dorso de su mano, verificando que no tuviera fiebre.

—No se preocupe, su majestad, solo es cansancio —le informó Catra mientras cargaba dos mochilas en cada hombro y llevaba dos más en las manos, tomando posición al lado de Bow. La mirada de la castaña se dirigió a su novia, dejó una maleta en el suelo y con sumo cuidado acomodó un mechón del cabello rubio de su pareja que se había salido de su lugar.

—Ya veo, debió ser un viaje muy agotador, después de todo han estado fuera tres meses —comentó Micah acercándose a Catra y tomando las maletas que llevaba en sus manos. La castaña simplemente asintió en señal de agradecimiento.

—Bien, es hora de transportanos a casa —dijo Glimmer acercándose a ellos, mientras la puerta de la nave se cerraba.

—Por favor, dentro del castillo, Chispitas —pidió Catra totalmente exhausta, la verdad es que Adora no era la única que necesitaba tomar un largo descanso de su travesía en el espacio.

—A la orden, capitana —afirmó la pelirrosa con tono juguetón provocando que la castaña gruñera rodando los ojos —. Va, va —murmuró Glimmer tomando la mano de su padre, quien acomodó las maletas en sus hombros y la reina colocó la otra mano en el hombro de Bow, Melog se enroscó entre las piernas del hechicero mientras éste en el hombro de Catra. Pronto todos fueron transportados al interior del castillo de Luna Brillante —. Al fin, hogar dulce hogar —dijo con orgullo y cierto alivio, ya que obviamente necesitaban volver a la familiaridad de su hogar después de andar por planetas que tenían cambios tanto en clima como formas de alimentación.

—Llevaremos a Adora a la habitación, nos vemos más tarde —anunció Bow con una pequeña sonrisa hacia Glimmer y Micah, quienes asintieron.

—Yo también tomaré un descanso, nos vemos después —agregó Catra moviendo su mano en señal de despedida, mientras le seguía los pasos a Bow y a Melog, el cual caminaba a su lado observando a Adora.

—Descansen —una vez vieron como desaparecieron en el pasillo, Micah se giró hacia su hija, quien le sonrió para después ambos seguir su camino —. Me alegra que llegaran, creí que deberíamos de cambiar la fecha del homenaje —mencionó con un tono de alivio, avanzando por los pasillos en dirección a la habitación de su hija.

Glimmer abrió sus ojos asustada, deteniendo abruptamente sus pasos y mirando a su padre —¡Oh no! —exclamó angustiada —. Lo olvide, perdimos un poco la noción del tiempo al estar ocupados, lo siento, te dejé toda la organización del evento —la pelirrosa llevo la palma de su mano a su frente, presionadola con fuerza —. Olvide la fecha en que establecimos el homenaje a mamá, en verdad lo siento, soy una tonta.

—Tranquila, pequeña —Micah dejó las maletas que cargaba en el suelo para después tomar de los hombros a su ansiosa hija —. Han trabajado duro haya afuera, haz tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza y no es nada grave, llegaron antes de celebrarlo y aún hay cosas que arreglar... Ya sabes, darle tu toque también —dijo dedicándole una dulce sonrisa a su hija, quien se relajó un poco.

—Gracias, papá, eres el mejor —le dijo Glimmer con una dulce sonrisa —. Ahora, si me disculpas, quisiera ir a dormir, también necesito descansar —agregó con una risilla nerviosa junto a un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Micah asintió y después ambos continuaron su camino. La pelirrosa comenzó a hablarle de lo que habían hecho, los planetas que habían visitado y como eran los habitantes de aquellos lugares, y su padre le escuchaba con suma atención, interesado enormemente en todo lo que su hija decía y los planes que estaba comenzando a armar para avisarles al resto de sus amigos que ya habían llegado, planteando que seguramente organizaría un pequeño desayuno para hablar de lo que pasaron en el espacio, quizás programandolo para un día después ya que necesitaban descansar primero, porque aquellos desayunos con sus amigos solían ser demasiado animados.

[...]


	3. Luces en el cielo

_Adora se encontraba en su habitación acomodando las cosas en su armario, el espacio que sobraba le molestaba un poco y le hacía plantearse la idea de hablar con Glimmer para cambiarlo por un guardarropa más pequeño._ _Su cabello se encontraba suelto debido a que recientemente se había tomado un baño y aún no se ponía su habitual cambio, usando sus pantalones con una blusa de tirantes gris y andaba descalza por la habitación._

_En el umbral de la puerta estaba la reina Angella de pie, observando a la joven mientras en su brazo colgaba una frazada de color morado doblada con delicadeza._

_—¿Adora? —la llamó finalmente la reina captando enseguida la atención de la joven._

_—¡Su majestad! —exclamó sorprendida ya que no había notado su presencia hasta ese momento —. Perdón, yo estaba... —miró el interior del armario para después volver con la reina —, olvídelo, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted? —le preguntó cerrando las puertas de su armario sin dejar de mirar a la mujer._

_—Solo quería darte algo —le dijo con su apacible voz caminando hacia la cama de la rubia, acción que hizo que la joven se acercará también. Angella depositó con cuidado la frazada a la orilla del colchón, para después tomar asiento —. Y también hablar contigo un momento, sino te importa —agregó moviendo su mano en el espacio vacío a su lado, en una señal de que tomara asiento. Adora asintió obedeciendo aquella petición. Sentándose al lado de la mujer con una delgada división de distancia debido a la frazada. Aún cuando después de ganar la batalla y evitar la posible destrucción de la piedra lunar, aún cuando la reina le haya abrazado, no se sentía aún del todo cómoda a su lado debido a su autoridad._

_—Es... ¿para mí? —se atrevió la rubia a preguntar con la mirada en la tela, debido a las palabras anteriores de la reina._

_—Así es —respondió Angella con una pequeña sonrisa. La joven tomó con suma cautela el objeto, que se desdobló dejando mostrar el tamaño de la frazada, ella lo miró curiosa,_ _extendiéndolo_ _en sus piernas y acariciando con sus dedos la suavidad de aquel pedazo de tela —. Espero te guste —después de haber observado cada una de sus acciones, Angella habló._

_—Gracias por el regalo, pero no entiendo porque me lo da —comentó en voz baja, elevando con timidez su mirada a la reina._

_—Solo... Quería darte algo en agradecimiento —contestó con total sencillez —. Puedes usarla cuando sientas frío, solo la pones sobre tus hombros —recomendó sin borrar su sonrisa —, o puedes abrazarla como alguna forma de sentir confort y tranquilidad —agregó. La rubia volvió su mirada al objeto, el cual llevo hasta su rostro hundiendo su nariz en la frazada, y cerrando sus ojos al percibir su aroma —. Y tiene un aroma a flores, para que pueda brindarte paz —la joven alejó la frazada abriendo sus ojos con lentitud y después volvió su mirada a Angella._

_—¿Agradecimiento? ¿Por qué? —se atrevió a preguntar. Estaba un poco confundida con respecto al gesto, después de todo... No estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de detalles_ _,_ _She_ _-ra era quien los recibía... No Adora._

_—Cuando se llevaron a Glimmer y Bow, aún cuando pensaba rendirme tu no te diste por vencida, incluso sin tener la espada o aún cuando no podías transformarte en_ _She_ _-ra —respondió la reina —. Estuviste ahí en la batalla_ _defendiendonos_ _, gracias a ti y a las princesas triunfamos, así que quería darte algo. Fui dura contigo y te juzgue rápido, no ví inmediatamente lo que había en tu corazón y me disculpo por ello —la mirada de la mujer mostró aflicción mientras sus manos yacían sobre su regazo unidas._

_—¡Oh no, su alteza! —Adora expresó preocupación en su gesto —. Yo la entiendo, no podía confiar en una desconocida que fue criada en la Horda y que de pronto podía usar la espada de la legendaria_ _She_ _-ra —dijo atropelladamente con una risilla nerviosa, solo para después agachar su mirada hacia sus piernas donde había depositado la frazada que aún sostenía con sus manos y mostrar desánimo en su mirada azul —._ _No creo que yo... Merezca esto —susurró sin despegar la mirada de la tela y la acarició con sus pulgares._

_—¿Por qué lo dices? —le preguntó Angella con sutileza, inclinando un poco su cabeza para poder observar mejor el rostro de la joven que parecía querer evitar su mirar mientras se sumergía en sus pensamientos._

_—Si no hubiera estado distraída, ellos no habrían sido raptados en primer lugar —respondió Adora con dureza hacía su propia persona, apretando con fuerza la frazada entre sus dedos —. Luego Glimmer salió herida y Entrapta... —sus palabras quedaron al aire, no podía terminar la frase. Aún le costaba terminar la frase ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpida? Ella era responsable de todos ellos, de sus amigos, del equipo de rescate... Ella era quien debía cuidar de ellos y más por ser_ _She_ _-ra, sino, ¿de que servía_ _She_ _-ra?_

_—Es algo que no estaba en tus manos, Adora —intervino de inmediato Angella al notar el claro sentimiento de culpa latente en la chica —. Nada de lo que sucedió, nada de lo que pasó. Tú no podías saber que sucedería y lo que sucedió con Glimmer se solucionó. Y respecto a la princesa Entrapta, era algo que tampoco sabías que podía suceder —intentó calmar a la joven, sintiendo preocupación por ella, ¿cómo una chica tan joven como ella debía pasar por la perdida de alguien que sentía estaba bajo su responsabilidad? —. Sé lo doloroso que es perder a personas que están bajo tu mando, que tienes que liderar en una misión con el riesgo de que algo salga mal, pero los resultados de las misiones no son algo que dependa de nosotros, solo el destino sabe el camino que deparara cada una de esas misiones._

_—Eso no importa, se supone que estoy aquí para ayudarlos, pero dejé que_ _raptaran_ _a Bow y Glimmer, lleve a los demás a la Zona del Terror, Glimmer salio herida y perdimos a Entrapta. Después intenté ayudar a Glimmer y por ello fui al castillo de cristal dónde encontré a Catra, y pensé que podría convencerla de alguna manera de dejar la Horda, pero al final la empuje más a la oscuridad y con eso ella hizo todo esto de atacar a Luna Brillante —su voz tembló, se había planteado una vez más todo aquello después de la batalla. Esa latente culpa de lo sucedido con Entrapta... Cómo la habían perdido, era algo que no se detuvo a procesar y había decidido hacer todo lo posible para ayudar a Glimmer y sus poderes, fracasando en eso y de paso... Arruinando todo con su mejor amiga de la infancia, empujándola a la profunda oscuridad. Sintió sus ojos acuosos, un nudo en su garganta a la vez que su pecho subía y bajaba ante su intento de respirar con normalidad. Entonces apretó con fuerza su mandíbula, intentando reprimir de alguna forma comenzar a llorar por aquello._

_Angella miró con seriedad a la joven que parecía en una lucha consigo misma para evitar llorar. Como si lo último que ella quisiera fuera verse débil. Entonces recordó lo que su hija le dijo. En la Horda, no podías enfermarte porque era mostrar debilidad... No podías quejarte porque era debilidad... No podías llorar porque era debilidad, y la debilidad... No era aceptada en la Horda._

_La_ _reina deslizó lentamente su mano hasta la espalda de la chica dejándola ahí, y dándole unas ligeras caricias con el pulgar, intentando que su tacto fuera lo más cauteloso posible para no_ _incomodarla_ _, después de todo, era obvio que en la Horda aquellos jóvenes que eran entrenados no recibían tales muestras de afecto por alguna figura paternal, o al menos, eso era lo que Glimmer había planteado después de sus charlas con Adora y como le explicaba la situación de los huérfanos que terminaban siendo entrenados como soldados._

_Adora se sorprendió y rápidamente volvió la mirada a la reina, confundida por su acción, pero la reina simplemente seguía haciendo aquello mientras le miraba con preocupación y una mezcla de dulzura._

_—Llorar no te hace débil, ni siquiera frente a una figura de autoridad como yo —le dijo dibujando en sus labios una pequeña sonrisa, buscando de esa forma tranquilizar aquellos pensamientos desastrosos en su mente y que claramente, aquel sitio se había encargado de fomentar —. Adora,_ _incluso después de haber pasado todo aquello te has mostrado fuerte, intentando mantener la cabeza en alto, intentando solucionar las cosas, pero... También puedes llorar por lo que pasó, lo sabes, ¿verdad? —retiró con suavidad su mano de la espalda de la rubia, solo para subirla hasta su rostro alarmando un poco a la chica y la reina acunó su mejilla en ella. Aquel contacto hacía sentir a Adora de forma extraña, no era igual que aquel tacto que Shadow Weaver solía darle cada que hacía lo que la hechicera quería, a comparación, el gesto de la reina irradiaba calidez haciéndole sentir cada vez más tranquila hasta acostumbrarse a ello_ _—. No hay palabras que yo diga que te convenzan para sentirte mejor, lo sé porque yo he estado en tu lugar. Es duro, asumes la responsabilidad por todos, pero, Adora... Jamás dejes que ese peso te consuma y sea un obstáculo para avanzar... Lamentablemente debes aprender a vivir con esa dolorosa carga y de vez en cuando, debes desahogarte de ella... Tienes derecho a hacerlo —le susurró lo último con dulzura, acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar._

_El nudo en la garganta tomó más fuerza, los ojos acuosos de la joven parecían a punto de desbordar lágrimas y pronto sus labios temblaron. Ella alejó su rostro del contacto de la mano que le regalaba calidez y lo ocultó en la frazada. Pronto sus lágrimas_ _humedecieron_ _aquel regalo, desahogando un poco todo aquello que se había acumulado, todo lo que había pasado, más por como en el castillo de cristal,_ _Light_ _Hope_ _le recalcó que se sentía culpable de esos eventos... Le habían dado un golpe muy duro._

_Angella se mantuvo a su lado en silencio y decidió acortar un poco la distancia con la chica. Con cuidado, deslizó su brazo por la espalda de la rubia_ _y la acercó a ella,_ _envolviendola_ _en un abrazo. Primeramente Adora se estremeció, abrumada por el contacto y su cuerpo se tensó, pero Angella no dijo nada y espero a que la joven se fuera relajando hasta acostumbrarse a él._

_La joven relajó su cuerpo, acostumbrándose enseguida al gesto de la reina, y aún con su rostro escondido en la frazada, recargó su cabeza en el pecho de la mujer quien depositó su mano libre en la pierna de la rubia y descanso su mentón en la coronilla de su cabeza._ _Ambas se quedaron de aquella forma, en silencio y sin mediar palabra alguna por varios segundos, mientras Adora se desahogaba un poco de toda la carga sobre su espalda._

[...]

Adora abrió lentamente sus ojos, los cuales dejaron escapar algunas lágrimas que humedecieron sus mejillas. El nudo en su garganta parecía impedirle decir palabra alguna y su corazón palpitaba acelerado. Aquel recuerdo se sentía tan lejano como la calidez de Angella en ese abrazo, un recuerdo que había guardado en su memoria y que no había revivido por mucho tiempo.

—¿Adora? —le llamó Catra preocupada, mirándola desde arriba mientras estaba sentada en el colchón. La mencionada giró un poco su cabeza conectando su mirada a la de su novia, quien acercó su mano con delicadeza a su rostro y limpió con el dedo índice las lágrimas de su ojo derecho —¿Estás bien? ¿Que haz soñado? —le preguntó con toda la suavidad del mundo, quería tener el mayor tacto posible con su pareja, ya que seguramente el sueño que tuvo había generado un golpe emocional en ella. Una vez limpio sus lágrimas, reposó la palma de su mano en la mejilla de la rubia acunándola.

—Solo tuve un recuerdo —le respondió la rubia con más tranquilidad, recuperando un poco el habla que había perdido —. Quizás se debe a lo que haremos hoy —susurró desviando un poco su mirada, repasando un poco el recuerdo de nuevo en su cabeza.

—¿Soñaste con... La reina Angella? —le preguntó Catra sintiendo un ligero ardor en su garganta, por más que pasará el tiempo, por más que todo estuviera "bien", la culpa de sus acciones no se marcharía... Adora despositó su propia mano sobre la de la castaña que le acariciaba la mejilla, volviendo a conectar sus miradas.

—¿Estarás bien? No tienes que estar ahí si te sientes incómoda o no estás lista —le dijo con dulzura. Catra le sonrió tenuemente en respuesta.

—Debo de estar ahí, es decir, solo... Debo estarlo —susurró la castaña, sin poder concretar exactamente la razón por la que debía asistir. Adora asintió, entendiendo claramente a pesar de sus escasas palabras.

—Por respeto a Angella y a Glimmer, ¿no? —le dijo Adora en un tono bajo de voz cargado de cariño.

—Si... —susurró Catra en respuesta, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Adora se dispuso a sentarse sobre el colchón, solo para acercar su rostro al de la castaña y besar su frente.

—Creo que debemos levantarnos ya, debemos trabajar y volver en la tarde para prepararnos —le dijo Adora retirando las sábanas que estaban cubriéndolas y saliendo de la cama.

—No tenemos ni una semana aquí y ya quieres ir a la Zona del Terror a ayudar, se supone que volvimos a Etheria para que descansaras —murmuró Catra con reproche mientras se disponía a salir de la cama y estirarse. Melog se levantó de su colchoneta y se dirigió a la castaña quien le hizo mimos una vez lo tuvo cerca —. Incluso te bajamos de la nave dormida y no despertaste hasta el día siguiente, ¿cómo es que quieres volver tan rápido a trabajar?

—Bueno, es cierto que estaba muy cansada, pero ahora no, y quiero ayudar a Scorpia —dijo la rubia con una sonrisa —. Además, recuerda, ya no se llamará Zona del Terror —le recalcó Adora con diversión mientras se vestía rápidamente.

—Si lo sé —murmuró Catra rodando los ojos y después dirigiéndose a su guardarropa dónde tomó su cambio de ropa y comenzó a cambiarse. Adora se dirigió a la ventana para sentarse en el colchón que estaba instalado para poder leer ahí y se puso sus botas.

—Al parecer aún hay que instalar la red del sistema eólico que Spinnerella y Netossa han proporcionado, quiero ayudarles —Adora elevó su mirada hacia su novia quien ya se había terminado de cambiar —. Podrías ayudar con el sistema de cosecha, después de todo, Perfuma te enseño a cuidar plantas, ¿no? —le dijo con una dulce sonrisa, la castaña gruñó.

—Es un buen pasatiempo, ¿okey? —musitó entre dientes provocando que Adora soltará una risilla mientras Melog se acercaba a ella y descansaba su cabeza en las piernas de la rubia —. Además, ella insistió en que debía hacer algo en los ratos libres que no estuviera trabajando o en meditación y tome la jardinería con Scorpia... Aunque a veces era difícil estar en ese ambiente tan cursi —susurró. Perfuma y Scorpia llegaban a ser muy dulces entre ellas, provocando que la pobre castaña se sintiera incómoda entre ellas, con eso a veces entendía las burlas y quejas de Glimmer cada que Adora y ella se comportaban de ese modo.

Adora se rió al alcanzar a escuchar su comentario y acarició la cabeza de Melog.

—Deberíamos ir a desayunar, ¿que dicen? —sugirió la rubia logrando que Melog levantará enseguida la cabeza y maullara, haciendo reír a ambas —. Bien, habrá bollos de crema extras para ti —le dijo rascando sus orejas. Melog se apartó de ella y corrió a la puerta.

—¿Tenías que decirle lo de los bollos? —le cuestionó Catra con diversión dirigiéndose a su mágico amigo y abriendo la puerta, permitiéndole salir para tomar rumbo a la cocina —¿Qué esperas? —Catra le miró expectante, esperando a que le siguiera.

—Vayan primero, iré en unos instantes —aseguró Adora poniéndose de pie, Catra asintió en silencio y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si. Una vez estuvo rodeada por la soledad, la rubia caminó hasta su guardarropa dónde abrió el último cajón donde sus diarios estaban guardados junto a la frazada morada que Angella le había regalado hace años. Con sumo cuidado, tomó la tela en sus manos desdoblandola en el proceso y la observó durante algunos largos instantes, acariciándola con sus pulgares.

“ _Es duro, asumes la responsabilidad por todos, pero, Adora... Jamás dejes que ese peso te consuma y sea un obstáculo para avanzar... Lamentablemente debes aprender a vivir con esa dolorosa carga y de vez en cuando, debes desahogarte de ella... Tienes derecho a hacerlo_ ”.

Adora acercó la frazada a su rostro y lo hundió en ella, aspirando su aroma que no se había perdido a pesar del tiempo. Una ligera punzada se instaló en su pecho... Ojalá hubiera tenido un poco más de tiempo con Angella... Solo un poco más, seguramente, ella tendría las respuestas para varias cosas, sabría que decirle o ayudarle con aquella incertidumbre que le rodeaba respecto a los sueños que tenía, o de ese indescifrable vacío que había en ella y que no sabía a qué se debía. Pero no cambiaría nada tampoco, respetaba la decisión de Angella y su sacrificio. Respetaba lo que había hecho y como lo había hecho, aún cuando eso doliera mucho... Y no dejará de doler.

La rubia alejó la frazada y la observó una última vez para después sonreír y con un cuidado abrumador, la dobló para después volver a guardarla en su lugar. Ella salió de inmediato de su habitación después de tomar su bolso dónde cargaba con su tableta. Se dispondría a llevar a cabo las actividades del día en el reino de Scorpia con Catra, para pasar un poco el tiempo antes del homenaje a la reina Angella casi al anochecer.

[...]

La tarde pronto había llegado y la noche estaba a punto de hacer su acto de presencia, los preparativos del salón se encontraban perfectos. Los presentes en el salón se encontraban vistiendo prendas de color blanco, ya sea vestidos o trajes, en una clara simbología de paz y respeto.

Adora y Catra llegaron al salón con sus brazos entrelazados, observando detenidamente la decoración. Una mesa con aperitivos se extendía en el medio del salón para los miembros de la rebelión. En el punto más significativo del salon, una escultura de hielo de la reina Angella, claramente detalle de Frosta.

—La princesa de hielo hizo un gran trabajo —comentó Catra observando la figura de la apacible y sonriente Angella. Adora solo asintió en silencio mirándola. Catra desvió su mirada a otra dirección y volvió con Adora —. Scorpia y Perfuma están por allá, ¿vamos?

—¿Me dejas hacer algo primero? —le preguntó con tono dulce. Catra asintió.

—Iré con ellas, te veré después —la castaña decidió dejar ir su brazo y se alejó de su novia para ir con sus amigas, quienes le recibieron con sus habituales ánimos mientras decían lo bien que se veía con aquel traje blanco.

Adora sonrió ante eso, al menos Perfuma y Scorpia lograrían calmar un poco los nervios de Catra y su incertidumbre de estar en un evento en honor a Angella. Ella quería estar a su lado, pero antes necesitaba hacer algo más y caminó hacía su objetivo.

La hermosa escultura de hielo se alzaba majestuosa en el extremo del salón, Adora se acercó a ella y observó el rostro tallado en el hielo, apareciendo el gesto apacible con el que Frosta la había retratado. La rubia cerró sus ojos unos instantes y el último recuerdo junto a Angella volvió a su memoria.

_La reina había colocado sus manos en los hombros de la joven mientras le veía con gran determinación.“Tú_ _nos inspiraste. Tú me inspiraste a mi, no solo porque fuera tu destino, sino porque no dejas que el miedo te detenga. Pero ahora... Decidí ser valiente"._ _Angella besó su frente para después alejarse de ella y alzar el vuelo hacia la espada, ignorando el llamado desesperado de Adora._

Adora abrió sus ojos nuevamente y mostró una pequeña sonrisa —. Desearía... Que estuvieras aquí, seguramente estarías muy feliz —susurró en un hilo de voz, recordando ese pequeño fragmento con un poco de amargura.

Glimmer se acercó a paso lento hasta Adora y deslizó su mano hasta la de la rubia entrelazando sus manos. La había estado viendo desde la lejanía al ver que Catra no volvió con ella a su grupo, por lo que decidió ir a su lado. Adora simplemente dió un pequeño sobresalto ante el repentino contacto, pero al notar que era su mejor amiga le sonrió con tranquilidad, para después volver la mirada a la escultura de hielo.

—Me encanta lo que Frosta hizo —opinó Glimmer mirando la figura de su madre con una sonrisa.

—Le ha quedado muy bien —correspondió Adora con una pequeña sonrisa —¿Estás bien? —le preguntó volteando a verla con el entrecejo fruncido en preocupación.

—Lo estoy, no te preocupes —respondió la pelirrosa con una sonrisa llena de calma, logrando tranquilizar cualquier preocupación de la rubia —¿También la extrañas? —le preguntó sonriendole con dulzura —. Yo suelo extrañar que me regañe, por más raro que suene —murmuró con diversión paseando su mirada a donde su padre se encontraba —, extraño incluso sus castigos solo por actuar imprudente y ponerme en peligro, o como en los días de lluvia tomábamos el té con algunos postres junto a Bow. Sus abrazos, sus besos... Incluso su voz, a veces, siento que que han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que escuché su voz —a pesar de sonreír, la tristeza se podía reflejar en la mirada de Glimmer, quien volvió su mirar a la escultura.

—Ella estaría orgullosa de ti, eso lo sé —aseguró Adora con convicción, sin apartar la mirada de su amiga, para después devolverla a la figura de Angella. Glimmer le miró de reojo, notando la aflicción con la que miraba a su madre y le regaló un amistoso apretón en su mano volviendo a captar su atención.

—Gracias, por intentar cuidar siempre de mi, sé que se lo prometiste a mi madre y seguro estaría muy orgullosa de ti —Glimmer decidió tomar con ambas manos las de la rubia, quedando frente a la otra —. Eres mi hermana —dijo con firmeza y seguridad mientras le sonreía.

—Creí que los "hermanos" son aquellos con los que tienes lazos de sangre y que son hijos de los mismos padres —dijo Adora con confusión. No entendiendo la razón por la que la pelirrosa le decía aquello.

—Puede que sea así, pero... —Glimmer sonrió con dulzura, bajando la mirada a sus manos unidas y con sus pulgares acarició las de la rubia —, para mí, tú eres la hermana que no tuve. Gracias por todo, Adora. Sé que los últimos tres años fueron muy duros, y que hubo muchas cosas tanto malas como buenas, pero gracias por estar siempre ahí, por no abandonarme, por ser mi mejor amiga.

—Eres mi mejor amiga, Glimmer, no importa lo que pase, siempre voy a cuidar de ustedes porque son las personas más importantes para mí —Adora sonrió enérgica, y después tiro de la pelirrosa para abrazarla —. También eres mi hermana, tú y Bow lo son... Encontré una familia con ustedes, gracias —le susurró. Ella tenía una familia, una pareja a la cual amaba con toda su alma y amigos que eran muy especiales. Aún cuando esa pequeña espinita en su pecho le hacía sentir que algo faltaba, no podía dejar de pensar en lo afortunada que era al tenerlos.

—¿Puedo pedirte algo? —le preguntó la pelirrosa una vez se separaron de su abrazo, la rubia le miró con curiosidad —¿Podrías elevar la primera luz al cielo conmigo? —Adora abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, se suponía que aquel acto solo lo haría la reina como señal de iniciación para el detalle que realizarían para la reina Angella, el cual era elevar farolas de luz al cielo estrellado de la noche.

—Pe-pero, eso se supone que lo harás tú, eres su hija y... La reina —le dijo Adora con algo de nerviosismo y aturdimiento, no podía asimilar que la pelirrosa le preguntara aquello.

—Quiero que seas tú, mi madre fue muy importante para ti también, ¿no es así? —Glimmer le sonrió con dulzura —. Ella había... —mordió sus labios y tomó una ligera inhalación —, papá me contó hace un tiempo lo que le dijiste y pude entender, que sentiste mucho cariño por mi madre, así que quiero que tú, Adora, seas quien eleve la primera linterna junto a mi y que lo hagas cada año cada vez que hagamos honor a la memoria de mi madre en este día. Así que, ¿lo harás? —extendió su mano a ella, esperando a que la tomara. Adora sonrió mientras sus ojos estaban ligeramente acuosos y tomó la mano de su amiga para después asentir. Glimmer se sintió feliz de que haya accedido, para ella, era importante que ambas alzarán la farola al cielo para iniciar darle simbolismo al homenaje a su madre.

[...]

Todos salieron al patio mientras la luz de las lunas y las estrellas iluminaban el cielo nocturno.

Las princesas iban en parejas caminando detrás del rey Micah y Castaspella, todos llevando en sus manos una internas de luces flotantes que tenían el dibujo de una luna plasmados en ellas.

Glimmer iba detrás de ellos junto a Bow, Catra y Adora, cada uno con una luz a excepción de la rubia. El grupo frente a ellos se detuvo y volteó hacía ellos para después abrir una abertura haciéndoles un camino. Glimmer dirigió su mirada a Adora quien asintió y ambas caminaron juntas por el camino formado por ellos.

—¿Lista? —le preguntó Glimmer en voz baja a su amiga, extendiendo la farola, Adora sonrió y colocó sus manos sobre las de la pelirrosa, entonces ambas dirigieron su mirada a los presentes —. Está celebración es en honor a una reina ejemplar, que decidió mostrarse fuerte y valiente para hacer lo que debía hacer en un momento crítico —comenzó un discurso hablando con firmeza y orgullo mientras una ligera corriente de aire cortesía de Spinnerella abrazaba suavemente sus almas brindándoles cierta paz.

—Este día es para honrar a una madre dedicada y responsable —secundó Adora con una dulce sonrisa mirando a Glimmer —. Una mujer que decidió ser valiente y salvarnos de un destino fatal —su mirada fue hacía Micah, quien les sonreía a ambas mientras hablaban.

—Mi madre fue una persona generosa, que dió lo mejor de ella para ser una mejor líder, para protegernos y que no corrieramos algún peligro —Glimmer deslizó su mirada a Catra, que les miraba con cierta aflicción, y la pelirrosa le dedicó una dulce sonrisa —. El destino que obtuvo mi madre, no es algo que alguien planeó, solo fue un daño colateral que nadie podía esperar —Bow se acercó a Catra y colocó su mano sobre su hombro para reconfortarla. La castaña deslizó su mano libre y la colocó sobre la del arquero dándole un ligero apretón —. Ahora, honramos su sacrificio y su decisión de protegernos en este día, marcandolo como una celebración a la vida, al amor y la amistad que hay entre todos nosotros... Todo gracias a mi madre —su mirada fue hacía su padre y su tía, quienes le miraron orgullosos con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

—La reina hizo todo con una sonrisa y una última petición, la de protegernos los unos a los otros... Cuidarnos entre todos sin excepción —dijo Adora dirigiendo su mirada a Catra con la que conectó enseguida y le dedicó un gesto lleno de amor que logró tranquilizar un poco a la castaña —. Hoy y siempre cumpliremos con esa promesa, porque somos una familia y ella estaría muy orgullosa de todo lo que logramos juntos. Hoy celebramos el valor de una reina, una madre, una líder y una esposa, que dónde quiera que éste, muy seguramente está orgullosa de cada uno de los presentes —Adora volteó a ver a Glimmer quien hizo lo mismo, y se sonrieron. La pelirrosa le dió un asentimiento y ambas comenzaron a elevar sus brazos dándole un ligero impulso a la linterna que comenzó a flotar hacia el cielo.

Ante eso, Micah y Castaspella fueron los siguientes en liberarlas, seguidos por Bow, Catra, Perfuma y Scorpia. Las siguientes luces fueron las de Frosta, Spinnerella y Netossa, acompañadas con las de Mermista y Sea Hawk.

Entonces, el cielo se comenzó a llenar de más farolas, haciéndoles compañía a las estrellas. Varios pueblos se habían unido al acto, para brindar respeto a la reina Angella.

La emoción de aquello hizo a Glimmer abalanzarse hacia Adora y abrazarla con fuerza siendo correspondida de inmediato por la rubia que le abrazó con fuerza.

Micah y Castaspella llegaron hasta ellas rápido, abrazando a ambas efusivamente.

—Ese discurso fue tan hermoso, ¿antes ya lo habían ensayado? —les preguntó Castaspella con curiosidad mientras se inclinaba un poco y recargaba su mentón en el hombro de Adora.

—No, de hecho solo le seguí la corriente a Glimmer porque ni siquiera sabía que yo iba a lanzar la primera luz con ella —respondió Adora con una risa nerviosa.

—Bueno, yo también imrpovise un poco, ya sabes, es lo que hacemos —comentó Glimmer con diversión.

—Esas palabras fueron maravillosas, gracias a ambas —les felicitó Micah, para después depositar un beso en la cabeza de su hija quien se rió por su tierno gesto.

—Eso es hermoso —susurró Spinnerella abrazando a Netossa por la cintura y descansando su cabeza sobre la de la morena.

—Seguro la reina Angella lo amaría —comentó Netossa con seguridad.

Scorpia decidió subir en sus hombros a Frosta, dejándola contemplar aquel panorama con mayor confort.

—Me hubiera encantado conocerla —dijo la chica escorpión con una triste sonrisa mirando al cielo, Perfuma se abrazó a su brazo y con un movimiento de su mano, pétalos de flores comenzaron a rodearles danzando junto a la suave brisa de Spinnerella.

—Ella era muy buena, te habría agradado —murmuró Perfuma recostando su cabeza en el brazo de su novia, disfrutando del calmado y cálido ambiente.

Mermista suspiró y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Sea Hawk cerrando sus ojos, mientras éste le abrazaba con un brazo por la cintura mientras miraba al cielo con los ojos acuosos.

—Es lindo, ¿no? —le dijo Bow a Catra, de quien no se había separado mientras observaban a los demás.

—Si lo es —admitió la castaña dirigiendo la mirada a su novia y Glimmer, quienes se mantenían abrazadas a Castaspella y Micah mirando al cielo —. La reina se merece esto, solo espero que en verdad... Pueda perdonarme un día por mi incensates —susurró con amargura volviendo la mirada al cielo.

—La reina Angella te habría aceptado —comentó Bow captando la mirada de Catra quien le miró algo atónita sin creer lo que dijo —. Bueno, quizás se habría tardado un poco, es decir, a Adora no la aceptó de inmediato debido a que era Hordiana, pero... Al final la aceptó —le sonrió animosamente —. Yo conocí a la reina, después de todo conocí a Glimmer en la infancia, y aunque podía ser un poco severa en ocasiones, si ella estuviera aquí, habría podido notar tus intenciones de cambiar y ser mejor. Incluso seguro que si ella pudiera saber de alguna forma que eres parte de la familia ahora, estaría orgullosa, aún si no te conoce, y querría que intentes ser feliz, más porque haces feliz a Adora y nos haces felices a nosotros al querer ser mejor —una tenue sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la felina.

—Gracias, Flechitas —le susurró con agradecimiento, sintiendo que el aire le volvía a los pulmones por sus palabras. Es cierto que jamás dejaría de dolerle y jamás dejaría de tener la responsabilidad de lo sucedido sobre sus hombros, pero siempre iba a lidiar con ello de la forma correcta... Aceptándolo pero no dejando que la paralice o que oscurezca su ardua convicción de seguir adelante y ser mejor persona.

—¡Catra! —el llamado de Adora hizo voltear a ambos, la rubia llegó hasta ellos junto a Glimmer —¿Todo bien? —le preguntó acercándose a ella.

Catra le sonrió y acercó su mano a la cabellera suelta de su novia, retirando unos pétalos de flores de su cabello.

—Perfecta —aseguró Catra. Adora le sonrió al notar la sinceridad de su respuesta y la envolvió en sus brazos.

Glimmer se acercó a Bow sin despegar la mirada de la pareja y cuando por fin estuvo lo suficiente cerca de él entrelazó sus brazos.

—Los ví hablar, ¿le dijiste algo? —preguntó en voz baja con curiosidad hacia su novio, quien sin responder de inmediato, depositó un beso en su frente —. Lo tomaré como un si —murmuró con una leve risilla y sus miradas volvieron al cielo para contemplarlo de nuevo —. Gracias por eso —Glimmer estaba en verdad agradecida, sabía bien como le afectaba a Catra el asunto de Angella, y temía un poco que no pudiera soportar todo eso debido a sus sentimientos de culpa. Pero al verla ahí, intentando mantenerse en aquel momento dónde honraban a su madre... Realmente se sintió agradecida con ella.

—Su discursito fue bueno —le susurró Catra a Adora mientras la felina descansaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de su novia, ambas observando el hermoso cielo.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Soy genial en todo lo que hago —murmuró Adora con diversión ganándose un codazo por parte de su pareja —. Ya, no es cierto —rió. Catra rodó los ojos con una media sonrisa en su rostro y volvieron a admirar el hermoso paisaje.

En Dryl, Entrapta abrazaba a Hordak con sus cabellos mientras observaban el cielo desde la terraza del castillo, con Emily y Hordik, detrás de ellos. La de coletas sonrió y dejó que la linterna de luz en sus manos a elevará al cielo junto a las demás, para después recargar su cabeza en el hombro de Hordak.

Y aquel tiempo presenciando aquella belleza en el cielo mantuvo a todos absortos en una apacible calma, recordando con gran respeto a la reina Angella y a su valiente dedicación por protegerlos hasta el final.

[...]

_El salón se mostraba silencioso, mientras una reina de raza angelical se encontraba sentada en su trono mientras leía unos documentos en sus manos. Al escuchar unos ruidos decidió dejarlos de lado, esperando la entrada de la única persona que hacía esos estruendosos pasos a pesar de su tamaño._

_“¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!" Gritaba la pequeña Glimmer mientras entraba a la sala del trono con Bow corriendo detrás de ella. La reina les miró con curiosidad ante la desbordante alegría de su hija._

_“¿Que sucede, Glimmer?” Le preguntó la reina con sumo interés desviando su mirada a Bow, quien parecía intentar recuperar el aliento por querer seguirle el ritmo a su amiga._

_“¡Mira!” Dijo la pequeña cerrando sus ojos y apretando sus manos en puños._

_“¡Glimmer, espera!” Había gritado el pequeño Bow con preocupación haciendo que la reina se pusiera de pie de su asiento por aquella reacción del responsable niño. Entonces, una energía rosa envolvió a su hija quien desapareció solo para después aparecer a otro extremo del gran salón provocando que la madre le mirara asombrada._

_“¡Tengo magia!” Exclamó la pequeña emocionada corriendo de nuevo al lado de Bow mientras su madre aún no podía asimilar aquello. “¿Mamá?" Le llamó con un tono algo inseguro al no obtener alguna respuesta de su madre._

_“Te dije que debías decírselo primero”. Le susurró Bow acusadoramente, la pequeña hizo un puchero._

_“Pero así no hubiera sido divertido”. Refutó la princesa mirando a su amigo con el entrecejo fruncido._

_“Puedes_ _transportarte_ _”. Susurró Angella mientras una sonrisa comenzaba_ _a_ _dibujarse en sus labios. Sus alas se abrieron y de pronto rompió la distancia atrapando_ _a_ _su hija en sus brazos “¡Puedes_ _transportarte_ _!” Exclamó con más emoción abrazando_ _a_ _su hija mientras estaban en el aire, la pequeña comenzó_ _a_ _reír._

_“¡Mamá! ¡Me avergüenza frente a Bow!” Se quejó la pequeña entre risas, la reina descendió, solo para acercarse al pequeño en sus brazos, volviendo a alzarse al aire haciendo reír a ambos._

_“¡Nada de querer transportarse a donde sea! ¡¿Queda claro?!” Les preguntó a ambos, quienes comenzaron a balancear sus pies mientras observaban el lejano suelo._

_“Eso no es justo". Murmuró la pequeña haciendo un puchero. “¡Quiero llevar a Bow a todos lados! Angella miró a su hija con una ceja alzada mientras sus labios mostraban una media sonrisa y acercó su rostro al de su hija, repartiendo besos en su rostro._

_“Sé que si, pero al menos controla primero tus habilidades ¿okey?, No quiero que se pudiera volver peligroso para ustedes o que haya un accidente”. Le dijo la mujer con dulzura, descendiendo hacia el suelo y colocando a ambos con cuidado. Después se colocó de cuclillas para estar a su altura._

_“Vale...” Aceptó la princesa para después voltear hacia Bow y tomar su mano. “¡Iremos a entrenar ahora!” Exclamó emocionada, jalando a su mejor amigo y corriendo a la salida del salón. Angella suspiró aún sonriendo y se puso de pie._

_“Oh, Micah, ella es igual a ti, solo espero que no sea más imprudente ahora que puede transportarse”. Susurró cerrando sus ojos, para después volver a abrirlos y dirigirse de nuevo a su trono._

_“¡Mamá!” Angella volvió a voltear, mirando a su hija que había vuelto. La pequeña llevo la palma de su mano a los labios y después le lanzó un beso. “¡Te amo!” Exclamó para después salir corriendo de ahí. La reina soltó una pequeña risilla y su dulce mirada observó el camino de su hija._

_“También te amo, pequeña traviesa”. Susurró en respuesta._

[...]

_“¿_ _Cuidarías_ _de ella?” Preguntó la reina a la vez que observaba la figura de su esposo en el mural, mientras a su lado, Adora le miraba algo preocupada. Notando ese gesto, Angella volteó su mirada a ella y le sonrió con dulzura. “Esto es una guerra, querida, no sabemos si en algún punto yo caeré. Si llega a pasar ese momento, por favor, cuida siempre de Glimmer, aún cuando ella sea una testaruda y no entienda razones”. Le pidió en un gesto suplicante. “Perdí a Micah por mi irresponsabilidad, no quiero perder a Glimmer, y si pasa algo conmigo... Espero puedas protegerla por mi”. “Sé que es mucho pedir y mucha responsabilidad para ti, pero eres la persona en la que más confío para ello en caso de que yo no pueda hacerlo”._

_“Prometo que siempre cuidaré de ella, no importa lo que pase”. Aseguró Adora dibujando una media sonrisa en sus labios, intentando tranquilizar a la reina con aquel gesto. Angella le sonrió en agradecimiento y acercó su mano a la mejilla de la joven brindándole una suave caricia, aún la rubia no se acostumbraba a eso, aunque ya lo había hecho hacía alguna que otra semana cuando le regaló aquella frazada y quizás, podía acostumbrarse._

_“Gracias”. Le susurró retirando su mano y después giró su cuerpo hacía la puerta de la sala de reuniones, acción que Adora imitó. Entonces, de manera improvisa, Glimmer y Bow entraron corriendo a la habitación._

_“¡Es hora de irnos, Adora!” Anunció con emoción la pelirrosa transportándose al lado de su amiga y tomándola del brazo._

_“Tengan mucho cuidado en esa excursión a_ _Alwyn_ _, ¿entendido?” Les dijo la reina acercándose a su hija y dándole un beso en la mejilla_ _. “Ahora que sabemos que la Princesa Entrapta está...” Sus palabras se quedaron en el aire unos segundos y miró a Adora, quien hizo una pequeña mueca para después mirar a su hija y luego a Bow, ambos_ _tensandose_ _al instante por su mención. Angella suspiró. “Ahora que sabemos que la Princesa Entrapta está trabajando con los Hordianos debemos tener cuidado de su_ _tecnología_ _”. Les dijo con seriedad y firmeza, dejando en claro que ahora estaba del bando enemigo y que debían cuidarse aún más._

_“Claro, claro”. Afirmó la pelirrosa intentando sonar despreocupada al tema. “Debemos irnos, Swift Wind está patrullando en la aldea que debemos inspeccionar”. Miró a Adora quien asintió en señal de apoyo. “Te quiero mamá, adiós mamá”. Dijo transportándose junto a Adora al lado de Bow, solo para tomarlo del brazo y desparecer los tres juntos de ahí, provocando que la reina rodara los ojos con una media sonrisa dibujada en sus labios para después volver la mirada al retrato de su esposo._

[...]

_“Te amo mucho mi pequeña Glimmer”. Susurró Angella sentada a la orilla de la cama de su hija con sus pies suspendidos al aire, mientras su mano acariciaba la corta cabellera rosa y brillante. Mirando a su hija con mucho amor. Ella jamás dejaría de ser su pequeña niña, aún cuando pasaran los años y creciera hasta volverse una adulta. Ella siempre sería su bebé, su dulce y hermoso bebé._


	4. La "Zona del Terror"

Catra bajó lentamente de la cama, teniendo el mayor cuidado posible de no mover a su pareja que dormía profundamente a su lado, sabía bien que el día anterior había sido largo, todo lo relacionado a la ceremonia de homenaje a Angella le había otorgado tareas que hacer a todos para que aquel evento marcara el inicio de una etapa en la que se honraría aquella mujer.

La de rasgos felinos se dirigió hacia el guardarropa, donde tomó un cambio de ropa intentando que los muebles no emitieran ruido alguno. Mientras ella s encontraba realizando esa labor, Melog percibió que su compañera había despertado, por lo que decidió dar un estiramiento para después acercarse a ella. El felino se deslizó entre las piernas de Catra, la cual llevo su atención de inmediato hacia él mientras cargaba con su conjunto de ropa en uno de sus brazos.

—Que hay, amigo —le saludó la castaña brindándole una caricia en su cabeza a su compañero mágico. Melog emitió un suave ronroneo que hizo sonreír a la chica —, quiero dejarla dormir un rato más, ya sabes, antes de ir a ayudar a Scorpia —le comentó en voz baja mientras su mirada iba del felino a la cama donde su pareja dormía. Un suave ronroneo fue proporcionado por él, teniendo por respuesta que ella se encogiera de hombros —, dudo que ella acepte descansar hoy, por alguna razón esta tan aferrada a seguir ayudando en la Zona del Terror y no va aceptar que la aparten, es una cabezota —musitó rodando los ojos —. Una cabezota idiota... —agregó con una pizca de cansancio en su voz, Adora era demasiado terca y hasta que ya no podía ni levantarse es cuando descansaba, quizás si era buena idea que Perfuma interviniera en ese sentido y le diera alguna clase de terapia o esas cosas que hacían para enfrentar sus problemas.

Un sonoro suspiro captó la atención de Catra a lo que dirigió su mirada hacia la cama, notando como Adora había aferrado sus manos en las sabanas mientras su semblante se fruncía levemente. La castaña se acercó de inmediato a la cama cuando cruzó por su cabeza que quizá ella estaba teniendo una pesadilla. La rubia de pronto hundió su rostro en la almohada, respirando pesadamente, lo que sea que estuviera soñando, la estaba alterando.

—Hey, Adora —le llamó Catra con voz suave mientras depositaba su mano en el hombro de su pareja, intentando de alguna manera hacerle sentir que estaba ahí y que lo que sea que estuviera viendo se trataba de un sueño.

—A tu hogar... —susurró Adora entre sueños, confundiendo a Catra en el proceso por la frase fuera de contexto —. Siempre volverás... —completó, aferrando sus dedos mas a las sabanas. La castaña frunció el entrecejo, extrañada por lo que dijo ella entre sueños, y pronto comenzó a realizar pequeñas caricias con su pulgar en el hombro de la rubia en un intento de tranquilizarla.

—Adora... —volvió a llamarle, notando como su cuerpo dejaba de estar tenso y se relajaba, solo para comenzar a abrir sus ojos lentamente. La luz cegó un poco la visión de la rubia, quien comenzaba a acostumbrarse a lo brillante de la habitación hasta dar con el rostro de su novia, quien le miraba con preocupación.

—¿Catra? —le llamó en un hilo de voz, aun adormilada. Parecía que Adora aun no podía centrarse del todo debido al sueño.

—Hey, ¿estas bien? —le peguntó Catra retirando su mano del hombro de la rubia quien se sentó a la orilla de la cama, descansando sus pies en el frío suelo, una sensación agradable para ella y que le ayudó a despertarse un poco.

—Lo estoy, ¿por qué lo preguntas? —cuestionó un poco mas despierta, dirigiendo la mirada a la castaña con curiosidad. Adora no entendía el motivo de su pregunta, solo estuvo durmiendo después de todo, ¿no?

—Porque parecía que estabas teniendo una pesadilla, tontita —respondió Catra rodando los ojos, algo irritada por la pregunta fuera de lugar. Adora frunció el entrecejo, claramente confundida al no saber de que estaba hablando su novia —, y lo olvidaste —susurró con cierta resignación, entiendo por completo que la rubia había olvidado su sueño, después de unos segundos simplemente suspiro —, olvida lo que dije, no fue nada —agregó para terminar el asunto y no darle vueltas, después de todo quizás solo era algo que pasó por esa ocasión.

—Si tu lo dices... —murmuró Adora con la ligera curiosidad de lo que se refería la de rasgos felinos, aunque si ella decía que lo olvidara seguro no era tan importante —. Por cierto, ¿es muy tarde? —preguntó dirigiendo su mirada al balcón, notando la intensidad del brillo de la mañana.

—No lo es, no te preocupes —le respondió Catra sin una pizca de preocupación, obteniendo una mirada fruncida de su novia —, oye, no hace mucho desperté, así que no creas que me iba a ir sin ti o algo así —murmuró lo ultimo sacudiendo su cola de un lado a otro jugueteando.

—Hujum —musitó Adora con una media sonrisa mientras alzaba una ceja, sabía bien que Catra si era capaz de dejarla atrás solo para que durmiera más, después de todo antes de llegar a otro planeta la dejaban dormir por lapsos aceptables de tiempo aun si ya se encontraban en su destino.

—Estoy hablando enserio —refutó Catra algo indignada, es cierto que quería que durmiera por más tiempo, pero la conocía tan bien que terminaría reclamando por no dejarla realizar su trabajo. Un maullido captó la atención de ambas, Melog se acercó hasta Adora y depositó su mentón en las piernas de ésta —¿Lo ves? —una sonrisa burlona apareció en sus labios, mostrando claramente que tenía la razón —. Melog ya lo ha dicho, no miento —una leve risa fue emitida por la rubia, quien le dio una caricia a su amigo.

—Esta bien —aceptó Adora volviendo su mirada a la castaña quien de igual forma le miró a los ojos, perdiéndose en ese azul cenizo de su mirada —¿Qué? —le preguntó con diversión ante su insistente mirar.

—Nada, solo que te ves mas horrible cuando recién despiertas —bromeó la castaña ganándose una mirada ofendida de su pareja, haciendo carcajear a la de rasgos felinos.

—¡Catra! —refunfuñó Adora intentando no ser contagiada por la risa de su novia, quien parecía divertirse mas con la expresión que tenía. La rubia tomó una de las almohadas y golpeó a la castaña con ella en la cara.

—¡Oye! —reclamó Catra sin dejar de reír, haciendo ceder a la rubia y comenzar a reír de igual manera. Melog sonrió y lanzó un maullido, haciendo callar a Catra y reír aun mas a Adora —¡Melog! —le regañó sintiendo sus mejillas arder, el felino le había traicionado.

—Wow, ¿entonces estabas mintiendo? —le cuestionó Adora con diversión, claramente aprovechándose de la oportunidad que Melog le había dado.

—Oh, ya cállate —musitó entre dientes dándole un ligero empujón en el hombro, la jugada se había volteado a favor de su pareja y claramente ya no tendría escapatoria por un rato, pero de pronto Adora paró de reír, extrañando a Catra quien se encontraba ahora cruzada de brazos y había cerrado sus ojos en señal de orgullo. Sintió como el dedo de su novia rozó su mejilla haciendo que abriera sus ojos bicolor y la observara a ella, quien le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

—¿Entonces soy tan hermosa por las mañanas? —le preguntó con coquetería, deslizando su mano hasta acunar el rostro de su novia en ella. Un ronroneo fue emitido desde la garganta de la castaña, quien descanso su mano sobre la de la rubia y acerco su rostro un poco mas al de ella.

—Eso depende de que tan poco irritante me pareces en las mañanas —insinuó acortando la distancia entre sus labios, sintiendo la respiración de la otra. Una leve risa salió de los labios de la rubia por lo testaruda que era su pareja y pronto esa distancia fue rota uniendo sus labios en un beso. Melog con cautela se alejo del regazo de Adora par darles espacio y se dirigió a su almohadón, sentándose en el mientras las dejaba disfrutar de su momento.

—¡Adora! ¡Catra! —llamaron al otro lado de la puerta a ambas, sacándolas de ese breve momento, un gruñido salió de la garganta de la castaña mientras su pareja simplemente rió por lo bajo, ya estaba mas que acostumbrada a que alguien apareciera y les interrumpiera —¿Debo recordarles que deberían estar en camino a la Zona del Terror? —les preguntó Glimmer con un tono algo irritado —, Scorpia me ha llamado como 20 veces preguntando angustiada por ustedes, cree que no llegaron vivas o tuvieron un accidente —musitó, pronto Catra suspiró por la actitud de la chica escorpión, ¿acaso era posible que ellas les pasara algo como eso?

—Lo lamento, Glimmer —se disculpó Adora enseguida —¡Dile que llegamos un poco tarde, por favor! —pidió la rubia mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía al guardarropa para sacar su ropa.

—Claro, yo voy a hacer el recado, ¿qué ustedes no tienen una tableta de comunicación? —cuestionó la pelirrosa entre dientes, provocando la risa de Catra por percibir que claramente la reina de Luna Brillante se encontraba de malhumor.

—¡Reclama eso al caballo con alas que ayer rompió la nuestra! —le informó Catra con diversión, con el claro objetivo de molestar a su amiga y que regañara al ser alado. Un silencio vino después de eso, extrañando a la pareja hasta que un sonoro suspiro se escuchó.

—Swift Wind tenía que ser... —murmuró la pelirrosa, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Adora por la seguridad de su amigo y el posible gran regaño que recibiría. Catra sonrió con malicia, algo que la rubia rápidamente se dio cuenta, y tomando una de sus blusas la hizo bola y se la lanzó a la castaña —, le diré a Bow que les consiga una nueva, ahora apresúrense que deben desayunar algo antes de irse —agregó para que después reinara el silencio, indicándoles que quizás se transportó.

—Si que disfrutas molestar a Swity —Adora le echó en cara aquello con acusación, haciendo sonreír con triunfo a la castaña —, eres imposible —agregó con diversión, terminado de peinar su cabello en aquella habitual coleta que solía hacerse.

—Anda, te preocuparas por el caballo después, ahora debemos ir a la Zona del Terror sino a Scorpia se le ocurrirán nuevos escenarios en los que terminamos perdidas en un lugar sin comida —musitó con diversión haciendo reír a Adora, quien le siguió el paso hacia la puerta junto a Melog.

[...]

Adora y Catra bajaron de un salto del esquife junto a Melog, el cual fue el primero en tomar la delantera, ambas se dirigieron hacia la habitual entrada del edificio que las había visto crecer por años y el cual ese día comenzaría a ser desmantelado.

—Seguro Scorpia esta dentro con las demás, ¿no? —comentó Adora mirando con atención la entrada del lugar. A pesar de haber estado antes en la Zona del Terror y haber ayudado con diversas áreas, sin duda no se habían acercado a ese edificio desde que se infiltraron para buscar a Primero, así que una ligera capa de incertidumbre había llegado a su pecho, junto a la imagen de cierta mujer que soñó en los últimos meses junto a un recuerdo borroso.

—Hey —le llamó Catra captando su atención y sacándola de sus pensamientos. La castaña entrelazó sus dedos a los de su pareja en señal de apoyo... Y a la vez para darse valor a si misma también.

—¿Crees que Perfuma nos regañe por tener a Scorpia preocupada? —le preguntó Adora con una tenue sonrisa, intentando cambiar el ambiente que les rodeaba. Catra simplemente le sonrió de vuelta.

—Seguramente —afirmó Catra con cierta diversión, teniendo en cuenta la personalidad de Perfuma. Entonces finalmente Adora soltó una leve risa, eliminando aquel ambiente tenso de hace unos segundos —. Anda, entremos —le incitó, tomando por completo su mano y caminando juntas al interior del lugar, que claramente se le notaba abandonado y con algunos escombros regados por doquier hasta que llegaron al punto centro del encuentro, donde les esperaban los demás.

Melog estaba siendo acariciado por Sea Hawk, quien tenía a su lado a Mermista que parecía estar diciéndole algo, mientras Perfuma hablaba con Scorpia hasta que notaron la llegada de sus amigas.

—¡Gatita montes! ¡Adora! —les llamó Scorpia con energía acercándose a ellas y abrazándolas.

—Hola, Scorpia —le saludó la rubia correspondiendo el abrazo efusivo de su amiga mientras su pareja simplemente sonreía debido a la costumbre que había adquirido ante las muestras de afecto de la chica escorpión.

—Vaya, pensé que nunca llegarían —comentó Mermista acercándose a ellas junto a Sea Hawk, Melog se deslizó entre las piernas de la peliverde obteniendo de su parte una caricia en su cabeza —, Scorpia inventó una y mil formas de decir razones de porque no llegaban, casi sonaban a una novela nueva —comentó con diversión. La pareja se miró entre sí y rió, justo recordaban lo que habían hablado antes de salir de Luna Brillante.

—¿Les parece gracioso? —cuestionó Perfuma mirándoles con el entrecejo fruncido, desaprobando por completo que aquello les pareciera gracioso cuando Scorpia siempre se preocupaba por ellas.

—No —respondieron ambas rápidamente al ligero escalofrío que sintieron con la pregunta de la princesa de Plumeria, obviamente hacerla molestar era cavar tu tumba.

—Creo que mejor nos ponemos a trabajar —intervino Scorpia con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa, incluso ella sabía que los regaños de Perfuma no eran un juego.

—Es hora de poner a estos bebés a trabajar —dijo Sea Hawk mostrando los músculos de sus brazos como si los presumiera a Mermista, la cual rodó los ojos, ya estaba más que acostumbrada a su forma de ser, pero tampoco perdería ella la costumbre de realizar esos gestos.

—Pues si hablamos de músculos, creo que cierta chicas te ganan... —murmuró Catra con burla, haciendo referencia a cierta chica escorpión y a cierta rubia que se volvía una amazónica de 2 metros. Las presentes solo rieron ante el comentario mientras el pirata se mostraba ofendido por lo dicho por la castaña.

—Y si es buen momento de ponerse a trabajar —dijo Adora tomando del brazo a la castaña, con l intención de llevarla al área de la que se encargarían ellas.

—¡Tengan cuidado y no se sobre-esfuercen! —les indicó Perfuma viendo como Melog iba tras de ella rápidamente —, vamos al área norte, Scorpia —

—¡Hora de la aventura! —exclamó Sea Hawk tomando una ruta distinta a la de Adora y Catra.

—Claro, puedes tomar la delantera —murmuró Mermista rodando los ojos y siguiéndole el paso.

Scorpia intercambio una mirada con Perfuma quien sonrió, sin duda la pareja era demasiado peculiar. Pronto ambas se dirigieron al lugar que les tocaba desmantelar par mejorar la instalación.

[...]

Las horas corrían rápido, y cuando menos lo esperaron la tarde había comenzado. She-ra se encargó de dejar las cosas que quitaron de los salones en carretas que después serian sacadas para desechar el material mientras Catra se encargaba de igual forma a acarrear cosas para deshacerse de ellas y despejar el lugar.

" _¡Adora! ¡Eres una lenta!"_

La rubia se detuvo unos instantes mientras unos materiales de metal los cargaba en sus brazos, en ese pasillo, un recuerdo vino a su cabeza, después de todo esas paredes estaban llenas de recuerdos y de historias.

" _¡Tu eres una tramposa!_ " 

Le había objetado sin dudas la pequeña versión de Adora a su amiga, una sonrisa apareció en los labios de la guerrera quien lanzó un suspiro para después deshacerse de aquel metal en sus brazos y destransformarse con tal de ir en busca de su pareja quien había avisado que se dirigiría a otro salón.

" _¡No puedes alcanzarme, Catra!_ " le había retado mientras corría lo mas lejos posible de ella.

" _¡Claro que puedo, tonta!_ " y así la pequeña de rasgos felinos atrapó a la de cabellos rubios haciéndola rodar por el suelo mientras reían a carcajadas.

Adora se rió, sin duda esos momentos junto a Catra eran los mejores en esos pasillos cuando no se les demandaba entrenar. Un maullido la sacó de sus pensamientos y de inmediato dirigió su mirada a Melog, quien se acercó a ella acariciando su cuerpo contra las piernas de la rubia.

—Hey, ¿qué sucede? —le preguntó con curiosidad acariciando su cabeza, el felino se apartó enseguida y lanzó otro maullido —, quieres que te siga, ¿eh? —susurró mientras él le daba la espalda comenzaba a caminar, Adora le siguió el paso suponiendo que quizás le llevaba a donde estaba Catra.

Melog se detuvo a la entrada de uno de los dormitorios para los cadetes y miró fijamente a Adora mientras se sentaba, la rubia le miró a él para después mirar al interior, sintiendo la nostalgia golpearle el pecho. Sin decir palabra alguna, ingreso al dormitorio y dirigió en automático su mirada a esa litera en especifico, notando la figura de Catra sentada a la orilla de la cama inferior mientras observaba aquel pedazo de metal frente a ella. La rubia finalmente llegó hasta su lado y en total silencio se sentó a su lado, contemplando aquel dibujo arañado, por lo que era lógico, las garras de Catra.

Adora miró de reojo a su novia quien mostraba en su semblante algo de tristeza y cierta frustración. La rubia volvió la mirada al dibujo y su mano se acercó al frío metal acariciándolo con las yemas de sus dedos.

—Estaba tan furiosa en ese momento... —susurró Catra observando la acción de su pareja con atención solo para después mirarle a ella quien en silencio asintió, dándole a entender que lo sabía y lo comprendía —. Este lugar... Es irritante estar aquí —murmuró con cierta amargura, desviando la mirada. Sin decir nada, Adora recargó su cabeza en el hombro de la castaña y no aparto su mano del dibujo, más bien aun lo contemplaba.

—Lo sé —respondió simplemente sin agregar más, después de todo, a ella también le removía muchas cosas aquel lugar. Catra bajó la mirada hacia la rubia observándola unos instantes, para luego depositar su mano sobre la de ella mirando una vez más ese dibujo —. Pero... ya sabes, este lugar cambiara y será mejor —dijo finalmente elevando la mirada para observar a su novia quien también le miró —. Un nuevo comienzo para el reino Garnet —agregó con una sonrisa.

—Si, ciertamente —murmuró Catra devolviéndole la sonrisa, a lo que Adora besó su frente —. Creo que deberíamos terminar esto, ¿no crees? —comentó después de unos largos segundos de silencio, obteniendo un asentimiento acompañado de una sonrisa por parte de su novia.

[...]

Catra, Adora y Melog se reunieron o mas rápido posible con sus amigos en la entrada del edificio. Mermista al verles se lo mencionó a los demás a lo que fueron recibidos con un saludo.

—Vaya, ¿Reunirse tarde con nosotros se esta volviendo costumbre? —les preguntó Mermista con cierta diversión, Melog corrió hasta ella y se le abalanzó tumbándola al suelo.

—¡Mermista, querida! —exclamó Sea Hawk al verla en el suelo mientras el felino le lamía el rostro, las demás simplemente se rieron ante aquello.

—Agh, como sea —musitó Mermista intentando no reírse por la muestra súbita de cariño del felino.

—¿Lograron avanzar? —le preguntó Perfuma a la pareja, las cuales se miraron entre sí sonriendo, solo para devolver la mirada a la princesa de Plumeria.

—Si lo hicimos, Perfuma —respondió Adora con seguridad, mientras a su lado, Catra descansaba su mano en la bolsa que colgaba de su brazo y donde en su interior, guardaba aquel pedazo de metal con el dibujo plasmado.

—Perfecto, entonces nos merecemos un descanso —celebró Scorpia con energía mientras se dirigía a Mermista y tomaba a Melog alejándolo de ella, quien fue ayudada por Sea Hawk para ponerse de pie —, si que eres tierno —murmuró la peliblanca abrazándolo mientras éste le lamía el rostro.

—Creo que cierto compañero mágico esta feliz —le dijo Adora a Catra quien rodó los ojos solo para después sacarle la lengua haciendo reír a Adora.

—¡Bien! —exclamó Perfuma dando una palmada para captar la atención de todos —¿Qué les parece si vamos a cenar algo a Plumeria? Nos lo merecemos —sugirió con una dulce sonrisa.

—Por mi no hay problema —respondió Catra encogiéndose de hombros y su novia asintió.

—Claro, ¿por qué no? —apoyó la idea Mermista.

—¡Servirá para contarles de mis últimas aventuras en el mar! —expresó el pirata con emoción.

—Si, si, claro —susurró Catra a Adora quien le dio un leve codazo en el brazo en señal de que no fuera tan mala.

—Déjalo —le murmuró Adora con diversión, Catra simplemente se encogió de hombros en respuesta.

—Bien, entonces vamos y podemos invitar a los demás —comentó Perfuma tomando la delantera, siendo seguid por Scorpia quien iba jugando con Melog.

—Uy, si invita a Brillitos quiero saber como le fue con el caballo con alas —dijo Catra adelantándose a Adora y siguiéndoles el paso a Sea Hawk y Mermista que conversaban sobre algo.

—¡Oye! —reclamó la rubia con diversión ante la insistencia de su novia por querer meter en problemas a su amigo. Rápidamente se encargó de correr para alcanzarla, solo para que al final la situación se volviera una carrera entre las dos mientras reían y eran observadas por el resto.

[...]


	5. Canción de cuna

_Adora se encontraba sola en una enorme habitación, los detalles en ella le hacían recordar a los cuartos de Luna Brillante, solo que sus marcos y decoraciones eran de un color dorado puro. Por alguna razón, ella estaba al lado de una ventana que dejaba ver un hermoso cielo oscuro lleno de estrellas que parecían lograr hacer más bello al cielo._

_Entonces escuchó el llanto de un bebé a su espalda, sacándola abruptamente del trance en que se había sumergido y volteó enseguida, notando una cuna en medio de aquella habitación. Una cuna que antes no estaba ahí. La rubia frunció el entrecejo confundida, el bebé lloraba casi con desesperación, quería acercarse, pero por alguna razón, no podía moverse de su sitio, como si no tuviera permitido llegar hasta ahí._

_Un tarareo captó de inmediato su atención y miró como una figura femenina apareció sin_   
_siquiera percatarse de dónde había venido o como había aparecido, pero podía decir que_ _era una mujer por la_ _complextura_ _de su cuerpo, su vestimenta y aquel cabello que caía como cascada por su espalda, pero su rostro... El rostro de aquella mujer era como una sombra... Podía divisar su boca, tenía unos finos labios que dibujaban una dulce sonrisa, pero sus ojos parecían ser escondidos por una neblina gris._

_Aquella misteriosa mujer inquietó a Adora, pero no era una inquietud de tener miedo o de estar en peligro, más bien, era como una extraña sensación en el pecho sobre algo que has olvidado._

_"Aún si las estrellas pierden su brillo yo siempre te voy a guiar"._

_Adora jadeo sorprendida cuando la mujer comenzó a cantar, el bebé aún lloraba, pero la dulce voz de la mujer había podido destacar claramente._

_"No te preocupes, yo siempre te cuido, nunca sola estarás"._

_Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Adora, observando como aquella mujer, en un gesto muy cuidadoso y amoroso, adentraba sus brazos a la cuna y sostenía un pequeño bulto hasta recargarlo en su pecho... Los sollozos del bebé disminuyeron, como si aquel contacto y aquella dulce voz fueran un bálsamo para su alma._

_"Vamos princesa, no llores más, a tu hogar_ _siempre volverás._   
_A tu hogar siempre volverás._   
_Y aún si te pierdes, yo te cantaré, para que puedas volver._ _.._   
_Para que puedas volver..."_

_Una inexplicable calma recorrió el cuerpo de Adora, mientras escuchaba a la mujer_ _simplemente tararear aquella canción,_ _meciendo_ _al bebé que ya no emitía sollozo alguno._

_Su dulce canción había logrado apaciguar al pequeño bebé y por alguna extraña razón, también le brindaba cierta calidez en el pecho a la rubia, quien observaba atenta los agraciados movimientos de aquella misteriosa figura._

_De pronto, la mujer dejo de hacer su labor, por unos segundos parecía estar solo mirando al bebé en sus brazos... Durante unos segundos que para Adora fueron demasiado largos, tanto que sentía una ligera confusión._

_"Ella no puede tener razón... No, no la tiene". Dijo la voz de la mujer con seriedad,_ _confundiendo aún más a la rubia. No tenían algún sentido aquellas palabras._

_—¿Adora? —la rubia se estremeció al ser sacada de su trance, aquella voz la identificó de inmediato. Era Catra y aquello... Era un sueño._

_"Es hora de despertar, Adora". Le dijo de pronto aquella mujer_ _sobresaltando_ _a la_   
_susodicha... Ella no había esperado para nada eso y sin siquiera poder pensar en aquello, todo se volvió negro,_ _arrastrándola a una profunda oscuridad._

[...]

Adora abrió sus ojos con pereza, la luz se había vuelto molesta para sus ojos e intentó tomar una de las almohadas para colocarla en su rostro... Ella no quería despertarse aún, quería saber más de la mujer y también... Escuchar aquella canción una vez más.

—¿Acaso piensas quedarte todo el día en la cama? —escuchó a Catra cuestionarla con su típico tono burlón. En respuesta, la rubia se volteo boca abajo.

—¿Quién me lo impediría? ¿Tú? —cuestionó Adora aún adormilada hundiendo su rostro en su almohada, la castaña a su lado agarró la sabana sobre ella y se la quitó de forma abrupta —¡Catra! —se quejó girándose de vuelta y mirando a la mencionada con el  
entrecejo fruncido.

—Sabes, es extraño que quieras seguir en cama —comentó Catra inclinando su cabeza un poco, tenía curiosidad por aquella actitud que estaba mostrando su pareja —¿Todo en orden? —preguntó intentando saber, si le pasaba algo a su novia.

—Tengo sueño, solo eso —contestó Adora haciendo un tierno puchero —¿Sabes que no era necesario despertarme tan temprano? —bufó sentándose por fin en el colchón, tocando con sus pies el frío suelo.

—¿Temprano? Adora, créeme que temprano no es —declaró Catra alzando una ceja, parecía que la rubia no terminaba de despertarse y no se daba cuenta que, debido a la iluminación en la habitación, ya la mañana había avanzado bastante.

—Espera, ¿me quedé dormida? —murmuró la rubia dirigiendo su mirada al balcón por el cuestionamiento de la castaña, notando que efectivamente, la mañana estaba muy avanzada —, maldición —susurró dejando caer su cuerpo en el colchón y hundiendo su rostro en una de las almohadas.

—¿Desde cuando maldices? —le cuestionó Catra con una ceja alzada, ciertamente las únicas que maldecían eran Brillitos y ella, además de la princesa pez, claro.

Adora permaneció en silencio, recobrando los fragmentos de su sueño, esta vez claramente lo podía recordar, e incluso, todos los detalles se habían plasmado en su mente, sintiendo esa extraña calidez en su pecho al recordar aquella canción.

" _Eres diferente. En tu sangre corre un linaje perdido y eso lo sabes desde hace mucho tiempo_ "

Resonó en su cabeza como eco la frase emitida por la voz de una anciana.

—¿Adora? —Catra llamó su nombre al notar como su novia se había hundido en sus pensamientos, algo que sucedía en los últimos meses, y lo cual identificó, sucedía debido a sueños que la rubia tenía y que solía encubrir con un "no es nada".

—Perdón, estoy cansada —se excusó la rubia manteniendo su rostro en la almohada —¿Irás a Plumeria? —preguntó claramente cambiando el rumbo de la conversación.

—Claro, después de eso iré a Dryl para ver que es lo que Entrapta quiere mostrarme —le respondió cediendo por esta vez a no presionarla sobre lo que sea que no quería hablar por más que sintiera curiosidad sobre ello —¿Tu que harás? —preguntó de vuelta para indagar sus planes de hoy.

—Creo que iré a visitar a Gálatas y Aria, hace bastante tiempo no hablo con ellos —respondió Adora dedicándole una sonrisa a su pareja.

—Solo ten cuidado y no hagas ninguna tontería —le dijo Catra con cierta diversión, conociendo a la rubia, ésta podía meterse en problemas incluso sin proponérselo.

—No sé a que te refieres —susurró Adora con una sonrisa traviesa, solo para después ver como la castaña rió por lo bajo y se levantó de la cama en dirección a su guardarropa —. Por cierto, ¿y Melog? —miró por toda la habitación mientras se sentaba en el colchón, intentando localizar al mencionado.

—Con un poco de suerte debe estar molestando al caballo ese —murmuró la castaña con burla mientras terminaba de amarrar su cabello en una coleta.

—Sigo sin entender porque no se pueden llevar bien —comentó Adora con diversión a lo que Catra se encogió de hombros terminando de alistarse para después volver con la rubia.

—Digamos que el se mete donde no lo llaman, así que... —Adora se rió por aquello y después se puso de pie para darle un beso a la castaña en la mejilla.

—Nos vemos luego —le dijo con una dulce sonrisa, en señal de estarle deseando un buen día.

—Vuelvo más tarde —le susurró Catra sonriéndole de igual manera para luego dirigirse a la puerta de la habitación.

Una vez su novia salió de la habitación, la mirada de la rubia se dirigió a su guardarropa, pensando por unos instantes en el retazo de tela que le habían regalado los habitantes del último planeta que ayudaron. Por alguna razón, recordar el bordado de la mujer rubia le hacia pensar que había visto a esa persona antes... quizás en sus sueños.

" _Tienes miedo de saber más, o en verdad no quieres saber más. Eres una incógnita en ese sentido_ "

Adora suspiró, aquellas palabras se las había dicho una anciana del planeta Zenith antes de llegar a su última parada en costa Amaris. La mujer había tomado sus manos, diciendo que las leería para ella y de pronto comenzó a decir todo aquello.

_"¿De qué esta hablando?" preguntó Adora confundida por las palabras de la anciana mientras sus amigos hablaban con otros habitantes a su espalda._

_"La magia te quiere mostrar lo que desconoces, pero necesita tu permiso para proceder. La pregunta es, ¿tienes miedo de saber más o en verdad no necesitas saber más?" aquella mujer de cabellos blancos finalmente elevó su mirada para mirarla a los ojos provocando un escalofrío en la rubia._

_"Yo..." sus palabras quedaron a medias, ya que Bow se había acercado para avisarle que era momento de que se marcharan, fue entonces que la mujer dejó ir sus manos y le dedicó una sonrisa, solo para despedirse de ella y alejarse, dejándola aun mas confundida._

Adora finalmente caminó hasta su guardarropa y abrió el cajón, tomando en sus manos la tela bordada solo para observar a la persona plasmada en él.

_"A tu hogar siempre volverás"_

Su corazón recibió una ligera punzada al tener de nuevo aquel fragmento de la canción en su cabeza, ¿quizás... estaba relacionado a algo que debía saber? 

Suspiró y volvió a doblar la tela para después introducirla de nuevo en su lugar. Algo le estaba pasando con esos sueños y de alguna manera, habría deseado que Madam Razz estuviera ahí y al menos le diera una pista sobre lo que sus sueños significaban. 

Entonces su mirada se deslizó a la frazada, pensando unos instantes en si tomarla en sus manos. Al final cedió y hundió su rostro en ella aspirando su aroma, con ello, un poco de tranquilidad volvió a ella y también recorrió en su mente el ligero pensamiento de que posiblemente Angella la habría aconsejado sobre aquello.

[...]

Catra caminaba por aquel camino que conocía tan bien que la llevaba al corazón de Plumeria, mientras sus pensamientos se mantenían en cierta rubia.

—Hey, gatita —la llamaron con ese sobrenombre que solo cierta princesa de las redes solía usar con ella desde los últimos meses. Netossa venía de sentido contrario cargando una bolsa en su brazo, seguramente era algo que Perfuma le había proporcionado.

—Que hay, lanza redes —le saludó de vuelta deteniendo su andar al igual que la morena.

—¿Te diriges a tu sesión con Perfuma? ¿O vienes de visita? —preguntó con curiosidad mientras dejaba aquella bolsa descansar en el suelo y estiraba sus brazos sobre su cabeza.

—A la sesión, la verdad no sé porque crees que vendría de visita por voluntad propia a este lugar lleno de flores —gruñó la castaña provocando que la princesa se riera mientras rodaba los ojos, ella y los demás sabían que le gustaba pasar el rato haciendo jardinería gracias a que Perfuma le había inculcado ese hobby en los últimos meses. 

—Como digas —susurró Netossa con diversión —, y dime, ¿Cómo va todo con Adora? —preguntó por cortesía, aunque meramente era bueno hablar con la castaña de vez en cuando.

—Las cosas van como siempre —respondió la castaña cruzándose de brazos mientras su mirada se dirigía a un punto muerto del lugar. La princesa alzo una ceja, intuyendo de inmediato que algo había en esa respuesta tan simple y cortada.

—Humm, ¿segura? —cuestionó Netossa, cruzándose de brazos y mirando con interés a la castaña —. Puedes hablar conmigo, Catra, sabes que en lo que pueda las ayudaré a ambas —agregó con una media sonrisa.

—Ha estado pasando algo con Adora últimamente —comentó Catra, sintiendo que necesitaba hablar con alguien por su preocupación hacia su pareja —. Ha tenido sueños o algo así, pero por alguna razón no quiere contarmelos y cada vez más parece cerrarse a mi perdiéndose en sus pensamientos —relató cruzándose de brazos —. Siento que está lidiando con algo por su cuenta para no preocuparnos —susurró entre dientes, no estaba molesta en sí con que quisiera meditar lo que le sucedía o tomarse un espacio para procesarlo o entenderlo, más bien lo estaba por el hecho de que aquello solo estaba volviéndose algo cada vez más pesado de llevar por Adora, y no poder brindarle una mano con ello o que ella no se dejara ayudar le preocupaba de sobre manera al punto de irritarla.

—Entiendo el sentimiento de sentirte impotente y no saber que hacer, Catra —le apoyó brindándole una sonrisa —. Yo llegué a pasar por algo similar con Spinny, pero nada que una buena plática entre las dos, con calma y en un lugar cómodo no resolvió. Pero antes que nada, la otra persona debe estar lista para hablar o al menos... Tener el empujón correcto para decir lo que necesita sacar de sus hombros —tomó una pequeña pausa para suspirar y después continuar —. Conocemos a Adora, sabemos que ella no querrá decir nada hasta que sea muy necesario, pero quizás en este momento sería bueno darle un empujón para que se desahogue, porque si tus preocupaciones están creciendo, es que estás presintiendo que eso está yendo mal, y Catra, a veces debes seguir tus instintos cuando estos te gritan que debes ayudarle —se acercó hasta la felina, colocando su mano en el hombro de la joven —. Tranquila, gatita, seguro podrán resolverlo, conocemos a Adora y es más fuerte que todos nosotros juntos —agregó con confianza logrando sacarle una sonrisa a la castaña.

—Gracias, lanza redes —susurró para después tomar una bocanada de aire mientras Netossa tomaba aquella bolsa de nuevo en sus manos —. Me iré, seguro Perfuma me está esperando —le dijo dándole un saludo de despedida con su mano, para después seguir su camino. Netossa espero a perderla de vista para dar la vuelta y seguir su camino.

[...]

Adora bajó de Swift Wind, quien le había hecho el favor de llevarla a dónde Gálatas y Aria estarían. El corcel emprendió de nuevo el vuelo, con el acuerdo de volver después por ella.

 _“Es bueno verte, Adora_ ” la mencionada sonrió mirando a Gálatas y Aria sentados en el claro césped. Ella se acercó con total confianza y se sentó al lado de Aria.

—También es bueno verlos —correspondió con una sonrisa, notando cómo algunas criaturas mágicas se acercaban a dónde estaba y se acomodaban a su alrededor.

 _“¿Cómo has estado, querida?”_ le preguntó Aria con aquel tono maternal que solía darle una especie de seguridad a la rubia para hablar abiertamente.

—He estado muy bien, no hace mucho regresamos del espacio y tuvimos la ceremonia de la reina Angella —relató con una sonrisa —. Por cierto, he venido a hablar un rato con ustedes, espero no les moleste —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa tímida y sus mejillas algo sonrojadas, una leve risa fue emitida por sus mentores mágicos quienes movieron su cabeza en señal de negación.

 _“Siempre es bueno tenerte por aquí, querida_ ” le respondió Aria con tranquilidad. Adora sonrió enérgica y comenzó a relatar sus aventuras en el espacio, así como eventos que habían sucedido al volver y eventos de antes que se marcharan al espacio, siendo escuchada con suma atención por los dos adultos.

—Y una amiga, la princesa Entrapta, está haciendo una línea del tiempo o algo así sobre mi —les comentó con algo de diversión —. Dijo que le pareció interesante conectar puntos claves y mejorar el relato de como She-ra llegó a Etheria o algo así, creo que hasta Castaspella, la tía de la reina Glimmer u que es hechicera de Mystacor, está interesada para mejorar el relato sobre mi en los libros —agregó. Entrapta le había realizado una entrevista unos días antes de que se embarcarán en su viaje en el espacio, todo con tal de realizar una línea del tiempo.

Pronto una suave brisa recorrió aquel prado rebosante de tranquilidad por el flujo de magia y Adora quedó perdida un rato en sus pensamientos mientras las criaturas bebés estaban acostadas contra ella durmiendo. Las preguntas volvieron y salieron a la superficie como en la primera entrevista que tuvo con Entrapta... Sus orígenes, el como llego a Etheria, el portal, su edad, la cual habían descubierto apenas el año pasado cuando Scorpia encontró registros de cada cadete en la Horda en un cobertizo adjunto al edificio en el que fueron entrenadas y dándoles una fecha a sus amigos para celebrar el cumpleaños de Catra, Scorpia y de ella a partir de ese momento (de hecho, lograron encontrar esos registros antes del cumpleaños de su pareja, a lo que pudieron hacerle un pequeño detalle a ella).

Mientras pensaba, aquella melodía volvió a su mente, recordando aquella dulce canción que escucho en sus sueños y que la llevó a recargarse por completo en Aria, cerrando sus ojos por un momento disfrutando de aquella canción mientras la tarde avanzaba...

[...]


	6. Los sueños que te llaman

Adora se encontraba sentada a la orilla del sillón-cama, mientras observaba por la ventana el cielo. Un cielo tan familiar y lleno de estrellas que al verlo la hacía relajarse por los colores tan vividos que poseía. Melog se encontraba acostado en sus piernas, a lo que la joven le acariciaba con la mano su cabeza haciéndole mimos, a la vez que tarareaba una ajena melodía. Estaba tan absorta que ni siquiera se percató de que su pareja había entrado a la habitación.

—¿Qué canción es esa? Nunca te había escuchado ni siquiera tararear algo en tu vida —dijo Catra con cierta diversión, acercándose a la rubia quien parecía haber salido de alguna especie de trance y desvió la mirada a la felina.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Adora confundida, no había logrado prestar atención a lo dicho por su novia. La de rasgos felinos frunció el entrecejo.

—Esta bien, es suficiente —dijo Catra con seriedad. Melog levantó su cabeza enseguida y dió un salto para después dirigirse a la puerta, por la cual salió dejando al par a solas. La castaña tomó asiento frente a su pareja —¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo, Adora? —preguntó de manera directa.

—No pasa nada —respondió Adora desviando la mirada hacia la ventana y haciéndose la desatendida.

—Adora, sé qué ocurre algo, has estado muy extraña desde hace bastante tiempo —Catra suspiró, doblando su pierna sobre el colchón y descansando su brazo sobre su rodilla —¿Hay algo que te ha estado molestando?

—En serio estoy bien, nada de lo que debas preocuparte —insistió la de cabellos rubios, tamborileando sus dedos contra su pierna, sintiendo nervios por la preocupación de su pareja.

—Adora, yo no te insistiré si no quieres hablar de eso, pero al menos no me mientas respecto a cómo te sientes —espetó Catra algo irritada, levantándose de su lugar, todo con la intención de irse de la habitación. Por una parte entendía bien que su pareja estaba lidiando con algo y que probablemente lo estaba haciendo sola para no preocupar a los demás, después de todo, era algo normal de ella. Adora tenía la mala costumbre de guardarse las cosas para si misma y aunque entendía bien que para ella no era fácil expresar lo que deseaba con facilidad, no podía evitar sentir esa pizca de irritación en su pecho.

—¡Espera, Catra! —le llamó Adora con preocupación, levantándose enseguida de su lugar y acercándose a la aludida, quien había detenido sus pasos justo en la puerta mientras tomaba el pomo de ésta —. Escucha, lo siento —se disculpo atropelladamente. Entendía bien la preocupación de su novia, tenía meses lidiando con pesadillas, cosas, hundiéndose en sus pensamientos, que era tonto decir que la castaña no se había percatado de eso cuando siempre le ha prestado atención y la conoce más de lo que se conoce a si misma —, no es mi intención ocultarte cosas o mentirte, es lo último que quisiera hacer —la castaña se giró hacia ella, mirándole con aquella mirada bicolor que reflejaba una pizca de tristeza —. Pero he estado lidiando con algo que no entiendo y quería intentar entenderlo por mi cuenta... Pero ya veo que no puedo hacer eso —susurró lo último con algo de tristeza y frustración. Ahora, aquella melodía no podía sacarla de su cabeza y la necesidad de averiguar de qué se trataba había incrementado considerablemente.

Catra suspiró, pronto sus manos tomaron las de la rubia brindándoles aquella calidez con la que solía sentirse segura en los momentos difíciles.

—Aun a pesar de que ha sido un año largo, tú has estado apoyándome todo el tiempo con las sesiones de Perfuma, a darme el aliento para ser mejor y sé que estás dispuesta a ayudarme con lo que sea —dijo Catra acariciando con sus pulgares el dorso de las manos de la rubia —. Así que, debes entender que si necesitas algo yo también puedo apoyarte, yo también puedo ayudarte y puedes contar conmigo. Recuerda, yo junto a ti y tu junto a mi, lado a lado —susurró con dulzura. Los ojos de Adora se cristalizaron y un leve sollozo fue emitido de sus labios. Estaba algo agotada por lidiar con esos sueños y no encontrarles sentido, así que quizás... Si podía hablar de ello y encontrar una perspectiva diferente.

—¿Podemos hablar de ello con Glimmer y Bow? Quiero contarles a los tres lo que he soñado los últimos meses —dijo Adora intentando ocultar el hilo tembloroso de voz que anudaba su garganta.

—Brillitos estaba en la sala de reuniones junto a Flechitas, iré a por ellos y les diré que vengan para que puedas contarnos —comentó Catra con una media sonrisa, soltando con lentitud las manos de su pareja para dirigirse a la puerta, pero Adora le detuvo antes de eso y le abrazó. La castaña correspondió el gesto sin decir más, esperaba que la situación se tranquilizara un poco y que Adora pudiera liberarse de ello un poco.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Adora tomó una bocanada de aire, sintiendo un poco del peso de sus hombros retirarse y dejándole descansar. Sus amigos y pareja habían escuchado atentamente toda su explicación sin interrumpirla mientras el brillo de las luciérnagas se reflejaban en la ventana señalando que ya era de noche.

—Entonces, esa clase de sueños los has tenido casi por un año, ¿no? —intentó Bow cersiorarse de la información, pensando detenidamente en los fragmentos de sueños que podía la rubia recordar mientras miraba al techo de la habitación recargando un poco su cuerpo en sus brazos que se recargaban en el colchón de la cama de la pareja. Adora asintió en silencio para dar la confirmación de que así era.

—Y el último sueño trato de una canción de cuna y una mujer cargando a un bebé... —susurró Glimmer con los brazos cruzados sosteniendo parte de su cuerpo al estar acostada bocabajo en la cama de sus amigas mientras balanceaba sus piernas.

—¿Y soñar a Shadow Weaver preguntándote sobre unos dibujos? Eso es extraño —murmuró Catra sentada cruzada de piernas al lado de Adora mientras ésta miraba a los tres procesar la información.

—¿No serán memorias tuyas? —preguntó Bow dirigiendo su mirada a Adora, quien le miró con confusión —. Lo de Sahdow Weaver pudiera ser una memoria de cuando eras niña, algo que pasó, ¿y si los sueños que tienes también son memorias, pero de más tiempo atrás?

—¿Te refieres a que sean memorias que alguien le dejo, una vida pasada o de cuando era bebé? —le cuestionó Catra con una ceja alzada, podría ser una posibilidad, pero... ¿cuáles eran las probabilidades de que alguien pueda tener memorias de mucho tiempo atrás?

—Pudiera ser posible —argumentó Glimmer entendiendo la razón del tono de Catra al realizar aquella pregunta —. Es decir, Adora es She-ra, libero la magia de Etheria y ha estado en contacto con diversos tipos de magia en nuestro viaje, ¿y si eso de algún modo ha estado desbloqueando alguna especie de recuerdos a los que aún no puede llegar del todo? —lanzó Glimmer aquella pregunta mirando a Adora.

—Si es así, podría buscar respuestas mirando en sus memorias —comentó Catra cruzándose de brazos y dirigiendo la mirada a su novia.

—Entonces, ¿la propuesta sería indagar en mis memorias o algo así para ver esas visiones? —cuestionó Adora alzando una ceja, intentando cersiorarse de que entendió lo que estaban diciendo sus amigos. Algo loco, pero podría darle respuestas.

—Podríamos hacerlo con un hechizo, con ayuda de mi papá, claro —comentó Glimmer sentándose por fin en el colchón —. Solo que, tendría que explicarle un poco el motivo por el que queremos hacer el hechizo, ¿te molestaría? —le preguntó a su amiga, más que nada queriendo respetar su privacidad y la confianza que les había dado al contarles sobre lo que le sucedía.

—Claro, está bien —le respondió Adora con una sonrisa, segura de que Glimmer solo le diría lo necesario a Micah y que el hombre por igual, no la cuestionaría y respetaría su espacio personal.

—Podemos hacerlo mañana, antes de la reunión que tendremos para un recuento de actividades realizadas con las demás princesas —propuso Bow, levantándose de la cama y dando un estiramiento de sus brazos.

—Me parece bien —aprobó Adora con una sonrisa —. Muchas gracias, chicos —les agradeció obteniendo una sonrisa por parte de ellos.

—Bueno, nosotros nos iremos, ya es tarde y debo terminar el pedido que me hizo Entrapta —comentó Bow girándose a la cama y extendiendo su mano a Glimmer, quien sonrió ladinamente y la tomó, siendo sacada de la cama de un impulso.

—Iré a hablar con mi padre, ustedes ya deberían descansar que seguro el pobre Melog quiere dormir también y ustedes no le dejan —dijo la pelirrosa con diversión. Notando cómo el felino había entrado a la habitación cuando Adora estuvo a la mitad de su explicación y se quedó acostado en su almohadón con sus ojos cerrados, probablemente ya dormido.

—Como diga, su majestad —dijeron Catra y Adora conjuntamente con diversión, provocando que la reina soltara la mano de su novio y tomara una almohada de la cama solo para lanzarselas. Acto seguido corrió hasta el moreno y lo tomó del brazo, transportandolos fuera de la habitación.

—¡Cobarde! —exclamó Catra provocando las risas de Adora, contagiando de inmediato a la castaña y tirándose ambas a la cama riendo aún.

Pronto, Catra deslizó su brazo por la cintura de Adora, ambas quedando frente a frente mientras el silencio inundaba la habitación y solo las ligeras respiraciones de Melog que se escuchaban cuando dormía eran escuchadas por ambas. La castaña pronto se acurrucó un poco más en su pareja, dejando que su novia colocará su mentón en la coronilla de su cabeza, dejándose llevar por la tranquilidad del momento...

[...]


	7. Memorias

Adora tomó una bocanada de aire y cerró sus ojos, meditando unos instantes la situación, sabía bien que una vez Micah hiciera aquel hechizo podrían abordar todas aquellas memorias o recuerdos ajenos a ella que no podía visualizar, pero que había estado viendo de alguna manera. Debía admitir, que tenía bastante incertidumbre y que quizás, lo que descubriría estaría muy ligado a ella y que no era algo simplemente externo.

—Hagámoslo —dijo Adora finalmente con firmeza, mirando al rey con total decisión.

Micah miró a su hija y le asintió en una clara señal de que debían hacer lo que la rubia pedía, entonces ambos hicieron una runa en conjunto que atravesó la figura de la princesa del poder y pronto toda la habitación se iluminó. La rubia se giró dándole la espalda a sus amigos y al rey Micah.

La habitación comenzó a mostrar un panorama ilusorio, que de ser borroso pasaba a ser más claro dejando ver una hermosa habitación de tonos dorados y blancos, algo ostentoso pero cálido.

— _¡No puedes simplemente repetir una y otra vez que es su destino!_ —gritó una hermosa mujer molesta. Sus cabellos eran de un color rubio cenizo que llegaban a su espalda, sus ojos eran de color azul como el mar y su rostro... Era la vívida imagen de Adora, solo que aquel gesto lucía más desgastado e incluso enfermo.

—Esa mujer es idéntica a ti —comentó Catra expresando lo que ningún otro se atrevió a decir. Adora no respondió, simplemente se mantuvo observando aquel recuerdo. De pronto otra figura apareció en la habitación.

— _¡_ _Lo repito porque no pareces consciente de lo que esa niña representa y el poder que tiene!_ —refutó una mujer de cabellos cortos y ojos negros como la noche, mirando con total enojo a la de cabellos rubios — _¡_ _No entiendes que ella se encargara de derrotar a Hordiano Primero! ¡Y para eso debe ella llegar a ese planeta!_

— _¡_ _Deja de repetir esa estupidez, Alanis!_ —aquella mujer parecía a punto de estallar en enojo ante el notorio color rojizo que subía por su rostro — _¡_ _Ella es una bebé de tan solo una semana! ¡Una semana_! —recalcó casi con histeria — _¡_ _¿_ _Cómo puedes siquiera decir tales cosas como de que ella es_ _She_ _-ra?!_ —un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Adora, quien se abrazo a si misma, buscando de forma inconsciente calmar el leve temblor que tuvo, aquella discusión le era tan ajena como extrañamente familiar.

De pronto, un llanto desesperado inundó la habitación sacando a ambas mujeres de su discusión. La de cabellos rubios se giró de inmediato hacia una cuna que había aparecido en el panorama. Una vez se acercó a la cuna, adentró sus brazos y cargó un pequeño bulto —. _Shhh, shhh... Lo siento, amor_ —le susurró meciendole de un lado a otro, en un intento de calmar aquel llanto.

"Alanis" suspiró con cansancio, para después mirar duramente a la mujer que seguía en su labor de calmar a la pequeña criatura.

— _No entiendas nada, Diana_ —le dijo con severidad, provocando que la mujer dirigiera su mirada a ella con molestia —. _Pero pronto te darás cuenta que tengo razón, y entenderás que ella tiene un destino que debe cumplir, aún si es en contra de tus deseos_ —con aquellas palabras, la mujer pareció dirigirse a una puerta de la habitación y desapareció, dejando a "Diana" con el bebé que aún lloraba.

— _Ay, cariño_ —suspiró la mujer de cabellos rubios, observando a la criatura —. _Alanis logra agotarme incluso más que tú y tu hermana juntas_ —intentó bromear mientras le volvía a mecer en sus brazos —¿ _Quieres que te cante para que puedas volver a dormir, mi Adora?_

Adora jadeo, sin entender porque la mención de su nombre le había sorprendido tanto, cuando en sus visiones claramente la mujer ya le había llamado por su nombre. Glimmer y Bow le dirigieron a su amiga una mirada preocupada mientras Catra solo le observaba con seriedad, atenta a sus reacciones y preparada por cualquier movimiento de su novia.

— _Aún si las estrellas, pierden su brillo, yo siempre te voy a guiar_ —cantó Diana con una dulce sonrisa, mientras su mano retiraba un poco de la tela de su manta para dejar ver el rostro de la pequeña bebé, que tenía sus ojos inundados en lágrimas —. _No te preocupes, yo siempre te cuido, nunca sola estarás_ —aquellos pequeños ojos azules cenizo pronto dejaron de derramar lágrimas, solo para observar a la mujer que con su melodiosa voz lograba calmarla —. _Oh mi amor, no temas más, nunca sola estarás y siempre te voy a cuidar_ —una dulce risilla salió de la pequeña que estiró sus manos hacia Diana, en un intento de tocar su rostro. La mujer sonriendo embelesada por su ternura, acercó a la pequeña a su cara tocando así su frente —. _Vamos princesa, no llores más, a tu hogar siempre volverás... A tu hogar, siempre volverás_ —las pequeñas manos de la menor tocaron las mejillas de Diana, quien parecía hipnotizada con aquella pequeña figura —. _Y aún si te pierdes yo te cantaré, para que puedas volver... Para que puedas volver_ —cantó, bajando cada vez más su tono de voz, los ojos de la pequeña se cerraron lentamente, cayendo por fin en un profundo sueño —. _Mi cantar, siempre te irá a abrazar, aún si hay distancia entre nosotras, amor mío_ —le susurró para después depositar un beso en su frente provocando que la pequeña sonriera a pesar de haber caído dormida.

Aquella escena se deshizo rápidamente frente a los ojos de ellos y pronto, habían aparecido en otro lugar. Una nueva habitación.

— _Por favor, Kristen_ —la figura de Diana apareció, miraba suplicante a una figura frente a ella mientras cargaba a su bebé en sus brazos —. _Solo cuidala un rato, necesito ir a las orillas de_ _Merinar_ _a revisar la cosecha._

— _¿Por qué siempre me usas de niñera?_ —gruñó la mujer quien pronto se mostró más clara sorprendiendo a los que veían aquella visión. Era una mujer de rasgos felinos. Su piel era grisácea, portaba unas orejas tintadas en negro y sus ojos eran de un claro dorado —. _Soy la orgullosa líder de los_ _Magicats_ _, aliados a la facción del reino_ _Solarian_ —musitó mirándola con el entrecejo fruncido—. _Somos guerreros, ¿por qué tengo que cuidar de la mocosa menor?_ —cuestionó irritada.

—Así que la raza de Catra tienen esa actitud... Eso explica mucho —susurró Glimmer con burla, intentando aligerar un poco el ambiente, Bow rió por lo bajo ante su comentario y Catra simplemente rodó los ojos. Adora no dijo nada, más bien parecía no haber captado aquello y simplemente se mantuvo mirando atentamente a las dos figuras.

— _Kristen, eres mi mejor amiga de toda la vida y eres su tía_ —dijo Diana con diversión —. _Además, sé muy bien que quieres cargarla_ —canturreó acercándose a ella e inclinándose un poco para que la mujer felino mirara a la pequeña quien tenía sus ojos bien abiertos, atenta a todo su alrededor —. _Solo mírala, ¿no te_ _derrites_ _con su dulce carita?_ —le preguntó haciendo un tierno puchero. Su mejor amiga se cruzó de brazos e intentó apartar la vista de la criatura, pero no pudo evitar volver a mirarla de reojo —. _Yo sé que quieres pasar el rato con ella, Kristen_ —volvió a entonar su voz intentando persuadirla.

Kristen gruñó, harta de su amiga — _¡Bien! Dame al cachorro y vete a hacer tus cosas de la realeza_ —le espetó fastidiada, estirando sus brazos hacia Diana y tomando a la niña en sus brazos.

— _Recuerda, tu mano en su cabeza_ —le recordó Diana con una sonrisa.

— _Tsk_ _, lo sé, ya cuide de Alisha antes_ —se quejó Kristen molesta, acomodando a la pequeña bebé en sus brazos.

— _Eres la mejor amiga del mundo, Kristen_ —dijo con emoción Diana para después acercarse y besar la frente de su bebé —. _Mami tiene trabajo, te quedarás con la tía Kristen hasta que vuelva así que no le_ _causes_ _problemas ¿si?_ —le habló con dulzura acariciando con su dedo la mejilla pálida de su bebé, quien emitió una dulce risilla _—¡Aaah, maldición!_ —se quejó haciendo un puchero — _¿Cómo hago para alejarme de ti?_ —cuestionó en un lamento.

— _Ya lárgate_ —le gruñó Kristen moviéndose un poco para alejar a la bebé del rostro de Diana —, _si continúas viéndola nunca te irás, hacías lo mismo con Alisha_ —se quejó rodando los ojos. Diana mordió su labio y asintió aceptando su punto, para después dirigirse a la puerta de la habitación y salir dejándolas solas —. _Bien, Adora_ —su mirada volvió a la pequeña que a pesar de tener poco tiempo de nacida, estaba muy atenta a todo con sus pequeños ojos. Kristen no pudo evitar mostrar una pequeña sonrisa ante eso —. _Vaya, eres muy pequeña pero ya pones atención a todo, eso es muy bueno, florecilla_ —le dijo deslizando su cola hasta el rostro de la pequeña tocando la punta de su nariz. La bebé rió ante esa acción —. _Genial, igual de risueña que la madre_ —aquello pareció una queja, pero la sonrisa en sus labios no dejaba tomarlo como tal —. _Solo espero que no seas una llorona como tú hermana, ella era un dolor de cabeza cuando era bebé, lloraba por todo_ —le comenta mientras su cola aún le da leves caricias al puente de su nariz, provocando que la bebé comenzará a dormitar —. _Sin duda tienes más rasgos de tu madre que de tu padre_ —susurró mostrando cierto orgullo en su tono de voz. Adora subió lentamente su mano a su pecho, arrugando un poco la tela de su chaqueta. La voz de Kristen le provocaba nostalgia, una nostalgia asfixiante en el pecho, aún a pesar de no haber podido recordarla por mucho tiempo.

La escena desapareció y formó otra, al parecer en un campo abierto... O un campo de entrenamiento.

— _Adora tiene magia_ —dijo con seriedad Alanis mirando fijamente a una joven con la que compartía algunos rasgos, lo único que las diferenciaba era la estatura y... El tono de sus ojos, portando la más joven un color verde en ellos.

— _Adora es una bebé, que aún no ha cumplido ni el mes de nacida y es de lo más normal posible_ —le discutió la joven mientras llevaba en sus manos un arco, apuntando una flecha al blanco que estaba a varios metros lejos de ella en un campo abierto y muy colorido —. _Alanis, incluso desde antes que ella naciera has repetido una y otra vez que Adora tiene magia. Que ella es..._ —la mirada de la joven se ensombreció, quitando un poco la tensión de sus manos. Luego volvió rápidamente a tensar el agarre en el objeto y lanzó la flecha dando en el blanco —. _Dices que ella será_ _She_ _-ra_ —dijo con seriedad bajando su arco y volviendo la mirada a la mujer —. _Hermana, no ha aparecido una nueva_ _She_ _-ra desde hace casi 50 años, ¿sabes lo que implicaría que Adora lo fuera?_ —le cuestionó mostrando en su mirada algo de pesar —. _Significa que tiene que cargar con un destino más grande que sus hombros. Significa que tiene que dejar una parte de ella en el camino. Significa que tiene la responsabilidad y la vida de otros en sus manos._ _Significa que deberá de dejar de lado su bienestar para proteger a otros_ —una pizca de dureza se reflejó en sus ojos verdosos y se acercó a su hermana —. _Diana es su madre, ella quiere una vida normal para su bebé, quiere verla crecer, jugar, reír, llorar... Quiere que tenga una vida incluso un poco más normal que la de Alisha, quien tuvo que aprender defensa personal a una edad muy corta_ —colgó el arco en su espalda sin apartar la mirada de su hermana — _¿Cómo esperas que reaccione cuando estás_ _imponiéndole_ _un duro destino a_ ** _su_** _hija?_ —le cuestionó.

— _Tú tampoco lo entiendes, Jocelyn_ —reprochó Alanis con frialdad, mirando con desaprobación a su hermana —. _Ninguna de ustedes logra comprender la magnitud de este asunto, y eso es solamente porque las emociones_ _nublan_ _su juicio_ —su hermana abrió sus ojos asombrada y apretó sus manos en puños al punto de mostrar que temblaba.

— _¿Las emociones nos_ _nublan_ _el juicio?_ —Jocelyn soltó una carcajada cargada de burla — _¡Es nuestra sobrina, Alanis! ¡Es hija de nuestro hermano mayor! ¡¿Cómo te puedes atrever a decir semejante cosa?!_ —le gritó casi con histeria, parecía que estaba apunto de darle una bofetada ante la notoria cólera que su rostro reflejaba. De pronto, se escuchó un sollozo que captó la atención de ambas enseguida, llevando sus miradas al almohadón en el césped a unos metros de ellas, rodeado de flores mientras una pequeña figura removía sus bracitos entre la molesta manta. Jocelyn suavizó su mirada y se dirigió al almohadón donde se colocó de cuclillas solo para tomar a la bebé en brazos — _¿Ya te aburriste? Perdón, mi calentamiento se extendió un poco y tú tía Alanis quería comenzar a discutir —_ le dijo con dulzura mirando fijamente a la pequeña bebé para sonreírle en un claro gesto de tranquilizarla. Después de eso, le lanzó una mirada fría a su hermana, quien suspiró con cansancio para después caminar lejos de ellas. Jocelyn soltó un suspiro, solo para volver a mirar a la bebé que le miraba con notoria curiosidad. La pelinegra sonrió —. _Oh muñequita..._ —suspiró, mostrando un ligero cansancio —, _se supone que soy la hermana menor, pero debo actuar como la mayor cuando Alanis toma esa postura_ —comentó con lamentación, acercando su rostro a la carita de la bebé y frotando su nariz con la suya —. _Espero tengas amnesia infantil y olvides un poco lo horrible que puede llegar a ser Alanis, ya sabes, no es mala. Solo algo cabezota_ —las manos de la bebé llegaron a las mejillas de Jocelyn, como si la pequeña buscara de alguna forma consolar a la joven pelinegra, quien sonrió con dulzura — _¡Cómo te amo!_ —exclamó en un chillido repartiendo besos en las mejillas de la bebé que reía risueñamente ante aquel contacto.

Adora sintió un leve escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo, por alguna razón, había sentido una extraña familiaridad con aquello. Haciéndole sentir que Alanis, parecía ser una versión de Shadow Weaver... Menos escalofriante ... Pero parecida a ella al final de cuentas, haciéndole sentir un poco incómoda. Pero al presenciar aquella escena con Jocelyn, aquella incomodidad se había esfumado, dejándole sentir una nostálgica calidez en el pecho y provocando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Bow cubrió su boca con su mano y dejo ver sus ojos ligeramente llorosos, en una clara muestra de que aquello le había parecido algo tierno. Glimmer al darse cuenta de eso sonrió y colocó su mano en el brazo de su novio, para después recargar su cabeza en él. Catra por otro lado, al igual que Micah, habían decido presenciar todo en silencio y con seriedad, analizando cada uno de esos detalles en la historia de Adora.

Una nueva escena apareció, está vez, volvieron a lo que parecía ser una sala de estar, decorada sencillamente pero sin perder el toque hogareño.

— _¡Mamá he llegado!_ —exclamó una joven voz. Una adolescente entró a la habitación, su cabello era de color rubio cenizo y sus ojos eran verdosos. Llevaba su cabello rizado de sus puntas y compartía unos leves rasgos con Diana, quien al verla llegar le sonrió con dulzura.

— _¿Cómo te fue hoy, princesa?_ —le preguntó Diana acercándose a ella y acunando su rostro entre sus manos.

— _¡Fantástico! Logré darle una paliza a mi instructor y también a uno de esos_ _idiotas_ _Magifox_ —dijo con notorio orgullo la jovencita.

— _Alisha, cuida como hablas_ —le dijo Diana con una media sonrisa mientras alzaba una ceja. Gesto que de inmediato Catra reconoció en Adora, haciendo sonreír a la felina —. _Recuerda, aún eres..._

— _Una princesa a pesar de que por el momento hayamos dejado el castillo para estar en la línea delantera de la defensa por nuestro pueblo y nuestro reino... O lo que queda de él_ —completó la joven con algo de cansancio, mostrando que aquel discurso se lo sabía de memoria —. _Cuidaré mi lenguaje_ —aseguró un poco de mala gana desviando su mirada a otro lado, y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. Pronto se alejó de su madre para llegar a la pequeña cuna en la sala y se asomó por ella — _¡Hola, preciosa!_ —saludó con emoción metiendo sus brazos y tomando a la bebé para cargarla pegándola a su pecho.

— _Ten cuidado en como la sostienes, Alisha_ —le pidió su madre con preocupación, acercándose a ellas. Probablemente buscando atrapar a la bebé en caso de que su hija mayor diera un paso en falso.

Alisha rodó los ojos —. _Vamos, mamá, soy la más cuidadosa del mundo, no dejaría que Adora se_ _lastimara_ _por nada_ —refutó para después acercar su rostro a la bebé y besar su frente — _¿Adivina qué? Soy la mejor en el entrenamiento, hoy logré derribar al instructor y a un compañero irritante_ —le contó a la bebé quien se había llevado su dedo pulgar a la boca mientras observaba a su hermana —. _Cuando crezcas, te enseñaré a ser la mejor combatiente del mundo y juntas_ _patearemos_ _algunos clones_ —dijo con emoción dando un suave giro.

— _Oh, claro que no, señorita_ —intervino Diana rápidamente tomando a la bebé en sus brazos.

— _¡Mamá!_ —refunfuñó Alisha haciendo un puchero.

— _Nada de enseñarle violencia a tu hermana siendo tan pequeña, no porque te di permiso a ti significa que Adora también_ —alegó la mayor volviendo a la bebé a la cuna —. _Ahora quédate aqui, am_ _or_ —le pidió con una sonrisa y volvió con su hija mayor.

Alisha bufó y rodó sus ojos mientras se cruzaba de brazos, mirando a su madre con un puchero. Después de unos segundos su expresión cambio, parecía que había pensado en algo y miró a su madre atentamente.

— _¿Es cierto lo que mi tía dice?_ —preguntó en voz baja, mirando la cuna de su hermana, un atisbo de tristeza apareció en sus ojos —. _Ella dice que Adora tiene magia_ —su mirar volvió a su madre, quien endureció su mirada azulada —. _Se supone que ella es la nueva_ _She_ _-ra, que su_ _clarividencia_ _se lo dijo, y tambien ese ser con el que se contacto_ —la joven se acercó de nuevo a la cuna, solo para inclinar su cuerpo dentro de ella y acariciar la mejilla de la bebé con su dedo —. _Mamá, ¿Adora debe irse lejos de nosotros?_ —preguntó con un leve temblor en su voz.

— _Lo que sea que te haya dicho Alanis es incorrecto. Ella no puede tener razón. Puede que ella y Jocelyn sean hijas de un rey que se casó con una mujer que poseía habilidades especiales, pero eso no significa que sus visiones y mucho menos ese "contacto" que tuvo con esa figura "milagrosa y desconocida" sean certeros_ —dijo aquello con dureza, mirando a su hija mayor que continuaba acariciando el rostro de su hermana.

— _¿Cuáles son exactamente esas visiones? —_ preguntó Alisha alejándose de su hermanita y volteando hacia su madre, mostrando una firmeza inquebrantable, transmitiendo su decisión por conocerlas.

Diana demostró de inmediato que entendió la determinación de su hija, y suspiró con cansancio —. _Sus visiones dicen que Adora deberá cruzar un portal cuando la oscuridad cubra nuestro hogar y que irá a un lugar donde será preparada para cumplir su destino_ —respondió, transmitiendo en sus ojos una notoria aflicción —. _Pero ella estará sola en el viaje, en el camino, en todo..._ —susurró. Sus manos temblaron a lo que las apretó en puños, el escuadrón de amigos y Micah pudo sentir aquel sentir de la mujer, como si fuera un libro abierto al que se le podía leer con mucha facilidad. Ella estaba asustada ante esa idea —. _Y también... Según ella nuestra gente desaparecerá, todo debido a lo débil que está nuestro reino por las consecuencias que dejaron hace algunos años la rebelión de la última She-ra, el escuadrón_ _Grayskull_ _, el cual, no concordaba con lo que nuestros antecesores hicieron_ —la mujer mordió sus labios, con la mirada fija en la espada que se encontraba sobre la chimenea como si de un adorno se tratase —, _aunque ciertamente, las acciones de nuestros antecesores no fueron correctas_ —susurró con cierta dureza, mostrando que aún pese a que eran su gente... Sus antecesores, ella no podría estar de acuerdo con sus acciones.

Alisha mantuvo el silencio, mirando a su madre con tristeza, y rápidamente se acercó a ella para abrazarla con fuerza. Con aquella última imágen, la escena comenzó a desaparecer.

El campo abierto fue mostrado de vuelta, pero está vez, la pequeña Adora estaba en un almohadón rodeada del césped y al lado de una roca. Por otro lado, Kristen estaba a unos metros parada frente a ella, mostrando sus garras y colmillos en un claro gesto de ataque, mientras frente suyo había otra figura también lista para atacarle.

Kristen se lanzó sobre aquella mujer de rasgos de un zorro y la sometió en el suelo, alzando su brazo mostrando sus garras en una clara muestra de amenaza.

— _¡No te le vuelvas a acercar, maldita zorra!_ —bramó Kristen echa una furia, su otro brazo lo tenía sobre el pecho de aquella mujer y estaba a horcajadas de ella, notoriamente no tenía forma de liberarse de ese agarre.

— _Oh Kristen..._ —susurró con burla la mujer zorra, desafiando a la felina con la mirada _—¿Acaso crees que los rumores no se extenderán rápido?_ —le preguntó con malicia, provocando que la felina alargara más sus uñas —. _La voz se esta corriendo, ellos saben que la pequeña tiene magia, ¿sabes lo raro que es eso en esta época?_ —un brillo de preocupación asomó en los ojos dorados de Kristen, quien parecía a punto de bajar su mano, dudando quizás de continuar aquella advertencia —. _Estarán tras ella, es un espécimen muy raro como favorecedor para nosotros_ —Kristen apretó su mandíbula con fuerza y estampó su mano a centímetros del rostro de la joven zorra, enterrando sus uñas en la tierra. Acto que sorprendió a la mujer.

— _Terracia_ _, más vale que no vuelvas a intentar acercarte y ni siquiera pienses abrir tu maldita boca o te arrancaré la lengua, ¿entiendes?_ —siseo Kristen, mostrando como se contenía para no darle una buena paliza —. _No puedo atacarte, soy una líder honorable, pero mi honor está ligado a la protección a la familia real de_ _Eternia_ _, los_ _Solarian_ _, así que más te vale no hacer algo que los perjudique, o te puedo asegurar que_ _vas_ _a desear_ _no haber dado un paso tan errado_ —rápidamente salto alejándose de la mujer, quien hizo una mueca de desagrado. Bajó la mirada a la bebé y luego volvió a mirar a Kristen. Al final se dió la vuelta y salió corriendo en sus cuatro extremidades. Kristen soltó un suspiro cansado, y acomodó sus cabellos negros y alborotados hacia atrás. Volvió su mirada a Adora quien removía la manta inquieta y la felina se acercó tomándola en brazos —. _La zorra esa estaba por tocarte ¿y no lloraste?, debes saber que no puedes confiar en las personas tan fácilmente, ¿cómo esperas sobrevivir así?_ —la bebé arrugó su semblante y lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer en sus ojos — _¡_ _Oh! Genial_ —ironizó — _¿Ahora sí lloras? Ahora resulta que si te estoy corrigiendo te pones a llorar, vaya que eres digna hija de Diana_ —refunfuño mirando con una ceja alzada a la pequeña que comenzó a gimotear. Kristen suspiró —. _Vale, lo siento, Florecilla_ —le dijo con una voz más suave, acercando la punta de su cola al puente de la nariz de la bebé y comenzando a acariciarla —. _Yo también debí haber estado más atenta, no tenía que haberme distraído con ese ruido y apartarme de tu lado. Solo así se acercó a ti_ —susurró. La pequeña bebé se dejó arrullar por aquel gesto de la felina, quien mostrando una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a tararear, comenzando a mecer su cuerpo de un lado a otro.

— _¿Kristen?_ —le llamaron a su espalda en voz baja, la magicat miró por sobre su hombro a Jocelyn, quien enlazo sus manos tras su espalda y comenzó a dar un leve balanceo de adelante atrás mientras sonreía —. _Que lindas se ven_ —canturreó con dulzura, haciendo gruñir a la felina.

— _No te gritaré, nada más porque la acabo de dormir_ —susurró entre dientes Kristen provocando una risilla en Jocelyn.

— _Hora de una pregunta, amiga_ —dijo Jocelyn acercándose a ella para lograr darle una caricia a la cabecita de la bebé — _¿Por qué la llamas "Florecilla"?_ —preguntó con curiosidad.

— _Porque ella tiene un aroma a flores_ —respondió Kristen con simpleza —. _No a un tipo en específico, más bien a un campo completo de flores. Solo por eso_ —agregó encogiéndose de hombros, deteniendo su arrullo a la bebé —. _Jocelyn_ —le nombró con seriedad a lo que la mencionada le otorgó su atención —. _Adora hizo crecer flores a su alrededor, con magia, después de haberla hecho reír_ —le informó con seriedad. El rostro de la joven mostró asombro y bajo la mirada a la pequeña —. _Alguien nos estuvo espiando cuando eso paso, y hace poco... La mano derecha de_ _Faron_ _intentó acercarse a ella_ —añadió. Jocelyn parecía empalidecer cada vez más, como si pronto se fuera a desvanecer.

— _¿Ella...?_ —la joven no podía hablar, se mantenía sin apartar la mirada del pequeño cuerpo — _¿En serio ella logró hacer crecer flores?_ —preguntó intentando recuperarse del shock.

— _Sus ojos brillaron_ _mostrándolos_ _de un potente azul y de pronto los brotes se abrieron_ —dijo Kristen deslizando la punta de su cola en la mejilla de Adora — _¿Alanis tiene razón en verdad?_ —cuestionó con seriedad — _¿Se avecina la caída de nuestra gente? ¿Adora en verdad debe cumplir con un destino tan potente como es el de ser_ _She_ _-ra?_ —lanzó aquellas preguntas sin permitir descifrar sus sentimientos, parecía haber alzado una barrera de acero para ocultar sus emociones.

— _No, no estoy de acuerdo con Alanis, algo debe de ir mal con sus visiones_ —refutó Jocelyn extendiendo sus brazos hacia Kristen y tomando a la bebé en los suyos —. _Si Adora tiene magia no necesariamente tiene que ver con que será_ _She_ _-ra, quizás haya otra explicación_ —sus palabras parecían mas un intento de convencerse asi misma que a su amiga, quien le miraba con seriedad —. _Hablaré esto con Diana, gracias por cuidarla, me haré cargo, y perdón por haber interrumpido tu trabajo._

— _No te preocupes, solo... Ten cuidado, espero poder frenar el rumor sobre la pequeña antes de que el reino se vuelva un caos_ —le dijo Kristen y la joven asintió en silencio, para después alejarse de ella caminando. Así, la escena desapareció.

Está vez, volvieron a mirar la casa donde vivía la familia real mostrando a Diana que cargaba a su bebé, mientras mostraba una pequeña mueca en sus labios.

— _Algo va mal, Jocelyn debió volver con noticias hace un rato si no estuviera pasando nada malo_ —susurró la mujer mirando a su bebé quien mantenía sus ojos bien abiertos, observándola —. _Quizás no debí dejar que Alisha fuera con ella_ —mostró un brillo de arrepentimiento en sus ojos, mostrando la preocupación hacia su hija mayor.

De repente, un estruendo sonó haciendo que Diana se acercará a la ventana y notará como a metros de su asentamiento, un humo negro se alzaba combinándose con el atardecer. Se comenzaron a escuchar gritos y llantos provocando alarma en Diana quien aferró a su bebé contra su pecho.

— _¡Viva la gloria de Hordiano Primero!_ —se escucharon las voces conjuntas de aquellos clones que todos conocían bien, haciendo a Diana alejarse de la ventana para esconderse entre las cortinas. Los pasos resonaban y la de cabellos rubios simplemente mecía a su bebé en sus brazos, seguramente para evitar que hiciera algún ruido y revelara la ubicación de ambas.

Al no escuchar más que los gritos y llantos cesar, la rubia se asomó por la ventana con lentitud, notando la soledad de la calle, a lo que se dirigió a la cuna y despositó a su bebé en ella para darse vuelta y dirigirse a la pared, dónde una espada se encontraba sobre una chimenea y la tomó en sus manos.

— _Debo_ _ocultarte_ _e ir a defender a nuestra gente_ —dijo la rubia con seriedad, dejando el arma sobre la mesa y tomando un elástico para amarrar su cabello en una coleta alta. Aquello solo hizo que el escuadrón de amigos comparara con gran fuerza a madre e hija, y su parecido tan fuerte. Adora era un reflejo de Diana —. _Necesitaré que..._ —sus palabras quedaron al aire cuando la puerta fue destruida, dejando ver a dos clones en la entrada que sonrieron.

— _Reina Diana de_ _Solarian_ _, la gobernante en pie con más poder en toda_ _Eternia_ —dijo uno de ellos con su tono calmado, quedándose de pie en el umbral de la puerta junto a su hermano —. _Usted es la gobernante que representa a todos los demás reinos. El reino de_ _Solarian_ _, el más grande e importante de este_ _corrompido planeta_.

Los ojos de Diana fueron hasta su bebé en la cuna. Tan lejos y tan cerca de ella que parecía debatir sus movimientos. Volvió la mirada a los clones.

— _Esto no tiene que acabar mal, su majestad_ —dijo uno de ellos con una voz diferente y con un brillo blanco en sus ojos, provocando un escalofrío en aquellos que veían como espectadores la escena —. _Si usted se rinde, puede que haya misericordia para lo que queda de su pueblo lleno de pecado que se dejó cegar por la avaricia y el poder_ —dijo con voz apacible, como notorio conquistador confiado que era.

El semblante de Diana mostró enojo, su cuerpo se giró enseguida a la mesa intentando llegar a la espada, pero un rayo verde atravesó su costado derecho, provocando que soltara un grito desgarrador y cayera al suelo. Cuando ella alzó su mirada, notó como el clon de la derecha cargaba una de esas armas tecnológicas con la que claramente le había disparado. Adora abrió sus ojos alarmada mientras su corazón latía desenfrenado, la sangre comenzaba a brotar de la herida y Diana no podía más que presionar su mano en ella para intentar parar la hemorragia.

— _Oh, querida_ —lamentó la voz de Hordiano Primero caminando a ella —. _Si tan solo no te hubieras precipitado, esto no habría pasado_ —dijo con algo de severidad reflejada en su semblante —. _Hermano, ve y anuncia que aquellos que se quieran rendir serán recibidos a la luz de Hordiano Primero, pero si hay quienes buscan resistirse..._ —miró fijamente a Diana a los ojos, quien mordió su labio y dejo notar la furia que sentía a través de su mirada —. _Deben proceder a darle la paz definitiva_ —terminó, provocando un escalofrío en Catra por sus palabras e inconscientemente, llevando su mano detrás de su cuello. Adora apretó con fuerza sus puños, sintiendo como sus dedos se encajaban en la palma de su mano. Estaba nerviosa, asustada, enojada... Hordiano Primero asesinaría a personas inocentes que no quisieran aceptar su "luz". Mataría a su gente. Quizás detestaba el hecho de que los Primeros fueran conquistadores que llegaron a dañar a los planetas por extraer magia o experimentar, pero aquellas personas... Al final de todo eran **su** gente.

— _Como usted ordene, gran Hordiano Primero_ —alabó el clon para después salir de la casa, dejándolos solos. Pronto, los gimoteos de una bebé comenzaron a sonar, captando la atención del conquistador y dejando reflejar una mirada de alarma en Diana quien no pudo evitar llevar sus ojos hacia la cuna de su bebé.

— _Así que ella es la princesa_ —aquel clon que servía de emisor para Primero se acercó a la cuna para observar a la pequeña bebé que soltó un sollozo —. _Pobre criatura, ella sería la última de ustedes. Pero no tiene que ser así, puede ser bendecida por la luz de Hordiano Primero, ella no tiene que sufrir_ —el clon acercó su mano a la pequeña acunando su mejilla. La pequeña soltó en llanto, como si supiera que aquella persona no debía tenerla cerca.

Diana pronto mostró desesperación en su mirada, alarmada de que él tocará a su pequeña niña y pronto esa desesperación fue reemplazada por un enojo puro. La rubia tomó con firmeza la espada y se puso de pie lo más silenciosamente posible, aún cuando se le dificultara por su condición.

— _Deberemos purificar su alma manchada por el linaje de_ ** _su_** _gente_ —dijo el conquistador mostrando repulsión en su mirada y su mano bajo al cuello del bebé rodeándolo.

— _¡Jamás amenaces a la bebé de una madre!_ —gritó Diana blandiendo la espada y logrando atravesar al clon, a quien con el mismo impulso lanzó al suelo sacándole la espada de nuevo.

Diana respiraba con gran dificultad mientras observaba al clon quien parecía, no iba a levantarse del suelo, a lo que soltó el arma que cayó en un golpe seco en el suelo. Con dificultad introdujo sus brazos a la cuna y tomó a su bebé que abrazó contra su pecho para calmar su desgarrador llanto.

— _Lo siento, amor, no quería que te asustara así_ —le susurró Diana con pesar caminando hasta la mesa, donde recargó su cuerpo contra los soportes de ésta. Su respiración se volvía cada vez más irregular y su manos mancharon la manta de su hija con su sangre —. _No te preocupes, aquí estoy contigo_ —besó su frente, logrando que su llanto cesara. Una mueca de dolor apareció en sus labios, la sangre cada vez más manchaba el suelo —. _Maldición... ¿Alanis tenía razón?_ —susurró con sus ojos llorosos, mientras observaba a su bebé. Se mantuvo absorta varios segundos mirándole a los ojos —. _Si... La tenía_ —dijo en un hilo de voz, transmitiendo lo destrozada que se sentía al admitir aquello.

De pronto se escucharon unos paso que hicieron a Diana elevar su mirada asustada y abrazo a su bebé con fuerza mostrando lo indefensa que se sentía y que deseaba proteger a su hija, aún cuando parecía ya no poder ponerse de pie.

— _¡Diana! ¡Adora!_ —exclamó la figura de Kristen sosteniéndose del umbral de la puerta, mientras sus ropajes se mostraban completamente rasguñados, con algunas heridas frescas en sus brazos y rostro, junto a un cabello totalmente desalineando _—¡Mierda!_ —exclamó al notar la condición en la que se encontraba la de cabellos rubios, que le miraba con unos ojos demasiado cansados.

— _Tienes que llevarte a Adora_ —fue lo primero que salió de los labios de Diana, quien reflejo una pizca de alivio en su mirada al saber... Que Kristen estaba ahí.

— _Tenemos que atender esa herida primero_ —gruñó la felina, dirigiéndose a la ventana y tomando la tela de las cortinas, como si las inspeccionara —. _Después saldremos de aquí, nos reuniremos con Alisha y Jocelyn... Y después nos pondremos a salvo_.

— _No... Escucha... ¡Kristen!_ —le llamó Diana con cierta desesperación mezclada con enojo al ver cómo la de rasgos felinos que arrancó una de las cortinas y una vez la hizo bola volvió con ella, haciendo presión en la herida — _¡Voy a morir, Kristen!_ —gritó exasperada, intentando frenar las acciones de la última líder de los Magicats — _¡Perdí mucha sangre! ¡Seré una carga!_ —agregó perdiendo el aliento debido a su condición, aferrando más a su bebé contra el pecho, la cual emitía débiles sollozos, claramente asustada por la situación.

— _¡Deja de decir estupideces!_ —vociferó Kristen con molestia — _¡Voy a detener la hemorragia y saldremos de aquí! ¡Juntas!_ —exclamó casi desesperada.

— _¡No lo haremos!_ —replicó Diana con sus ojos acuosos llenos de resignación — _¡No puedo ponerme de pie! ¡Apenas y puedo tener en mis brazos a Adora!_ —le gritó con una voz rota —. _Kristen... Por favor_ —suplicó en un hilo de voz.

— _No me puedes pedir esto... Diana, no puedes_ —Kristen alejó sus manos lentamente de la tela manchada en sangre. Resignandose con lentitud a que no podía hacer más.

— _Sabes que tengo razón_ —murmuró con gentileza para después tomar una ligera inhalación —. _Por favor, lleva a Adora con Alanis, y..._ —mordió sus labios con fuerza, mientras el dolor se reflejaba en su mirar azul que se clavó en su hija —, _dile a Alanis que debe hacer que ella cruce ese portal a... Etheria_ —susurró aquello último con suma amargura. Los ojos de Kristen se abrieron en sorpresa e incredulidad mezcladas.

— _¡No pienso hacer eso! ¡No se la entregaré a Alanis para enviarla a un planeta que está en una dimensión olvidada! ¡Y mucho menos te dejare aquí!_ —gritó Kristen con exasperación, claramente enojada por lo que Diana decía.

— _¡Tienes que hacerlo!_ —refutó Diana casi con desesperación pero con convicción, mirando a los ojos a Kristen quien pareció perder el aliento —. _Eres mi hermana, mi mejor amiga. Eres la única que cumpliría con mis deseos_.

— _Diana, seguro podremos hacer algo... No podemos simplemente dar por hecho que en verdad perderemos al planeta, que Hordiano ganará_ —intentó refutar Kristen con desesperación. Sin duda en un intento de convencerla a ella y a si misma.

— _Lo que Alanis dijo se está cumpliendo_ —le cortó rápidamente Diana, mirándole con dulzura —. _Me negué a escucharla por todo este tiempo, estaba tan aferrada... Tan asustada, que no confíe en sus habilidades, incluso me engañe a mi misma al decir que Adora seguro tenía magia debido a su abuela_ —una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla —. _Pero ella es_ _She_ _-ra, ella tiene que conectarse con la espada, entrenar... Lo odio con todas mis fuerzas, pero... Tendrá una mejor oportunidad si va a un planeta que está lejos del alcance de Primero, al menos, si no logra volver a nuestro planeta, o no puede hacer algo por nosotros siendo_ _She_ _-ra... Ella estaría a salvo_ —Kristen apretó sus manos en puños y después miró la sangre en el suelo y la ropa de Diana.

— _Yo... Lo entiendo_ —susurró aceptando de una vez, entendiendo que no tenían más tiempo para discutir, los clones seguro volverían a inspeccionar el área y a Diana tampoco le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida —. _Deberías... Despedirte de ella_ —le dijo en un hilo de voz, para después darse la vuelta y dirigirse al umbral de la puerta, seguro para vigilar.

Diana bajo su mirada a la bebé en sus brazos y le miró con tristeza —. _Amor mío, lo siento_ —le susurró con la voz rota mientras las lágrimas escurrían como cascadas por sus mejillas —. _Sé que esto no lo entenderás. No entenderás mis decisiones, lo que hice o la razón por la que deje que te llevarán a un planeta desconocido_ —acercó con dificultad su rostro al de su bebé y besó la punta de su naricita —. _Pero yo no pude luchar con esto, ninguno de nosotros pudo_ —los ojitos de la pequeña bebé comenzaron a humedecerse de nuevo, como si entendiera por completo lo que su madre le decía. De la misma forma, su versión adulta tenía algunas lágrimas retenidas en sus ojos, intentando no llorar ante el amargo sentimiento —. _Odio la idea de que seas forzada a cumplir un destino tan duro como lo es ser_ _She_ _-ra_ —aquellas palabras sonaron tan cargadas de dolor, que a los espectadores se les erizó la piel —, _pero eres fuerte, eres valiente, y te aseguro, que el miedo jamás te detendrá_ —una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de nuestra Adora, quien dió un paso más al frente, como si intentará acercarse un poco más a la figura de su agonizante madre... La última imagen que tuvo de ella —. _Eres mi pequeña bebé, te amo más que la infinidad de las estrellas. Y a pesar de que no me puedas ver, o escuchar, o sentir... Estaré contigo... Siempre estaré contigo_ —la bebé soltó un sollozo y estiró sus manitas al rostro de su madre, quien con dificultad le sonrió entre lágrimas —. _Y aún si las estrellas pierden su brillo, yo siempre... Siempre, voy a estar ahí para guiarte_ —un sollozo desgarrador salió de la garganta de Diana quien aferró a su bebé contra su pecho, brindándole un último abrazo —. _Te amo tanto. Tú padre y yo... Ambos te deseábamos tanto_ —expresó con pesar, mirando a su bebé con tanto amor y dolor, que provocaba en los espectadores una ansia enorme de llorar —. _Pero ahora, debes irte_ —su mirada se elevó a Kristen, quien apretaba sus manos con fuerza, manteniendo su vigilancia en la puerta, pero al estar de perfil, se pudo notar algunas lágrimas en sus mejillas, lo que provocó que Diana sonriera con dulzura —. _Kristen, llévala con Alanis_ —le pidió con su voz rota. La mencionada tomó una bocanada de aire y se giró hacia Diana de nuevo, mirándole con firmeza. La rubia asintió con tranquilidad, para después bajar su mirada a su bebé y hundir su nariz en su cuello, como si intentará grabar su aroma una última vez en su mente —. _Te amo. Por favor, que la luz siempre te bendiga, que la bondad en tu corazón jamás se extinga y que las malas intenciones sobre ti se esfumen en la brisa_ —alejó con una lentitud abrumadora su rostro de su bebé, para observarla de lleno —. _Este hechizo... Jamás será roto, porque es tu madre quien te bendice con él_ —la bebé comenzó a llorar. Un llanto desgarrador que se clavaba como espina en el corazón, tanto en las mujeres como los espectadores del recuerdo, era como si la bebé transmitiera todo su miedo y su entendimiento a la situación. Los labios de Diana temblaron mientras su respiración se volvía cada vez más irregular —. _Llévatela_... —susurró mirando a su bebé con dolor — _¡Llévatela!_ —gritó de forma desgarradora hacia Kristen, quien corrió hacia la cuna, saco la sábana gris de ella y volvió hacia ambas. Diana besó la frente de su hija para después extender su pequeño cuerpo a Kristen, quien la sostuvo dejando la anterior manta en manos de su mejor amiga, y envolviendo a la menor en la nueva, recargando a la bebé contra su pecho y volviendo la mirada a Diana, quien acercó la manta azul contra su pecho —. _Cuida de ella en el camino_ —le susurró Diana con súplica a Kristen, recargando su cabeza de lleno en el soporte de la mesa mientras sus ojos se abrían y cerraban con lentitud —. _Dile a Alisha que la amo... Y que lo lamento, no era mi intención morir aún... o rendirme_ —Kristen se acercó a ella y deslizó su mano por detrás del cuello de su mejor amiga, para juntar sus frentes —. _Por favor, traten de sobrevivir todo lo posible, llévate a Alisha del planeta de ser necesario_ —le pidió alzando su mano con dificultad y acariciando la mejilla de Kristen, dejando una ligera mancha roja en aquella área —. _Gracias por haber sido mi hermana, Kristen_ —la mencionada cerró sus ojos con fuerza dejando escapar unas lágrimas mientras la bebé en sus brazos gimoteaba.

— _Eres una estúpida y mi mejor amiga, mi hermana_ —susurró Kristen abriendo sus ojos, conectando su mirada dorada con la azul de Diana —. _Solo espero, poderte encontrar en otra vida_ —le susurró sonriendo, provocando una leve risilla en Diana quien dejó caer su mano, transmitiendo la poca fuerza que le quedaba —. _Adiós, Diana_ —se despidió de ella para después ponerse de pie, tomar la espada en el suelo y pararse en el umbral de la puerta. Todo mientras la rubia le observaba mientras comenzaba a llorar una vez más y aferraba la manta de su bebé contra su pecho.

Kristen aferró más a la bebé a su pecho y no volvió su mirada a Diana. Simplemente se decidió a salir rápidamente girando hacia la derecha. Entonces cuando estuvo a punto de alejarse de la casa escuchó un grito desgarrador desde el interior haciéndola abrir sus ojos enormemente mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Diana había estallado en llanto. Un llanto desesperado y cargado de dolor que provocó que Kristen bajara sus orejas y cerrará sus ojos. La pequeña en su brazo se removió con brusquedad y emitió un sollozo alarmando a la pelinegra, que le miró con dolor y arrepentimiento.

— _¡Todos serán purificados por la gloria de Hordiano Primero!_ —se escucharon unas voces a coro a lo lejos. Kristen entonces tomó la decisión. Mostró firmeza en su semblante y corrió lejos ocultándose entre los callejones y enormes árboles para pasar desapercibida. La escena desapareció.

Catra se acercó en total silencio a su novia, deslizando con lentitud su mano hasta la de ella para tomarla. La castaña no sabía aún la reacción que podría tener, pero quería hacerle entender que estaba ahí, junto a ella. Adora le dió un ligero apretón sin voltearle a ver, su mirada se mantuvo al frente mientras algunas lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas sonrojadas, aquella escena le había destrozado el corazón. Bow y Glimmer lloraban a su espalda en silencio, afectados por aquella escena tan desgarradora.

La escena cambio, ahora la noche por fin había caído y Kristen corría con la bebé en su brazo izquierdo y con el derecho alzando la espada. Parecía haberse abierto paso entre todo el caos y llegado a lo que parecía un asentamiento de guerra.

— _¡Kristen!_ —gritó Jocelyn llendo a su encuentro, sus ropas estaban rasgadas, tenía heridas en sus brazos, piernas y rostro que tardarían un poco en cicatrizar.

— _¡Tía Kristen!_ —Alisha se unió a ellas junto a Alanis, quien llevaba una capucha sobre su cuerpo —. _La tía Alanis se infiltró en la línea sur, ha sido tomada_ —informó con preocupación, sosteniendo una barra de metal en sus manos, la joven también tenía algunos rasguños y moretones en su cuerpo —, _han atrapado a varios de nuestros soldados, tanto_ _Magicats_ _,_ _Magifox_ _, pueblerinos y guardias reales_.

— _No ganaremos está pelea_ —dijo Alanis con seriedad, Jocelyn se volteó hacía ella dejando reflejar enojo en sus facciones.

— _No empieces con las tonterías de tus visiones_ —espetó Jocelyn furiosa, claramente harta de su propia hermana.

— _Ella tiene razón_ —dijo Kristen con seriedad captando la atención de las tres. La mirada de Jocelyn reflejó incredulidad, la de Alisha mostró desconcierto y la de Alanis no cambio, más bien parecía expectante a lo que diría la de rasgos felinos.

— _No digas tonterías, ¿dónde está Diana?, seguro con ella podremos idear un plan_ —dijo Jocelyn transmitiendo la intranquilidad que tenía. Kristen no respondió enseguida, solo abrazo un poco más a la bebé en sus brazos alarmando a Jocelyn y Alisha.

— _¿Dónde está mi mamá?_ —repitió Alisha con un brillo de miedo en sus ojos los cuales comenzaban a volverse acuosos. Kristen no pudo contestar, parecía debatirse en dar la respuesta, y como si la bebé hubiera entendido el tema, soltó un sollozo.

— _Ella está muerta_ —dijo Alanis con dureza, mirando fijamente a Kristen, quien mordió su labio, logrando que un hilo de sangre le recorriera hasta el mentón.

— _No_ —susurró Alisha. El bastón en su mano cayó al suelo y llevo sus manos a su boca cubriéndola, ahogando un grito en ellas mientras caía al suelo de rodillas, Jocelyn de inmediato se arrodilló a su lado y la abrazó, sin apartar su mirada en shock de Kristen mientras algunas lágrimas a asomaban en sus ojos verdes.

— _Uno de los clones la hirió, había perdido mucha sangre. No pude ayudarla_ —explicó Kristen con su voz temblorosa —. _Me ha encargado una última cosa y esa es..._ —desvió la mirada hacia Alanis dejando ver un sentimiento claro de hostilidad a ella —, _que la lleves al portal que se supone la hará cumplir su destino... Dónde encontrará la espada para ser..._ _She_ _-ra_ —aquellas palabras parecían tan difíciles para Kristen, mostrando en lo desacuerdo que estaba en alejar a la bebé de ellas.

Alisha elevó su rostro para mirarla en shock, y se levantó de golpe para acercarse a Kristen.

— _¿Enviarla a un lugar raro? ¿Desconocido?_ —le cuestionó Alisha, dejando ver un sentimiento de enojo en sus ojos llorosos _—¡¿Cómo enviaran a una bebé ahí?! ¡¿Cómo puedes enviar a mi hermana ahí?!_ —gritó desesperada, estampando sus manos empuñadas en los hombros de la felina quien se mantenía firme en su postura, aceptando aquel arrebato — _¡Ella es mi hermana! ¡Papá se fue! ¡Mamá se ha ido! ¡Adora es la única que me queda! ¡¿Por qué habrían de mandarla a un planeta desconocido?!_ —Jocelyn llegó de inmediato a su sobrina y la tomó de los hombros alejándola de Kristen, y por consiguiente la abrazo tras la espalda para intentar calmarla — _¡No pueden mandarla a un lugar lejos! ¡Mamá se equivoca! ¡No pueden dejarme sin mi hermana!_ — aquel llanto en la joven fue desgarrador, aquel sentimiento de perdida se transmitía con facilidad. Pronto la bebé comenzó a llorar, quizás asustada por los gritos, o quizás sintiendo la desesperación de su hermana mayor.

— _¡Alisha_ _Solarian_ _!_ —le gritó Kristen con dureza, sacando de aquel shock a la joven chica —. _Fue la última voluntad de su madre, su madre ha aceptado que lo dicho por tu tía Alanis a sido certero y que Adora debe ir a aquel lugar para cumplir su... Destino_ —parecía que aquella palabra le quemaba la garganta al pronunciarla, como si la odiara con todas sus fuerzas —. _Hay que cumplir con esa parte y con la otra, que es, ponerte a salvo_ —Alisha dejo escapar un último sollozo, dejando de poner resistencia al abrazo de Jocelyn y aflojando su cuerpo en señal de rendición. Su tía, besó su cabeza, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y dejando las lágrimas escapar.

— _La luna está casi en su apogeo, el portal estará por abrirse gracias a la entidad que espera a Adora del otro lado_ —dijo Alanis con seriedad, rompiendo el ligero silencio que se había formado y que solo los gritos y explosiones a la lejanía lo llenaban.

Alisha volvió su mirada a la bebé en los brazos de Kristen y volvió a romper en un llanto silencioso. Su tía Jocelyn la soltó, solo para poder acercarse a Kristen, temblorosa, tomó a la bebé en brazos que le miró con sus ojitos llorosos.

— _Adora, eres una bebé inteligente así que seguro sabes lo que pasa_ —le susurró con la voz entrecortada, intentando sonreírle a su hermana —. _Recuerda, te amo mucho, eres mi pequeña hermanita y desearía poder cuidarte siempre. No voy a poder enseñarte todo lo que te prometí, perdona por eso_ —la bebé estiró sus brazos al rostro de su hermana, quien le dejo que tocara sus mejillas húmedas —. _Cuidate mucho, ojalá hubiera podido ser más tiempo tu hermana, pero este tiempo que lo fui... Fui la hermana mayor más afortunada del mundo, porque yo sabía que eras especial, no porque seas_ _She_ _-ra o tengas magia, sino porque me dabas alegría cada vez que te veía y siempre desee protegerte_ —tomó una bocanada de aire y después beso la mejilla de su hermana. Un beso largo y profundo, como si quisiera no detener aquel último gesto con su preciada hermana — _Te amo, Adora_ —dijo aquello entre un llanto desgarrador, separando a la menor de si y extendiendosela a Jocelyn, quien de inmediato la tomó en brazos mientras su sobrina mayor volvía a arrodillarse en el suelo llorando.

— _Hey, princesa_ —le llamó Jocelyn con dulzura, abrazando a la bebé —. _Sé que esto es aterrador, que seguramente te preguntarás muchas veces que fue lo que pasó, o porque tú familia decidió dejarte en un planeta extraño_ —suspiró, mostrando el agotamiento emocional que sentía y acercó a la bebé hasta su rostro y junto su frente a la de la infante —. _Te daremos una oportunidad, una oportunidad para lograr hacer las cosas mejor, mejor que nosotros, mejor que nuestros antecesores... Por favor, jamás dudes de que tu familia te amó, porque mi niña... Nosotros te amamos con locura_ —sus lágrimas cayeron sobre el rostro de la pequeña, quien le brindó una caricia con sus diminutas manitas en las mejillas —. _Tú padre te habría amado con locura, como me duele que no lo conocieras, pero te aseguro, que_ _Ronald_ _te esperaba entusiasmado. Pero se que él y tu madre te cuidarán, quizás no los sientas así, o que dudes de que estén ahí, pero pequeña, tus padres te cuidarán desde la distancia_ —finalmente le brindó un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a Kristen, entregándole a la niña.

Kristen se giró hacia Alanis —. _Algunos clones se acercan, los escucho_ —dijo con seriedad —, _acabaremos con ese grupo para que puedas llegar a ese portal y que hagas lo que tienes que hacer, no podremos hacerlo por mucho. Cuando haya una abertura nos_ _escabulliremos_ _e iremos a la frontera este para usar una de las naves y salir del planeta para ir a Dorian, el objetivo es sacar a Alisha con vida de aquí_ —la joven mencionada mordió sus labios con fuerza y se puso con lentitud de pie, caminando hacia su bastón y sosteniendolo en sus manos con firmeza.

— _El portal es inestable a los que sé, solo_ _podré_ _dejarla y volver, una vez lo haga, me dirigiré al oeste para tratar de que no caiga, en caso de que lo haga, seguramente habremos perdido por completo al planeta_ —dijo con seriedad Alanis.

— _Entonces es la despedida contigo también_ —dijo Jocelyn y su hermana simplemente asintió —. _Te detesto en muchas maneras, pero eres mi hermana, así que... Espero intentes sobrevivir hasta el final_ —le dijo con su voz entrecortada mientras preparaba su arco y flechas.

— _Yo también te aprecio hermana, a pesar de todo_ —le dijo Alanis sin poder romper sus barreras, parecía que no era capaz de expresar lo que realmente sentía o quería. 

Kristen bajo la mirada a Adora y la acercó hasta su rostro para darle un beso en su frente —. _Eres fuerte, eres valiente, jamás te dejes detener por el miedo. Se buena y bondadosa, pero jamás dejes que te lastimen en el proceso. No eres débil, eres una guerrera. Una gran, valiente, hermosa y maravillosa guerrera. Sé que_ _sobreviviras_ _, sé que tú luz nadie te la va a arrebatar y si alguien lo intenta, dales una paliza_ —volvió a besar su frente —. _Te quiero mucho, pequeña florecilla_ —susurró para después alejarla de si y entregársela a Alanis —. _Es hora de ponernos en acción_ —dijo con seriedad tomando la espada que había lanzado al suelo —. _Encontremonos_ con ellos antes de que lleguen hasta aquí —Jocelyn y Alisha asintieron. Kristen tomó la cabeza del grupo y camino a paso firme siendo seguida por el par. Alanis las vio alejarse en silencio, para después bajar la mirada a a Adora. La escena desapareció.

Glimmer limpió las lágrimas en sus mejillas, intentando detener su silencioso llanto mientras Bow acariciaba su espalda en consuelo aún cuando él también derramaba algunas lágrimas. Catra miró a su novia con tristeza, aquellas imágenes también le habían puesto sensible y no podía ni imaginar lo que Adora podría estar sintiendo. Micah solo mantuvo su mirada sobre Adora, impotente ante aquellas escenas tan tristes de su infancia.

Pronto la escena del portal apareció, mostrando a Alanis entrar al portal junto a la pequeña Adora que lloraba.

—Detenganlo... —susurró Adora con la voz rota, captando la atención de todos. Adora lo recordaba perfectamente. Sabía exactamente qué sucedía en ese recuerdo... Con todo aquello ahora aquellos sueños volvían a su cabeza asociando eventos, rostros y voces. La escena siguió con Alanis cruzando el portal y Adora estalló —¡Detengalo ya! —gritó, soltando con brusquedad la mano de Catra y volteando su mirada al rey. Micah rompió el hechizo enseguida, trayendo de inmediato la visibilidad de la habitación.

—Adora... —le llamó Catra con suavidad, percibiendo enseguida lo alterada que la rubia se encontraba. Intento colocar su mano en el hombro de su pareja, pero ésta se alejó con brusquedad dirigiéndose a la puerta y saliendo corriendo de la habitación —¡Adora! —le gritó alarmada llendo tras ella.

Adora corrió rápidamente por los pasillos mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a empañar su visión. De pronto comenzó a sentir una asfixia horrible en su pecho que hacía gritar a su mente que buscará aire, que buscará salir de ahí.

De pronto chocó con Scorpia quien venía acompañada de Perfuma, Mermista y Frosta, quienes al verla se preocuparon.

—¿Adora? —Perfuma intento acercar su mano a ella, pero la rubia se alejó rápidamente esquivandolas para seguir corriendo mientras en su mente gritaba el nombre de su corcel.

—¡Adora! —gritó Catra desesperada con Bow y Glimmer detrás de ella. Al llegar hasta las princesas se detuvo —¡¿Vieron a Adora?! —les preguntó mostrando la angustia en sus ojos, haciendo solo preocupar más a las princesas.

—Ella corrió hacia allá, se veía mal —dijo Frosta apuntando el pasillo. Catra no perdió más tiempo y siguió aquel camino.

—¿Que diablos sucede? —le preguntó Mermista a Glimmer mientras Bow había decidió ir detrás de Catra.

—Vimos los recuerdos de Adora cuando era bebé... —la pelirrosa respiraba con dificultad mientras la acuosidad volvía a sus ojos —, de su familia y creo que ella... —su voz se entrecortó. Glimmer estaba preocupada por ella. Muy preocupada. Las princesas captaron de inmediato, y rápidamente se dieron la vuelta para correr por el pasillo. Claramente uniéndose a ellos para llegar a Adora. Glimmer sonrió agradecida y comenzó a transportarse entre pasillos.

[...]

Swift Wind elevo su mirada al cielo, se encontraba junto a Spinnerella y Netossa en los jardines del castillo. Una fuerte inquietud comenzó a molestarle, sintiendo de golpe diversos sentimientos chocar contra su mente.

—¿Swift Wind? —le llamó Spinnerella al notar la preocupación en el corcel.

—Adora está mal, me está llamando —dijo el corcel con angustia para después desplegar sus alas y volar por el cielo alejándose de las princesas que se miraron entre sí y después corrieron hacia el castillo.

[...]

Adora llego corriendo hasta el puente que daba hacía la piedra lunar, viendo cómo Swift Wind descendía rápidamente hasta tocar el piso.

—¡Adora! ¡¿Que ocurre?! —le preguntó el corcel notando aquellas lágrimas en el rostro de la rubia quien sin responder se subió a su lomo.

—¡Sácame de aquí! —le pidió con la voz rota. El corcel jamás la había visto en ese estado, pero supuso que sería algo grave lo que pasó así que extendió sus alas captando de inmediato su petición.

—¡Adora! —gritó Catra llegando corriendo hacia ellos, con Bow y las princesas detrás. Glimmer realizó una transportación para poder llegar hasta ella pero el corcel alzó el vuelo enseguida alejándose de la superficie y perdiéndose a más altura en el cielo —¡Maldición! —exclamó Catra con frustración, pasando sus manos por sus cabellos alborotados.

—¡¿Qué es lo que sucedió?! —preguntó Netossa alterada apareciendo junto a ellas en un remolino de viento cortesía de su esposa.

Bow colocó su mano en el hombro de Catra, en un intento de calmarla. Glimmer suspiró derrotada, si tan solo se hubiera transportado un poco antes....

Un silencio rodeó a todos, dejando sentir la notoria tensión en el ambiente. No sabían a dónde iría Adora o que haría, quizás necesitaba tiempo a solas... Pero no querían dejarla sola.

[...]


	8. Conflicto

Adora mantenía su mirada perdida en un punto muerto, mientras seguía aún en los aires sin rumbo fijo, su corcel simplemente había alzado el vuelo sin tener en claro un destino, pero se había encargado de alejarse lo suficiente de Luna Brillante, ya que sabía, que era el último lugar en el que la rubia quería estar.

—¿A dónde quieres que te lleve? —preguntó Swift Wind rompiendo por fin el silencio, para poder averiguar hacia donde era que quería ir su amiga.

—Yo... —la voz de Adora tembló y tragó en seco, intentando aclarar el nudo en su garganta —. Llévame a Dryl, quiero hablar con Entrapta, por favor —le pidió, indicándole el destino a seguir, recibiendo solo un asentimiento silencioso de su corcel, quien retomó el rumbo hacía el reino de la princesa.

—Adora... ¿quieres hablar? —le preguntó el corcel. Aquellas emociones de su compañera podía sentirlas como propias y sabía... Que ella no estaba bien.

—No puedo... No ahora —susurró, abrazando el cuello de su amigo y descansando su cabeza en éste —. Por favor, no ahora —suplicó. Un ligero estremecimiento recorrió al corcel, afectado por el estado emocional de su compañera.

—Entendido... —respondió su compañero encargándose de guardar silencio en el resto del viaje, esperando de esa manera ayudarla un poco con el desastre de emociones que cargaba la rubia.

El corcel pronto aterrizó a la entrada del castillo de Dryl, permitiendo que Adora bajara de su lomo con cuidado mientras unas ligeras manchas rojas se asomaban por debajo de sus ojos.

Ante de entrar, ella tomó una larga bocanada de aire, como si estuviera meditando lo próximo que estaba por hacer, Swift Wind simplemente la observó en silencio, esperando a que ella diera el primer paso para seguirla. Lo cual ocurrió, Adora se adentro al castillo para recorrer esos pasillos en los que de alguna manera ya no le era tan difícil perderse, claro, después de un año y haber visitado tanto ese lugar ya podía al menos saber el camino a seguir hasta el laboratorio de su amiga.

—¡Adora! —exclamó Entrapta, quitándose su máscara del rostro y dejándola de lado junto a todo lo demás que estaba haciendo —¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó con curiosidad, colgando un mechón en una de las vigas en el techo y balanceándose hacia la rubia —¿Es día de recopilación de datos o algún debate? —lanzó más pregunta con su habitual sonrisa, que de pronto se borró para mostrar un entrecejo fruncido al estar más cerca del rostro de su amiga y notar las ligeras manchas rojas bajo sus ojos —. Está... ¿Todo en orden?

Una débil sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Adora —. Estoy bien, no es nada —aseguró. Intentaba lo más posible de evitar las preguntas sobre su estado o lo que le pasaba, y sabía bien que la de coletas no insistiría más al darle esa respuesta, así que procedió —. He venido ya que quisiera que me expliques mejor el lapso de tiempo en el que llegue a Etheria y los sucesos en el planeta de los Primeros —le hizo saber el motivo de su visita —. Es que... Tengo un dato de cuando nací. El tiempo que transcurrió desde la última She-ra y mi nacimiento —aclaró. La tristeza volvió a golpear su pecho, sintiendo esa incertidumbre y nostalgia por los recuerdos que antes había visto.

Entrapta sonrió —¡Hordak, tenemos visitas! —le gritó mirando la puerta de un cuarto, para después voltear su mirada de nuevo a Adora y tomar su mano —¡Vamos! ¡El pizarrón está allá y tengo la línea de tiempo en ese lugar! ¡Junto con los datos que dices tener podré acompletarla y explicartela! —dijo con emoción para después dirigirse a la habitación mientras casi arrastraba a la rubia. Swift Wind solo se limito a seguirlas.

Cuando ingresaron a la habitación, Adora visualizo de inmediato a Hordak, quien parecía estar agregando algo a lo que parecían ser unos planos.

—Hola, Hordak —le saludó Adora con una media sonrisa. Ya estaba un poco más acostumbrada a tratar con él cuando iba a Dryl, así que no había mucha incomodidad en el ambiente. El mencionado simplemente asintió, para dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y sentarse en una silla, observando a ambas. Por su parte, Swift Wind se paró en un lugar de la habitación mirando receloso al ex-líder de la Horda, jamás se fiaría de esa persona, no importa cuánto diga que se redimió.

—Bien, toma asiento, Adora —indicó la princesa, jalando con unos mechones de su cabello una silla, mientras que con otros arrastraba el pizarrón frente a ellas y en sus manos jugeteaba con algunos plumones que iba tomando con otros de sus mechones.

Adora tomó una bocanada de aire, intentando acomodar todo lo que había descubierto hace un rato y rescatar lo más importante para contárselo a la princesa. Una vez lo tuvo claro, comenzó a contarle sobre varios detalles de ella, tanto Entrapta, como Hordak y Swift Wind escucharon con atención lo que explicaba la rubia.

—Mmm... Ya veo —susurró la de coletas, observando fijamente el pizarrón que llevaba una línea trazada entre los nombres de Eternia a Etheria, marcando debajo de esa línea las palabras "viaje en el portal" y arriba de la línea la oración "última She-ra: mil años" —. Tú naciste en Eternia, cincuenta años después de que la última She-ra y su escuadrón se rebelaran contra lo que hacían los Primeros y su gente —dijo. Dibujó una flecha abajo de la palabra "Eternia" y escribió "Planeta de los 1eros", después dibujó otra flecha debajo de la oración y escribió "La anterior She-ra se percata de lo que le quieren hacer a Etheria y se revela junto a su escuadrón" —. Si tú naciste cincuenta años después de que Mara llevó a Etheria a Despondos, eso significa que en esos años el planeta debió tener un quiebre en sus fortalezas, ya que dudo que solo el escuadrón de She-ra haya estado en desacuerdo por lo que hacían los Primeros —comentó mientras una mueca se dibujaba en sus labios, y golpeaba ligeramente el plumón contra su mejilla, analizando aquello —. Eso quiere decir, "debilitamiento del movimiento de defensas y unión de reinos en Eternia" —mencionó después de haber dibujado otra flecha y haber escrito aquello debajo —. Y después de cincuenta años, tú naciste —murmuró frunciendo el entrecejo. Después su atención se dirigió a la palabra "Etheria" dónde debajo de ella colocó una flecha y escribió: "planeta que los Primeros usarían como arma", después hizo otra flecha para escribir "She-ra deja el planeta en Despondos" —. El lapso que se señala desde la última She-ra, Mara, es exactamente el mismo. Tanto en los planetas de esta dimensión como en Despondos, que es donde estábamos. Se dijo que transcurrieron mil años desde que hubo una She-ra. En Eternia no se tenía conocimiento que tú eras la nueva She-ra —con su plumón apunto a la oración que había escrito arriba de la línea que conectaba a Eternia con Etheria, resaltando esos "mil años" —. Eso es algo interesante e inesperado, te hicieron atravesar el portal hacia Etheria, y Eternia cayó, conquistado por Hordiano Primero —susurró —¿Cuántos años tenías cuando encontraste la espada? —preguntó volteando a verla con su palpable curiosidad y ansia de seguir armando aquel rompecabezas.

—Según los registros de las fechas que Scorpia encontró en la Zona del Terror... Dieciocho años —respondió Adora en un suspiro. La princesa de la tecnología volvió de inmediato su mirada al pizarrón.

—Si mis cálculos no me fallan... Y nunca lo hacen —una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, llena de seguridad al llegar al transfondo de aquello —. El portal por el que llegaste rompe todas las leyes, éste no afectó tu edad o apariencia, haciéndote llegar a Etheria siendo bebé, como si solo hubieras pasado solo horas en el portal cuando en realidad fueron años —Entrapta frenó sus palabras, mirando fijamente a Adora quien jugaba con sus dedos mientras la escuchaba.

—¿Cuántos años pasaron en mi transportación de Eternia a Etheria? —preguntó Adora intentando que su voz no temblara, estaba asustada en saber el tiempo exacto en que aquel lugar cayó, hasta de su propia edad o realidad.

—Fueron... 932 años —respondió Entrapta bajando su nivel de voz, de alguna forma, pudo deducir que esa revelación podía ser algo sofocante de procesar.

Swift Wind sintió una fuerte punzada en su estómago y dirigió su mirada a Adora, notando cómo ésta mantenía la mirada perdida en aquel pizarrón, totalmente sumergida en sus pensamientos.

—Así que 932 años... —susurró Adora. La mirada de los presentes sobre ella la hizo de nuevo volver en sí y le sonrió a Entrapta —. Gracias por la ayuda —le agradeció, intentando que su sonrisa no resultara tan forzada.

Entrapta le devolvió el gesto —¡Me gusta ayudarte, ya lo sabes! —exclamó para después balancearse por el techo —¡Te traeré unas golosinas pequeñas que seguro te gustarán! —la rubia asintió en silencio, aceptando el gesto de la pelilila quien rápidamente salió de ahí.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Hordak con seriedad, quitándole la palabra de la boca a Swift Wind y ganándose la atención de la rubia.

—Si... Creo que sí —respondió insegura, después de todo, aún estaba confundida y con muchas emociones encontradas.

—Supongo que buscaste más sobre tu orígen, por eso le diste toda esa información a Entrapta —comentó el clon levantándose de su lugar y posicionándose frente a la pizarra, volviendo a repasar aquella línea de tiempo.

—La reina Glimmer y su padre me ayudaron —explicó Adora desviando un poco la mirada mientras su mano izquierda se deslizaba hasta su brazo derecho y encajaba sus dedos en la tela de su chaqueta —. Estuve teniendo... Sueños, y quise saber de una vez por todas que significaban —agregó, por alguna razón no le importaba explicarle aquello a Hordak, después de todo, él solía mantenerse al margen de todo y no era como si fuera a divulgarlo —. De hecho, incluso soñé con usted —le reveló dirigiendo su mirada a él, notando cómo le miraba por sobre el hombro, interesado por lo que dijo —, es decir, ví como usted me recogió en aquel prado cuando me trajeron por el portal.

—Aquella vez recibí esa señal y fui a ese lugar —murmuró Hordak teniendo muy claro aquel recuerdo, y como aquella bebé que tomó en brazos no mostró miedo alguno cuando la sostuvo, admitiendo que le pareció admirable, y que por ello fue que quizás decidió llevarla consigo.

Adora pareció pensar algo en silencio mientras miraba al clon, planteándose lo que haría después de irse de Dryl —. Hordak —el mencionado mantuvo su mirada en ella, esperando sus próximas palabras —¿Podrías darme la ubicación exacta de ese lugar? —preguntó.

Hordak asintió en silencio y caminó hasta la mesa, tomando una tableta y comenzando a teclear en ella. Adora se sintió aliviada y agradeció que no hiciera preguntas. Pronto el clon volvió a ella y le entregó el dispositivo, mostrándole unas coordenadas.

—Esto te llevará a ese lugar, solo debes seguir a dónde te guía —explicó muy breve y rápidamente.

—Gracias, Hordak —susurró ella con una media sonrisa, el mencionado solo asintió en silencio.

—¡Bien! —Entrapta ingresó de nuevo al lugar cargando consigo una caja —¡He encargado que te empaquen deliciosa comida pequeña!

—Gracias, Entrapta —le agradeció Adora tomando la caja junto al bolso que con su cabello la princesa le entregaba —. Yo me iré ahora, enserio gracias por la ayuda.

—Puedes venir cuando quieras, siempre es divertido hablar contigo, ¡y también podrían venir Catra y tú juntas! —expresó la de coletas con energía, provocando un nudo en el estómago a la rubia. Catra... Le había dejado atrás junto a los demás, no sabían nada de ella y seguro estaban preocupados.

—¿Puedo pedirte algo más, Entrapta? —preguntó Adora dirigiéndose a Swift Wind, solo para colgar la bolsa en su corcel e ingresar la caja y la tableta en él —¿Podrías decirle a Catra que estoy bien? ¿Y que solo necesito hacer algo antes de volver a Luna Brillante?

—¡Por supuesto! Cuenta conmigo —aseguró la princesa de Dryl con seguridad —. Hordak está de testigo y me lo recordara si lo olvido —aseguró con una enorme sonrisa.

—Gracias, los veo después —dijo Adora acariciando el hocico de su compañero, quien asintió y la siguió fuera del lugar, para emprender su camino a otro destino.

—Bien, debo hablar con Catra —dijo Entrapta mirando a través de la ventana del lugar, notando cómo Adora había logrado salir del castillo y alzaba el vuelo con su corcel.

[...]

Swift Wind miró de reojo a Adora, quien mantenía la mirada perdida en los campos que pasaban al sobrevolarlos. El corcel sabía bien que lo último que la rubia quería era hablar del tema o de porque necesitaba ir a aquel lugar en específico, pero la incertidumbre lo comía vivo.

—Solo quiero ver ese lugar, no debes preocuparte, Swifty —le susurró Adora, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios con el objetivo de tranquilizar a su amigo. Ella sabía bien que él era muy susceptible a sus emociones, después de todo tenían un lazo muy fuerte que los mantenía conectados.

—Esta bien, Adora —respondió el corcel, descendiendo al ver que habían llegado al punto al que querían llegar cuando el dispositivo que les había dado Hordak comenzó a emitir sonidos.

Adora miró por varios segundos aquel prado, sintiendo como sus pensamientos de nuevo la llevaban a aquellos recuerdos. Swift Wind se inclinó un poco, con la intención de que ella bajará sin complicaciones. La rubia bajo en silencio de su amigo, sin dejar de mirar aquel punto exacto dónde sus sueños le habían mostrado que el portal se había abierto.

Una corriente de aire helada recorrió el lugar, provocando un escalofrío en el corcel, y haciendo que Adora cerrara sus ojos sintiendo aquella brisa golpearle el rostro.

—En ese punto, fue donde el portal se abrió y esa mujer me trajo por el, para después dejarme e irse —relató Adora caminando un poco más hacia aquel sitio, Swift Wind la siguió en silencio hasta que ella se detuvo —. Ella decía que yo tenía que cumplir con un destino, pero no sabía que el paso del tiempo en el portal era muy diferente —susurró sentándose en el césped, mirando como este danzaba con la brisa. El corcel se sentó a su lado, dejando que ella se recargara sobre él —¿Cuando volvió se habrá dado cuenta que el paso del tiempo fue demasiado largo? ¿Seguirá con vida? ¿Habrá vuelto y visto que no quedaba nadie ya? —cuestionó sabiendo que esas preguntas no serían respondidas... Jamás lo serían.

Swift Wind acercó su hocico al rostro de la rubia brindándole una caricia, ella simplemente se acurruco un poco más en él, sin dejar de mirar aquel sitio y abrumar su mente con preguntas, con dudas, con palabras que se volvían un torbellino en su mente y le hacían cuestionar de nuevo quien era ella en realidad y si todo lo que hizo, volvía a ser obra de alguien que le había impuesto un destino, aún a pesar de haber creído que supero aquello y que había tomado las riendas de todo lo que logró o realizó.

[...]

El ambiente en aquel salón del castillo estaba tenso, las princesas guardaban silencio sintiendo una total incomodidad y preocupación por Adora.

Bow se acercó a Glimmer y le entregó una taza de té tibio con tal de que la pelirrosa se tranquilizara un poco.

Catra por otro lado suspiró con pesadez, golpeando sus dedos una y otra vez contra su brazo mientras los tenía cruzados.

—Es suficiente, ha pasado mucho tiempo y ella no aparece —dijo Netossa con seriedad, poniéndose de pie de su asiento y captando la mirada de todos.

—Ya escuchaste a Entrapta, ella dijo que Adora necesitaba hacer algo y después volvería —gruñó la de rasgos felinos sin dirigirle la mirada, si bien, era cierto que estaba en una total tortura por no saber nada de su novia, entendía que necesitaba su espacio, después de todo, recibir toda aquella información resultaba algo sofocante y más para alguien como Adora, que aún cargaba en sus hombros todo lo relacionado a She-ra, sobre quien era o su misión.

—Pero, ¿y si le sucede algo? —preguntó Frosta con preocupación, jugando con sus pulgares. No le había gustado nada ver así de triste a su amiga.

—Ella es Adora, estará bien —le dijo Scorpia en un intento de tranquilizar a la menor del grupo, aunque sus nervios claramente no eran menos que los de la princesa del hielo.

—No puedes asegurar nada —musitó Mermista con los brazos cruzados mirando a otra dirección, no, claramente no le parecía ese positivismo, vamos, Adora acaba de enterarse de algo muy fuerte, ¿y decir que estará bien es algo factible?

—Mermista... —murmuró Perfuma con desaprobación, sabía bien los pensamientos de su amiga de cabello aguamarina, pero no ganaban nada con echar más leña al fuego.

—Todas tienen que tranquilizarse, pronto sabremos de Adora así que no deben comenzar una pelea que es lo que no necesitamos ahora —les regañó Bow con seriedad logrando que las princesas guardaran silencio de nuevo.

—Creo que es peor cuando todo está en silencio —murmuró Glimmer con impaciencia. El moreno simplemente depositó su mano en el hombro de su pareja en señal de apoyo.

La puerta del lugar de pronto se abrió, dejando ver la figura de Adora junto a Swift Wind, captando la atención de todos.

—¡Adora! —exclamaron Glimmer y Catra al mismo tiempo, siendo la segunda la primera en acercarse a ella y tomarla de los hombros.

—Hey, tranquila, estoy bien —le dijo Adora con una débil sonrisa, depositando su mano sobre la mano derecha de su pareja.

—Nos tenías muy preocupados, Adora —expresó Frosta cruzándose de brazos y mirando con una ceja alzada a la rubia.

—Perdón por preocuparlos, solo necesitaba un tiempo a solas —explicó mirándoles con una leve sonrisa para después mirar a su novia —. En serio estoy bien, solo necesito descansar ahora —le susurró con dulzura, logrando que la castaña le soltara los brazos.

—Si es así, nosotras nos retiraremos, es tarde y debemos descansar —tomó la palabra Spinnerella, sin poder evitar mirar a la rubia con esa chispa de preocupación en sus ojos —. Recuerda que si necesitas algo nos puedes decir, linda —agregó con dulzura, su esposa pareció querer refutar aquello, pero la princesa de los vientos le miro con una ceja alzada y enlazo su brazo al de ella, arrastrándola a la puerta.

—Cuentas con nosotras si necesitas algo, ¿vale? —le dijo Perfuma al llegar a su lado, descansando su mano en el hombro de la rubia quien le asintió con una pequeña sonrisa entonces el resto de las princesas le siguieron y salieron del lugar, dejándola solo con Bow, Glimmer, Catra y sus compañeros mágicos.

—Necesito dormir, estoy agotada —les dijo Adora desviando un poco su mirada hacia sus piernas, dónde Melog acariciaba su cabeza contra ella. La rubia deslizó su mano sobre la coronilla del felino brindándole una caricia.

—Tienes razón, es mejor que descanses y recuperes energías, hoy fue un día pesado —le apoyó Glimmer con una dulce sonrisa, siendo condescendiente con ella ya que sabía bien que llenarla de preguntas no le ayudaría en nada.

—Todos deberíamos descansar, fue un día largo —agregó mirando a Catra, quien asintió apoyándole.

Adora dirigió su atención a Swift Wind, acariciándole y acercando su frente a su hocico —. Gracias —le susurró.

—Sabes bien que siempre puedes contar conmigo —le aseguró el corcel con voz calmada, para después separar aquel contacto —, descansa y cuídate mejor, Adora —añadió recibiendo un asentimiento de la joven, quien decidió salir primero del lugar con Melog acompañándola.

—¿Podemos preguntar qué hicieron fuera por tantas horas? —le preguntó Catra al corcel.

—La princesa nos explico lo del portal, después de eso el clon le dió la ubicación a Adora de dónde la había encontrado y fuimos a ahí, solo eso —explicó el corcel con calma y resumidamente.

—Si, Entrapta nos explico lo del portal y eso —susurró Glimmer abrazándose a si misma —, si me disculpan, iré a informarle a papá que Adora volvió a casa —comentó para retirarse del lugar.

—Yo también me voy, quiero dormir —dijo el corcel con la clara intención de marcharse de una vez.

—Espera, Swift Wind —le llamó Catra frenandolo ante la mención de su nombre por parte de la chica —. Gracias... Por cuidarla —murmuró llevando su mano a su brazo, sintiendo cierta vergüenza por su gesto, pero debía hacerle saber, que estaba agradecida.

—No es nada, Catra —le respondió el corcel con una sonrisa, para después retirarse del lugar. La castaña suspiró sonoramente.

—Hey, está bien, ya volvió así que puedes relajarte un poco —le dijo Bow con una sonrisa, depositando su mano en el hombro de la castaña quien le asintió.

—Si, lo sé —aceptó para después ambos salir del salón. El día había sido por de más agotador y todos necesitaban un largo descanso de el.

[...]

La noche había avanzado, todos estaban en sus habitaciones descansando... O al menos eso se suponía.

Adora camino apresurada por los pasillos oscuros del castillo, dirigiéndose a un lugar en concreto ya que en él estaría lo que estaba buscando. Pronto, llegó al pasillo donde el mural de la reina Angella estaba plasmado. La joven tomó una bocanada de aire, para después descansar su mano derecha en el mural.

—Angella... No sé cómo estoy —confesó en un hilo de voz, mientras su mano acariciaba el mural —. Dime, ¿qué hago con todo lo que siento? —preguntó, sintiéndose vulnerable, como si una parte de ella hubiera quedado expuesta volviéndola débil —. Creí... Creí que si descubría como llegué aquí... Si descubría las razones por las que termine en un portal, y después en manos de un líder que planeaba una conquista sobre un inocente planeta... Pensé que podría entender el motivo... La razón por la que estoy aquí, entender las razones por las que se decidió dejarme en un planeta sola y a mi suerte —una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla y la sensación de vacío se instaló en su estómago —. Pero... Solamente me siento triste, Angella —su mano izquierda se dirigió a su hombro, tocando la frazada que cubría su espalda y la acarició con su pulgar —, me siento más perdida, y no sé... No sé porque me siento así, si se supone que encontré la forma en la que llegué a Etheria... Se supone que encontré la respuesta que buscaba —más lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, mientras el nudo en su garganta se hacía más difícil de manejar —. Se supone que era la respuesta que buscaba, pero no deja de doler... Desearía saber, ¿qué me dirías si estuvieras aquí? —preguntó en un hilo de voz, observando con suma atención la figura de aquella mujer —. De verdad desearía que estuvieras aquí, no sabes lo mucho que te necesito ahora —susurró a la vez que su voz se rompía, recargando lentamente su cuerpo contra la pared. Poco a poco se fue deslizando hasta el suelo, mientras su espalda quedaba recargada en la estructura.

No lo sabía. Ya no sabía quién era o quién fue o siquiera si debió ser alguien más. No lo entendía, ella sabía que era una de los Primeros, sabía quiénes eran su gente, así que entonces, ¿por qué dolía? ¿por qué la aturdía? ¿por qué la confundía? ¿qué era toda esa incertidumbre que sentía? ¿qué era esa sensación de vacío? Las preguntas seguían ahí, haciendo eco en su cabeza como una tortura única, podía ser una tontería... Quizás si era una tontería darle vueltas a ello, pero... Aquello hacia eco en su cabeza sin querer darle tregua.

[...]

Catra abrió sus ojos de golpe debido a que no sintió a Adora a su lado cuando deslizó su mano en su lado de la cama. Rápidamente la castaña miro por toda la habitación intentando dar con su figura, pero el lugar solo contaba con la presencia de Melog, quien se había despertado al sentir la incertidumbre de su compañera.

—Ella no está —dijo mirando al felino, quien se puso de inmediato de pie y se dirigió a la puerta. La castaña se levantó abruptamente de la cama, prácticamente de un salto, y corrió tras su amigo abriendo la puerta. El felino corrió por los pasillos encontrándose con Micah, quien miro preocupado a la de cabellos castaños.

—¿Catra? ¿Que ocurre? —le preguntó él al notar como la joven había salido de su habitación sin siquiera haber arreglado su alborotado cabello y a tan altas horas de la noche.

—Adora no está —explicó con algo de nervios, presintiendo que algo iba mal, y no podía ser culpada por ello, después de todo lo que había pasado ese día no estaba dispuesta a dejarse de preocupar por su novia.

—¿No ha ido a la cocina? ¿O con Glimmer? —le preguntó él mirando como la castaña desviaba la mirada al corredor detrás de él, trazando el camino que Melog había tomado —, iré a buscarla a la cocina, tu pregunta a Glimmer si sabe de ella —le indicó Micah dándose la vuelta antes de obtener respuesta y dirigirse a su destino.

Catra se aventuró rápidamente hacia la habitación de la pelirrosa donde tocó a su puerta recibiendo respuesta unos segundos después del golpe tan fuerte.

—¿Catra? —susurró Glimmer tallando la palma de su mano en su ojo izquierdo, mientras sus cabellos estaban bastante desordenados.

—¿Adora no vino contigo? —preguntó Catra directamente, con un tinte de angustia en su voz.

—No, ella no está conmigo —respondió Glimmer cambiando su gesto adormilado a uno preocupado al percibir la inquietud en su tono de voz.

—¿Que está sucediendo? —preguntó Bow abriendo saliendo de su habitación al lado de la pelirrosa y mirando a ambas.

—Adora no está, eso pasa —gruñó la castaña explicando la situación de forma cortante, no era su intención, pero no saber de Adora le asustaba.

—Iré a ver al salón de reuniones —dijo Glimmer inmediatamente transportandose en un segundo sin darles oportunidad a responder.

—Ven, revisemos de nuevo en los pasillos de su habitación, quizás volvió o está dando una caminata para aclarar ideas —le indicó Bow a la castaña quien asintió a su propuesta y ambos caminaron por el pasillo.

Una vez pasaron ambos por los pasillos, intentando encontrar a la rubia, Glimmer volvió a aparecer frente a ellos —. Nada en la sala de reuniones, ni en el salón del trono, tampoco el las salas adjuntas —informó mordiendo su labio —¿Ya la buscaste en la cocina? —preguntó con angustia mientras miraba a la castaña, quien gruñó haciendo una mueca.

—Su majestad Micah lo ha hecho, y si estuviera ahí tu padre ya lo habría dicho —respondió Catra, transmitiendo la ansiedad que comenzaba a sentir debido a la desaparición de su novia a esas horas de la noche.

—No debió salir del castillo, seguramente está paseando por los pasillos para aclarar sus ideas —intentó Bow tranquilizar a ambas, claramente intentaba ser la voz de la calma en la situación.

Las orejas de Catra pronto se sacudieron después de haber captado un olor familiar y volteó enseguida hacía una dirección, viendo cómo Micah caminaba por el pasillo con Melog a su lado. En los brazos del hombre, se encontraba Adora profundamente dormida mientras estaba envuelta en la frazada morada. La castaña se acercó de inmediato al rey sin apartar la mirada de su novia.

—Estaba dormida en el pasillo donde se encuentra el mural de Angie —informó Micah bajando la mirada al rostro de la joven, para después mirar a su hija, quien sufrió un leve escalofrío en su cuerpo mirando aturdida a su padre. 

—¿Dormida? —preguntó Glimmer con cierto temblor en su voz. Catra acarició con gran sutileza la mejilla de Adora, y recorrió aquellas manchas rojas bajo sus ojos —¿Ella se durmió bajo el mural de mamá? —una ligera presión se instaló en el pecho de Catra, comprendiendo bien las razones de que Adora estuviera en ese lugar. 

—Será mejor que la lleve a la habitación, está agotada y... —Micah suavizó la mirada mientras observaba a Catra, que parecía estar sufriendo un debate consigo misma sobre la situación. El rey sabía bien que la joven felina estaba repasando la ausencia de Angella y que sabía bien, que si Adora había ido hasta ahí, era para de alguna forma buscar las respuestas que posiblemente podría haberle dado la mujer de raza angelical —, ustedes también deben descansar, todos están agotados por lo sucedido hoy.

Al no tener respuesta, Micah caminó hacia la habitación de Adora, siendo seguido por los demás en total silencio.

Al llegar a la habitación, la depositó con cuidado en el centro de la cama, solo para después alejarse y mirar a los jóvenes.

—Gracias —le susurró Glimmer a su padre con una tenue sonrisa, mientras Catra subía a la cama colocándose del lado izquierdo de la rubia y acomodando aquellos mechones que caían sobre su frente. Melog subió al pie de la cama donde se recostó, mirando con tristeza a las dos. Micah asintió y se retiró de la habitación, dejándolos solos.

La pelirrosa intercambio una mirada con su novio, quien solo asintió en silencio al interpretar lo que podría estar pensando y así, Glimmer se subió a la cama, acostándose del lado derecho de Adora, con Bow imitandola, recostandose contra su espalda y hundiendo su rostro en su cuello.

Catra elevó su mirada un poco hacia ambos y les sonrió débilmente. Glimmer le correspondió el gesto con dulzura, para después acurrucarse al lado de su amiga, descansando su mano en el brazo de la rubia mientras Bow le abrazaba por la cintura acomodándose con ella. La castaña se recostó de igual manera, deslizando su cola sobre la cintura de su pareja y descanso su brazo a la altura de su vientre, mientras recargaba su frente en su brazo. Así, se quedaron a dormir juntos, con el objetivo de darle apoyo a Adora.

[...]


	9. Te escucho... Te sigo

_“Vuelve al lugar que te vio nacer, camina sobre sus tierras y deja que la brisa silenciosa te acaricie la piel._   
_Vuelve a tu hogar, mi amor”_

_~~~~~~~~~~_

Catra abrió la puerta de la habitación con sumo cuidado, intentando evitar hacer el menor ruido posible ya que sabía bien que Adora se encontraba dormida debido al agotamiento del día anterior. Últimamente, Adora realizaba actividades más demandantes y pesadas, ayudando por varias horas en distintas regiones por lo que terminaba agotada.

—Hey Adora —le saludó en voz baja, deslizando su dedo índice por la mejilla de su novia, quien parecía estar intentando despertar por completo de su cansancio.

—¿Cuánto he dormido? —preguntó aún sintiendo que el sueño le vencía. Estaba cansada, eso no iba a negarlo.

—No lo suficiente, deberías dormir un poco más —le respondió la castaña sentándose a la orilla de la cama, observando a la rubia con una tenue sonrisa.

—Preferiría levantarme y hacer algo —murmuró levantando su cuerpo un poco, logrando sentarse mientras las sábanas se enredaban en sus piernas. Quería al menos realizar alguna actividad ese día, es decir, eso la solía ayudar a mantener lejos... Ciertos pensamientos.

—Adora, basta —le dijo Catra con seriedad, sosteniendo sus hombros mientras sus dedos evitaban encajarse en esa zona para no incrustar sus uñas y lastimarle —. Escucha, sé que para ti, mantenerte activa y trabajando te ayuda a... Mantener tus ideas despejadas, pero no por ello debes sobre-esforzarte —argumentó la castaña con una pizca de preocupación en sus ojos bicolor. No, para nada le estaba gustando que trabajara tanto, la rubia había comenzado a entender eso, pero desde que observó sus memorias... Pareciera que habían vuelto al inicio.

—Catra... —sus palabras quedaron en el aire, intentó refutar pero simplemente no tuvo las fuerzas para hacerlo. Lo sabía, sabía bien que la preocupaba demasiado, ni siquiera era molestia lo que percibía por parte de su novia o reproche por volver a su terquedad de no querer escuchar y descansar. Suspiró —. Lo lamento, se que te preocupa demasiado y estoy siendo terca al no hablar de ello —aceptó con honestidad.

—Lo entiendo, pero debes saber que estoy aquí —le susurró con una tenue sonrisa —. Yo estoy junto a ti —le recordó con tranquilidad.

—Y tú junto a mi —secundó Adora descansando una de sus manos en la de la castaña que aún sostenían sus hombros con menos fuerza que antes.

—Por favor, solo está vez, descansa un poco más —le pidió Catra. No, ella no solía pedir o algo así, tenía un orgullo que resaltar y proteger, pero cuando se trataba de Adora, ese orgullo se podía ir un poco al carajo con tal de cuidar de su bienestar... Había entendido eso desde que su relación solo se consolidó más.

—Mas tarde, te contaré sobre ese sueño —le dijo Adora con una pequeña sonrisa, quería compartir con Catra aquello, quizás las cosas se volverían más fáciles de entender.

—Hasta entonces, tómate el día libre —murmuró Catra acercándose a ella y depositando un rápido beso en su frente —. Me iré ahora, no te metas en líos —bromeó haciendo reír a la rubia.

—No prometo nada —respondió volviendo su cuerpo a la cama y hundiendo su rostro en las almohadas, sintiendo como el sueño volvía hacer de las suyas mientras escuchaba el sonido de la puerta cerrarse. Si, definitivamente necesitaba ese día libre y descansar.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

_Adora caminaba a paso lento por una vereda rebosante de vida. La brisa corría suave y parecía una caricia en su piel. Un hermoso atardecer adornaba el cielo mientras sus pies descalzos sentían aquel césped entre sus dedos, fresco y agradable._

_“Ven aquí... Ven...”_

_Se escuchó un susurró en el viento, como una hipnotizante melodía._

_“Llega hasta aquí... Ven...”_

_Aquella voz era tan embriagante y misteriosa, era como un suave llamado que te atrae sin poder resistirte._

_Adora comenzó a caminar por aquel sendero, sus manos pronto acariciaron aquel césped que cada vez se volvía más alto hasta el punto de que llegara hasta su abdomen._

_“Ven mi amor hacia tu hogar...”_

_La joven paro en seco, sintiendo esa ligera opresión en su pecho mientras sus ojos se volvían cristalinos debido a las lágrimas que retenía._

_“Encuentra las respuestas... Encuentra la razón”_

_Flores comenzaron a nacer, brotando desde el suelo y adornando el paisaje, logrando asombrar a la joven que las miraba con fascinación._

_“Vuelve a tu hogar, mi amor”_

_A la lejanía, una silueta apareció. Una figura se mantenía sin darle la cara mientras una cascada de mechones rubios caía por su espalda y vestía un vestido azul._

_“Esta bien... Puedes avanzar”_

_Le invitó aquella voz, con total seguridad y dulzura,_ _animándola_ _a seguir. Adora reanudó su caminar, acercándose cada vez más a aquella figura que le daba la espalda._

_“Puedes llegar a las respuestas, solo vuelve...”_

_Adora se detuvo una vez más, está vez sus ojos derramaban lágrimas abundantes... La dulzura de aquella voz le recordaba a alguien, ¿pero a quien?_

_De pronto, todo se volvió oscuro, el frío viento golpeó su rostro obligándola a cerrar sus ojos, sintiendo ese inevitable escalofrío en su cuerpo... Era momento de despertar._

[...]

Sus ojos azules se abrieron abruptamente y de esa misma manera se sentó de golpe en su cama... Se había vuelto a dormir y de nuevo, ese mismo sueño volvió a aparecer.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando ver a Glimmer quien al notar el estado alterado de la rubia se preocupo, transportándose de inmediato hacia la cama.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Que sucedió? —le preguntó la pelirrosa notando el sudor en su frente. De nuevo realizó otra transportación, está vez hacia el tocador, tomando un paño. Volvió de nuevo con su amiga, retirando el sudor de su frente con aquel paño.

—Tuve un sueño, solo eso —susurró Adora colgando sus piernas fuera de la cama, mientras sus dedos se incrustaban a la orilla del colchón. Sus pensamientos volvieron de nuevo hacia aquel sueño.

—Adora, tienes sueños que te despiertan siempre desde que... —Glimmer frenó sus palabras, hacia apenas una semana habían descubierto los orígenes de su amiga los cuales le habían afectado, por lo que procuraban tener cuidado con la mención de ese evento.

—Desde que vimos mis memorias, lo sé —murmuró con cierta irritación Adora. Le molestaba un poco el hecho de que sus amigos casi no quisieran mencionar aquello complemente por pura consideración (o quizás miedo al impacto que pudiera generarle).

—Perdón, no queremos molestarte, solo queremos que tengas tu espacio —dijo Glimmer con preocupación, terminando de realizar su labor y mirando a su amiga quien finalmente le dirigió la mirada.

—Lo sé, es lo mismo que Bow, Perfuma, Micah y Catra suelen decirme —musitó Adora. Estaba bien, ya había pasado, ¿por qué le daban vueltas y no le dejaban avanzar con eso?... Aunque, quizás no era ese el motivo por el que seguía pensando en ello y tenía aquellos sueños.

_“Ven mi amor hacia tu hogar”_

Adora suspiró, de nuevo aquella frase que parecía llamarle una vez más... Pero no entendía, ¿si la escuchaba es que debía seguirla?

—¿Adora? —le llamó Glimmer al notar como de nuevo se perdió en sus pensamientos. En el transcurso de la semana sucedía aquello, no solo ella, o Catra o Bow lo habían notado, sus amigas de igual manera de habían dado cuenta que Adora solía meditar algo demasiado, distrayéndose un poco en sus labores diarias.

—Perdón, estaba pensando en algo —se justificó con la reina —¿Catra fue a Plumeria? —preguntó finalmente, no recordaba que era lo que exactamente le dijo su novia que haría ese día, debía admitir que estaba medio dormida cuando se lo informo.

—No, creo que dijo que no tendría sesión con Perfuma, pero que iría a visitar a Spinnerella y Netossa ya que las ayudaría con algunas cosas —le informó Glimmer —, de hecho, vine para revisar si estabas despierta y decirte que Spinnerella llamó por ti, para preguntar si podrías tomar la merienda con ellas —agregó con una sonrisa.

—¿Merienda? ¿He dormido demasiado? —cuestionó Adora algo sorprendida, dirigiendo su mirada a la cascada y notando el reflejo intenso de la luz que entraba a la habitación —. Wow, dormí bastante —susurró.

—Supongo que irás, ¿no? —cuestionó la pelirrosa con una dulce sonrisa, Adora volvió su mirada a ella de inmediato.

—Si, gracias por el aviso —le agradeció logrando regalarle una leve sonrisa.

—También nos invitaron a Bow y a mí, pero estoy ocupada con algunos papeles y Bow fue a llevarle algunas cosas a Entrapta —le comentó, observando como la rubia se dirigía a su guardarropa .

—Es una lástima, últimamente casi no tenemos esa clase de reuniones —dijo Adora, un poco más relajada al notar como Glimmer había cambiado la conversación para ayudarle a despejarse.

—Si, pero todo sea por no dejar que el trabajo se acumule y poder el mes entrante volver a viajar por el espacio —argumentó la reina con positivismo para después dar una transportación rápida a la puerta —. Bien, te dejare prepararte, nos vemos más tarde y ten cuidado en el camino.

—Como usted diga, majestad —bromeó Adora por el tono demandante de la pelirrosa quien rodó los ojos mientras reía.

—No tientes tu suerte —musitó Glimmer con diversión, claramente le parecía gracioso como en el último año, Adora bromeaba cada vez más con eso, pero aún así solía escucharla sin refutar demasiado, lo que llegaba a ser conveniente cuando quería que descansara. Después de aquello salió de la habitación dejándola sola.

_“Deja que las cadenas se rompan, vuelve a los brazos de tu madre”_

Adora jadeo asustada al escuchar aquello, mirando alrededor de toda la habitación como si de alguna forma fuera a encontrar el origen de la voz, cuando claramente eso no sería así. Entonces el silencio volvió a acompañarla, decidiendo así terminar de prepararse y salir rápidamente de ahí para ir a encontrarse con su pareja, Spinnerella y Netossa.

[...]

Adora le gustaba pasar por aquel pequeño bosque que adornaba los alrededores del castillo de las princesas. Cuando la pareja solía invitarles a pasar el rato solían comer al aire libre por esa zona, ya que a Netossa le encantaba comer fuera según las palabras de la princesa de los vientos.

“ _Puedes llegar a las respuestas... Solo vuelve_ ”

Escuchó de nuevo aquel susurro persuasivo en el aire, haciéndole detenerse lentamente y sintiendo la suave brisa recorrer el lugar mientras las hojas de los árboles danzaban en sintonía. Esa sensación embriagante resurgía como en sus sueños.

—¡Adora! —la voz de Netossa la sacó de sus pensamientos, llevándola a mirar en una dirección exacta donde la morena agitaba su brazo en señal de saludo.

La mencionada sonrió y devolvió el saludo, terminando de llegar hasta la morena —. Hola, Netossa, que bueno verte —saludó con un poco de ánimos. La morena enlazo su brazo al de la rubia y ambas comenzaron a caminar por el sendero.

—Me alegra verte, hace días que no nos encontramos, sueles perderte en tus rondas de trabajo, rubia —le dijo Netossa mirándole de reojo sin borrar su amistosa sonrisa.

—Perdón por eso, es bueno verte también —le correspondió con una sonrisa —. Por cierto, ¿Catra y Spinnerella? —preguntó por ellas haciendo que la princesa le señalara hacia el frente logrando que Adora mirara en aquella dirección notando como las mencionadas estaban sentadas sobre un mantel con algunos aperitivos en el centro mientras conversaban.

Catra fue la primera en percatarse de ambas y dirigió su mirada a ellas para ser imitada después por Spinnerella.

—Hola, Adora —le saludó la princesa de los vientos mientras la mencionada se sentaba entre ella y su novia, Netossa por otro lado se sentó al lado de su esposa.

—Que bueno verte, Spinnerella —le dijo Adora con una sonrisa para después mirar a Catra —. Hola, Catra —le saludó acercándose a ella y dándole un beso en la mejilla, que provocó un sonrojo en las mejillas de la castaña.

—Es bueno que llegaras, pensé que no vendrías —le dijo Catra atreviéndose a acomodar un mechón del cabello de su novia el cual se había desacomodado de su lugar.

—Gracias —le susurró con dulzura para después suspirar —, respecto a lo otro, solo me quedé dormida de nuevo, Glimmer tuvo que ir a mi habitación para avisarme de su invitación —confesó Adora con una media sonrisa, mientras tomaba un emparedado de los que Netossa le ofrecía mientras Catra a su lado había optado por tomar una ensalada de frutas.

—¿Volviste a dormir una vez me fui? —le preguntó la castaña desviando su mirada del plato de comida hacia su pareja, quien asintió mientras continuaba comiendo —. Volviste a tener ese sueño, ¿verdad? —le cuestionó, captando de inmediato el lenguaje corporal de su pareja. Claramente se le notaba que casi no le dirigía la mirada y estaba evitando dar más información de su retraso... eso lo hacía últimamente cuando tenía aquel sueño específico.

Adora suspiró, era obvio que no podía ocultarle nada... Tampoco era como que quisiera hacerlo en ese punto, ya no quería seguirla preocupando. Esto estaba saliéndose de los límites —. Si, volví a soñar el mismo sueño. La verdad es que no entiendo que significa aún —confesó con algo de decepción. Sentía que aquella voz que le llamaba en sus sueños tenía algún significado, pero no sabía cuál con exactitud.

—¿Y por qué no nos compartes ese sueño? —preguntó Spinnerella con una dulce sonrisa, su calma era como una suave brisa de viento que te tranquilizaba.

—Quizás te ayude compartirlo. Pudiera ser que hasta podríamos aconsejarte —agregó Netossa secundando a su esposa. Más que nada, les preocupaba la situación de la rubia, y también estaban preocupadas por Catra... Temían que si aquello no avanzaba, a futuro pudieran tener problemas entre ellas y eso era algo que nadie deseaba.

Adora miró a su novia y después a la pareja de casadas, una especie de incertidumbre se instalo en su pecho, quizás algo temerosa por compartir aquel sueño tan repetitivo pero tan reconfortante para ella. La mano de Catra se deslizó hasta la de la rubia, brindándole un suave confort que solo ella sabía darle.

Entonces, Adora tomó una bocanada de aire y comenzó a explicar, con lujo de detalle, de que consistía aquel sueño y como aquellas frases, solía escucharlas a menudo como un leve susurro que le invitaba a hacer algo más... Una sensación extraña pero que no era algo que resultara malo o negativo sino todo lo contrario.

—¿Y por qué no vas a ese lugar? A tu lugar de orígen... Al lugar en que naciste—comentó Spinnerella con calma una vez analizó lo dicho por la joven, ganándose la mirada confundida no solo de Adora, sino también de su esposa y Catra —. Esa frase, "vuelve a los brazos de tu madre", quizás esté relacionado a que debes volver al lugar donde naciste. Quizás tus ideas, tus sentimientos y emociones se aclaren si vas a ese lugar —intentó explicar tomando una flor, la cual acomodó por detrás de la oreja de la rubia —. Puede ser, que las dudas que han surgido después de que descubriste tu pasado, estén ligadas a qué acudas a ese sitio.

—Entiendo lo que Spinny quiere decir —dijo Netossa observando a Adora quien con la yema de sus dedos acarició los pétalos de la flor que Spinnerella le había colocado —. Pudiera ser que tus sueños te dicen que vayas a Eternia, ya que quizás pudieras encontrar algo ahí. Después de todo, ese es tu lugar de orígen —apoyó la idea de su esposa con total seguridad, interpretando los sueños de la rubia como un llamado a volver al lugar donde empezó.

—¿Adora? —la mencionada llevo su mirada a Catra, entendiendo muy bien que la castaña esperaba la respuesta de si aceptaría hacer aquello o dejarlo pasar, en dónde independientemente de su elección, le apoyaría.

—Creo que quizás... Si estaría bien ir a ese lugar —susurró Adora con una sonrisa apagada, muy en el fondo, sentía que la postura de Spinnerella y Netossa tenía mucho sentido. De que en verdad, quizás debía ir a ese lugar por si misma y descubrir la respuesta que busca.

Spinnerella intercambio una mirada con su esposa, solo para volver con la rubia y tomar sus manos —. Querida —Adora observó con suma atención a la princesa de los vientos, quien le regalaba una dulce sonrisa —. Todo saldrá bien, muchas personas te apoyan —declaró con su característica calma.

—Recuerda, no estás sola —resaltó Netossa regalandole una sonrisa a la rubia mientras su mano se dirigía a Catra y revolvía sus cabellos haciéndole gruñir por lo bajo —, la gatita, Glimmer, Bow, y todos los demás, te apoyan en esto —agregó.

—Lo sé —susurró con una tenue sonrisa... Claro que lo sabía, también que estaban preocupados y que querían ayudarle.

—Bien, será mejor irnos, debemos llegar con Perfuma —les dijo Netossa poniéndose de pie, siendo imitada por las demás —. Si piensas salir pronto, hacer lo que quieres hacer, por favor dinos cuándo te marches y avisa cuando estés por volver, te estaremos esperando —agregó la morena mientras su esposa con un movimiento de su mano recogía el resto de las cosas con su remolino de viento.

—Suerte y nos veremos después, niñas —les dijo Spinnerella deslizando su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Netossa para después ser envueltas en un remolino de viento que se alejó de ellas de inmediato.

—¿Estás segura de esto? —le preguntó Catra con voz suave, posicionándose a su lado y entrelazando su mano con la de su pareja quien quitó la mirada del camino por el que se habían ido sus amigas y la devolvió a la castaña.

Adora le brindó una pequeña sonrisa para después besar su frente —. Si, lo estoy —le respondió en voz baja.

Catra sonrió y junto su frente a la de su novia, quedándose así por algunos largos instantes. Debía admitirlo, estaba preocupada, pero también... Ella quería estar junto Adora y apoyarla en sus decisiones, era todo lo que quería hacer, así como la rubia lo había hecho por ella.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Adora acarició la cabeza de Melog, quien mantenía su hocico sobre sus piernas mientras estaban en la sala de reuniones junto a Bow, Glimmer y Catra.

—Entonces, ¿quieres ir a Eternia? —preguntó Glimmer desde su asiento, apartando los documentos que anteriormente había estado firmando, pero que dejó de lado cuando aquellas palabras fueron pronunciadas por su amiga.

—Si, quisiera ir ahí... —respondió Adora sin elevar su mirada, manteniéndose centrada en Melog.

—¿Estás consciente de lo que podríamos encontrar ahí? —le preguntó Glimmer con seriedad, la rubia mantuvo silencio mientras los otros dos intercambiaron una mirada entendiendo las palabras de la pelirrosa —. Ese lugar debe estar en ruinas completamente, debe estar solitario y con un silencio ensordecedor... ¿Estas segura de ir ahí y enfrentarte a ese panorama? —la reina sabía bien que ni Catra ni Bow se atreverían a realizar aquel cuestionamiento, así que debía ser ella quien tomara las riendas, porque era algo que su amiga debía enfrentar y podía ser... Que fuera demasiado para ella.

—Necesito hacerlo —respondió Adora elevando su mirada por fin hacia Glimmer, mostrando esa chispa de determinación que siempre le había caracterizado —. Sé que muchas cosas podrían salir mal, o no... Pero quiero saber si puedo averiguar qué significa ese sueño —agregó con tono cabizbajo, guardando silencio después de ello y repasando una vez más la voz de su sueño que no podía encontrar su procedencia, como si algo le bloqueara a descubrir de quién era la voz.

Bow suspiró, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado en el lugar, solo para sonreírle a su amiga —. En ese caso, hablaré con Entrapta para que nos ayude a preparar a Darla y preguntarle cómo podríamos buscar lo que quieres encontrar... Aunque es un poco confuso —susurró lo último con una risa nerviosa mientras rascaba su nuca.

—Hablaré con mi padre para pedirle que vigile los asuntos del reino por mínimo una semana o dos, creo que ese lapso podemos abarcarlo para llegar a Eternia y además dar con lo que quieres encontrar —comentó Glimmer con tranquilidad, tomando los papeles que había dejado de lado y poniéndose de pie —. Terminaré algunos pendientes y podemos marcharnos.

—Podríamos salir en mínimo dos días o tres, en lo que preparamos proviciones y Flechitas consulta lo que quiere hablar con Entrapta —comentó Entrapta con tranquilidad, sumándose a las preparaciones. Claramente, ellos formarían parte del viaje, no dejarían sola a Adora en ello.

—Duda, ¿por que a mí me llamas por un sobrenombre pero a Entrapta y Scorpia no? —cuestionó Bow con una ceja alzada —. Me lo he preguntado mucho.

—Por que tú no me caes bien —respondió con diversión Catra provocando que el moreno llevará su mano a la altura de su pecho y le mirara ofendido, haciendo reír a Glimmer y sonreír con superioridad a la castaña.

Adora se rió por la respuesta tan mordaz y poco sincera de su novia. Ella sabía bien que eso no era cierto pero le gustaba mucho molestarlos dándoles sobrenombres a Glimmer y a él.

—Chicos —les llamó la rubia captando su atención, Adora les sonrió con dulzura —. Gracias —agregó con agradecimiento, a pesar de todo, era bueno contar con ellos para lo que estaba a punto de hacer, después de todo, no se imaginaba haciéndolo sola. Melog lanzó un maullido acariciando su cabeza contra la mano de ella, por lo que le acarició una vez más.

—Somos un equipo Adora, lo que quieras hacer te ayudaremos —dijo Bow con seguridad acercándose a ella y deslizando su brazo sobre los hombros de su amiga —. Recuerda, somos el escuadrón de mejores amigos —resaltó animosamente.

—Sigo diciendo que ese es un nombre ridículo —murmuró Catra tirando los ojos, provocando que Glimmer a su lado sonriera con burla.

—Pero bien que ya no dices que no eres parte de el —canturreó la reina con una mirada llena de diversión hacia la de rasgos felinos quien le gruñó mientras se cruzaba de brazos, haciendo reír al resto...

[...]

Después de tres días, el escuadrón de mejores amigos pudo partir de Etheria, embarcándose en un viaje rumbo al planeta de origen de la última princesa del mismo... Eternia.

El trayecto fue silencioso y duro al menos 6 días.

En esos momentos, Glimmer se encargaba de las necesidades básicas en la nave, mientras Catra ayudaba a Bow con la nave en todo el transcurso de su viaje.

Adora estando en la habitación, desdobló aquella tela para apreciar de nuevo aquel bordado de la mujer de cabello rubio que descansaba bajo un árbol. Por alguna razón, era como si fuera Diana, su madre, quien estaba retratada en esa tela.

—¿Lo que te regalaron en ese planeta? —preguntó Catra, ingresando a la habitación.

—Si, por alguna razón, cuando solía soñar con... Ella —murmuró evitando por alguna extraña razón decir el nombre de su madre biológica —, era como la mujer que está plasmada aquí, con un vestido azul y el cabello rubio —relató mientras la castaña se sentaba a su lado, escuchando atentamente lo que decía —¿Crees que es correcto? ¿Y si solo es una tontería y debo dejarlo pasar? —preguntó doblando aquella tela una vez más.

—Sabes lo que pienso —dijo Catra inclinándose un poco hacia atrás para dirigir su mirada al techo de la nave —. Está bien que quieras ir al lugar al que naciste y averiguar si puedes encontrar respuestas, eso significa que eres un poco más consciente de que lo que tú quieres también importa.

—¿En serio eres mi Catra? —le cuestionó con cierta diversión, provocando que la felina rodará los ojos emitiendo una ligera risa —. Es algo que Perfuma habría dicho, creo que cierta amiga nuestra te está contagiando su sabiduría —canturreó chocando su hombro con el de su novia quien le devolvió el gesto.

—Calla, idiota —gruñó Catra intentando no reírse por sus comentarios —. Debo de recordarte que soy la más responsable de todos ustedes juntos —alardeó con seguridad provocando que Adora se encogiera de hombros.

—Como usted diga, capitana Catra —murmuró Adora con diversión recibiendo un codazo por parte de su novia en el brazo haciéndola reír —. Vale, vale, es cierto.

La puerta de la habitación volvió abrirse dejando ver a Bow, a quien ambas saludaron con un movimiento de mano.

—Hey chicas, estamos por aterrizar —les avisó el moreno mientras cargaba en sus manos su dispositivo portátil.

Adora y Catra intercambiaron una rápida mirada dónde la segunda depositó su mano sobre la de su pareja en una señal de apoyo. Entonces volvieron su mirada al arquero y Adora asintió afirmativamente a lo que Bow le sonrió y salió de inmediato del lugar, siendo seguido por la pareja.  
.  
.  
.

Tan pronto como la nave aterrizó, Adora fue la primera en salir, sintiendo la luz golpearle en los ojos, obligándola a acostumbrarse a su intensidad. Una vez su visión se aclaró fue que pudo apreciar mejor el panorama a su alrededor... Un panorama desolador y abandonado en el silencio.

_“Recorre la tierra que te vio nacer, querida niña perdida”_

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la rubia, aquella dulce voz volvió a aparecer una vez más mientras su mirada revisaba aquel lugar tan desolado y casi al borde de la desaparición con total calma, como si analizará el paisaje que vio en sus sueños y memorias, comprándolo con el paisaje actual que tenía frente a ella, tan árido, desolado, con estructuras caídas y hechas polvo.

—Hemos llegado a Eternia... —susurró Adora sintiendo una ligera opresión en el pecho... No creció ahí, los verdes prados, las personas llendo de un lado a otro, las aves cantando solo formaban parte de su memoria de cuando fue una infante... Nada de eso existía después de muchos años por culpa de Hordiano, aunque también, debía sumarse la culpa a los propios Primeros.

—Alguna vez, este lugar fue un reino lleno de vida —murmuró Glimmer bajando de la nave junto a los demás, mirando detenidamente el alrededor —. Hordiano Primero realizó una terrible masacre —susurró casi para si misma, sintiendo ese temor latente recorrerle el cuerpo al pensar... En los últimos momentos de la gente que era inocente, que no quiso seguir a Primero y fue aniquilada... Era como si el ensordecedor silencio del planeta les dijera lo que sufrieron.

Catra tomó una bocanada de aire, su cola se esponjó ante las palabras de su amiga y la voz calculadora de Primero. Recordar la frialdad del clon, más la imagen de cómo sin ninguna consideración había atacado a la madre de su pareja... Le volvían a erizar la piel.

—Bow, ¿dónde se encuentra la tecnología de los Primeros? —finalmente preguntó Adora, rompiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos y enfocándose a lo que venían... Encontrar algo de la tecnología que quizás podría darle respuestas... Según las hipótesis de Entrapta.

—Según mi dispositivo, la mayor concentración de tecnología se encuentra en aquella dirección —respondió Bow alzando su brazo y apuntando con su dedo índice aquella enorme estructura... El antiguo castillo de Solarian.

—Entendido —susurró Adora mirando por algunos instantes aquel derrumbado lugar. Glimmer se acercó hasta ella y rozó sus dedos con los de su amiga, captando su atención. La pelirrosa simplemente le brindó una tenue sonrisa a lo que la rubia correspondió de la misma manera y dió el primer paso fuera de la plataforma, siendo seguida por los demás.

—Por cierto, Flechitas —el arquero desvió su mirada a la izquierda, dónde Catra le seguía el paso con Adora a su lado y Glimmer iba del lado derecho de éste —¿Qué tal si cuidas mejor esa cosa? Entrapta es muy tranquila pero seguro Hordak te da una paliza si pierdes algo que es de su novia —bromeó provocando risas en las chicas mientras el moreno sentía como un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo.

—El no puede hacerme nada, está bajo confinamiento condicional, ¿no? —murmuró guardando la tableta en la bolsa que su novia llevaba colgando de su brazos.

—No, claro que no —respondió Glimmer con diversión mientras cruzaba sobre unos escombros siendo ayudada por Adora, quien ya había cruzado justo después de Catra a quien solo le bastó con dar un salto para cruzarlos —. Lastima que mis poderes no funcionan aquí, nos habría transportado a ese lugar enseguida —murmuró una vez cruzó, siendo el último Bow.

—Vamos, su alteza, ¿no puede soportar una ligera caminata? —le cuestionó con diversión provocando que Glimmer le mirara con el entrecejo fruncido.

Adora simplemente se rió mientras escuchaba la conversación a sus espaldas, aún manteniendo su mirada fija en aquellas estructuras.

“ _Escucha... Siente... Entiende_...”

Quizás fue su imaginación, pero al escuchar aquello creyó haber visto de reojo una luz rápida pasar en una dirección que le hizo detener su caminar en seco, y su mirada se deslizó por aquel derrumbe de piedras que parecía cubrir una especie de entrada, sintiendo una extraña sensación en su pecho.

“ _Deja que la brisa acaricie tu piel, camina sobre la tierra que te vio nacer_ ”

Sus amigos una vez se detuvieron detrás de ella al notar como Adora pareció ver algo, dirigieron su mirada hacia donde ella miraba, notando aquel derrumbe. Bow volvió a tomar la tableta del bolso de Glimmer y se acercó a aquella zona, notando cómo las lecturas comenzaban a ser más notorias en aquel punto.

—Debemos entrar ahí... —susurró Catra llevando su mirada desde la pantalla de la tableta hasta la entrada del derrumbe.

Adora avanzó hasta estar pocos metros lejos de la entrada e invocó su espada sin ninguna duda o mediar palabra alguna. El resto entendió enseguida lo que haría, por lo que retrocedieron para darle su espacio. Entonces su cuerpo se iluminó trayendo a She-ra y dando un gran golpe a la entrada, haciendo polvo aquellas rocas y escombros, despejando su camino.

—Esta hecho —susurró She-ra mirando aquel camino al interior de esa especie de cueva. Su transformación se retiró y avanzó al interior, siendo seguida por los demás en total silencio mientras sus pasos hacían un leve eco en el interior.

[...]


	10. Las respuestas

Adora ingresó a paso temeroso al interior de aquellas ruinas, que sorprendentemente, una pesar del tiempo, una erar poco más intactas que la superficie. Glimmer, Bow y Catra la siguieron una distancia prudente, intentando respetar su espacio mientrasban aquel olvidado sitio de cristales aguacía que una ve sintieron en castillo de cristal en Etheria.

" _Después si las estrellas, pierden su brillo, yo siempre te voy a guiar..."_

Aquel fragmento de canción de cuna resonó como un susurro en el aire, haciendo detener al grupo en seco. Entonces, los cristales ve iluminaron veloz y tenuemente.

—Siento algo... Extraño en este lugar —susurró Adora mirando lentamente su alrededor. Una ligera o cidica comero un albergar su pecho, era que era señora encontrar algo en ese sitio. Cómo si el agobio que sintió durante todo tiempo desde que vio sus recuerdos de bebé fuera a ser como aquel lugar.

—Entrapta dijo que cuando se cuando se encuentra tecnología o estructura de los servicios, ya que tú eres de este lugar —com Bow mirando a Adora, quien mantenía alrededor su mirada en los cristales a su su — . Incluso podría ser a la misma magia que usted posees, que podrías entrar en contacto con la misteriosa fuerza que rodea a la tecnología de los primeros —agregó sacando la tableta del bolso que Glimmer cargaba y la encendía no las lecturas que marcaba —. Definitivamente, hay algo aquí que estásiendo a ti —afirmó. Glimmer mordió un poco su labio mi colocaba su mano en el brazo de su novio. Estaba nerviosa. No sabía si lo que encontrarían le ayuda a Adora de modo, o laría perjudica. Después de darse una mirada rápida, ambos volvieron su atención a Adora.

—Quizás esta respondiendo a ti... O quiere mostrarte algo —comentó Catra acercándose a ella con cautela, cuidando de mantener una distancia prudente una vez se posicionó a su lado. Quería respetar lo más posible su espacio, sus pensamientos y sentimientos. El tema de sus orígenes, época de los quesos, un quienes perdió y como lo hizo... Sabía de sobra todo el dolor que le causaba a Adora.

" _No te preocupes, yo siempre te cuido, sola estarás..._ "

Adora no degradaa, pero algo le incitaba a completar la canción en el fragmento volvió a perderse entre las paredes de cristal.

Los recuerdos volvían a su cabeza, los mimos de su madre, la cola de Kristen acariciando su nariz, los besos de Jocelyn, los abrazos de Alisha... Con solo esos fragmentos de la canción después de revivir sus recuerdos de bebé.

" _Vamos princesa, no llores..." más..."_

— ** _A tu hogar siempre volverás_ ** —cantó Adora en un susurro a la par de la voz, sorprendiendo a sus amigos que no tienen a que la rubia se animara a cantar —. **_Y aún si te pierdes yo te cantaré, para que puedas volver..._ **

" _Para que puedas volver..."_

Finalizó abriendo paso al silencio. Catra se acercó a Adora y colocó su mano en el hombro de la rubia, quien de caerjó una lágrima que rápidamente limpió con el dorso de su mano.

—No creo que encontremos nada, mejor vámonos —dijo Adora forzando una pequeña sonrisa, pero transmitiendo en su mirada tristeza, observando a Catra y a sus amigos.

—Adora... —Glimmer se acercó a ella, triste al notar como su amiga se resignaba a qué no encontraría las respuestas que buscaba.

De pronto, todo se iluminó en una fuerte luz que hizo reaccionar rápido a Adora quien abrazo a Catra y jaló a Glimmer instintivamente ellas hacia, abrazándolas en señal de protección, inevitable de Bowó hasta las tres y se unió al abrazo buscando protegerlas de lo que sea que ha pasado.

— _¿Adora?_ —llamaron con una dulce voz que el escuadrón reconoció en la limitación. Bow y Glimmer miraron de ahora a los cristales a los que Adora y Catra les daban la espalda, shock en su mirada. Catra miró a su noviamente fija, notando como está le había volteado a ver enguiltada, quizás buscando confirmar en ella lo que si señas. Catra decidió mirar por sobre su hombro, para revisar primero que era lo que se encuentra si se encuentra y lo que vió la dejo sin palabras.

—Debes voltear —le susurró Catra a Adora, quien se quedo a mano a la de su novia. La respiración de Adora se pone a tiempo, estaba sintiendo un doloroso miedo en su cuerpo y lucho mucho al lentomente darsemente la vuelta para ver poder a lo que le dando la caja.

— _Hola, Adora_ —le saludó aquella figura transparente sonrle coniéndoura y transmitiendo en su mirada un amor que infinito provocó que la rubia sintiera nudo un su garganta.

—¿Dia... Heno —preguntó Adora con voz temblorosa, iglesia de creer, que presencia presencia en presencia, que la de su madre justo presencia. Catra afianzó su agarre en la mano de Adoraentras mi quedaba a su lado, no sabía bien de que iba aquello, o como la mujer estar estar, asegurar perose de que Adora no se sintiera sola en ello. La castaña pronto desvió su mirada a Glimmer y Bow quienes voltearon sus miradas a ella, compartiendo un intercambio de palabras silencioso. La pelirrosa decidió tomar la otra mano de su mejor amiga y el arquero se puso a la espalda de la rubia sus hombros con sus manos. Un poco de seguridad volvió a Adora al percibir la intención de los tres al sostener con firmeza sus manos y sus hombros, a lo que dar una bocanada de aire -¿Cómo? —preguntó finalmente mirando a la presencia transparente de su madre, quien le dedicó una tenue sonrisa.

— _Los Primeros nunca creyeron en el concepto del "alma" y como cada ser vivo poseía una. El aeronáuco de la tecnología,_ _manipulaban_ _la magia que..._ Pero les parecía _inaudita la idea de que los seres seres un alma que trasciende al momento de morir_ —relató Diana con voz apacible, entrelazando sus manos que reposó en la parte trasera de su —cuerpo. _De alguna manera, mi alma buscaba encontrarte y cuando hiciste reaccionar a los cristales con... Nuestra canción, mas tu afinidad pura a la magia, fue que ahora puedo hablar contigo_ —una songregóriendo.

\--¿Tú me es llamando a la ciudad de este tiempo? —le preguntó Adora con el entrecejo fruncido mientras mordía sus labios, transmitiendo la tristeza que. La rubia tenía ese presentimiento, que aquel susurro en su cabeza... Aquel sentimiento de encontrarse con alguien, se debe a que Diana estuvo buscando contactarse con ella de esa forma.

— _Necesidad hablar contigo, —cariño_ con dulzura, haciendo estremecer a la joven por la etiqueta con la que le había llamado, sintiéndose ajena a ella. Diana simplemente le siguió observando con dulzura —. _Lo_ _más doloroso que tuve que hacer fue despedirme de ti_ —dijo de la adosada en su rostro, elevando su mirada al techo repleto de cristales queban con el reflejo de la luz — _. Deseaba tanto verte crecer, presenciar la motivo de tus risas..._ —Diana volvió la mirada hacia Adora, quien le miraba con los ojos acuosos, claramente la joven no era el sable que sentir en aquellos momentos, como justo en esos instantes, dando era vueltas en un mismo y otra vez sin poder y pensar. La mujer le sonrió enternecida, mostrando que la comprección por completo el sentir de su hija. Con mucha lentitud, ella se puede hacer a acercarse al grupo de jóvenes que le miraban con suma —. _Tenía tantos deseos de escuchar tus primeras palabras, de estar ahí en tus primeros pasos... Pero no puede luchar con el destino, por más que quise negarme. No fui tan fuerte. Al final, la muerte tuvo que alcanzarme para hacerme tomar la decisión de que_ _tú cruzaras_ ese _portal cumplió con_ tu _destino... O al menos, que estándo una salva lejos de toda la conquista de_ _Hordiano_ _Primero en un lugar que estaba claromente fuera de su alcance_ —antes de lo esperado, Diana se encuentra un solo metro de ellos, mirando fijamente a Adora —. _Pero tú_ _desafiaste_ _ese destino, fuiste en contra de lo que se supones para hacer los primeros y en cambio, decidiste que lucha era por el planeta en el que creciste. Que usted lucha era por tus amigos_ —su mirada rápidamente desde Glimmer, un Bow y por último a Catra, un quien se le quedó viendo unos momentos más que a los otros dos. La castaña fr moderna un poco su entrecejo ante la mirada llena de dulzura que le dedicaba Diana — _, y sobre todo, que_ _luchabas_ _por ti misma_ —finalizó volviendo su mirada a su hija quien abrir sus ojos con, cuestionando como era que tan personal sabía sabía — _. Siempre estado contigo, logros y tus derrotas, tus observando momentos de debilidad y de fortaleza. Aún cuando no me vieras de forma presencial, siempre estuve seguir tus pasos y pedir que la salud siempre abundará en ti, que las estrellas siempre te_ _dieran_ _su bendición_ —respondió a la pregunta de Adora, soto su mirada mi mordía su labio — . _a_ _los sueños sobre nosotros comenzaron, te_ _libroste_ _tus orígenes, quién eras y como fue que terminaste por llegar_ a extensión un planeta que se pierde el cuerpo en una dimensión desconocida —con cautela volvió, a lo antes posible, lo más, romper la distancia entre la distancia y Adora volvió a su época, y lo cuando _descubris._ _Aumentaron. Y comelate a dudar de ti, de todo lo que viviste y comenzaste a pensar... Que hubiera sido si yo no pedido que te hacern a pein el portal_ —un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Adora. La hizo que el hizo que el hizo que el hizo que el hizo vulnerable y incertidumbre, no se familiarizada con el concepto de que una madre siempre intuye lo que pasa a sus hijos — _. Adora, nosotros te amamos, siempre lomos y siempre lo haremos_ —la voz de Diana se entrecortó, mi sus labios temblaban en un intento de no borrar la sonrisa a su hija pero pero era la mujer a punto de llorar —. _Nosotros somos una parte importante de tu historia y jamás dejaremos de serlo_ —su mano derecha subió a la mejilla de Adoración proporcionada un roce que para la joven, fue como un ligero aire que le acarició en zona. Catra lentamente soltó la mano de Adora, acción que Glimmer imitó, y dar unos pasos hacia atrás atrás atrás al notar el gesto de la madre con su hija. Bow se colocó en medio de ambos y poner una mano en el hombro de cada una mientrasentras observando la escena en silencio — _._ _Es cierto, eres última la de los Primeros y tu lugar de nacimiento en_ _Eternia_ _... Pero, Adora, el lugar que te vió crecer, el lugar distes tus primeros pasos por primera vez, dónde reíste, lloraste, te caíste y te levantaste... Todo eso sucedió en Etheria_ —Adora sintió una presión en su pecho, sintiendo las lágrimas volver a acumular en sus ojos, mi miraentrasba cada una de las fa del rostro de mujer _—. No tienes un compromiso con_ _Eternia_ _, y no tienes que sentirte culpable por pensar que no perteneces a aquí. No es tu responsabilidad traer la civilización de los Primeros de vuelta, no es tu obligación que debes devolverle el esplendor que una vez este planeta, lamentablemente, y aunque me aunque me cueste admitirlo, los searon a principios. No fueron correctas sus decisiones o la forma en la que manejaron una cada_ _Ella_ _-ra después de crear la espada para hacer que la necesidad de converso, cuando la realidad era..._

—La espada nos convierte en She-ra, nosotras somos She-ra —dijo Adora con tristeza, inclinando un poco su cabeza hacia la transparente mano de Diana y susja ojos.

— _Así es_ —afirmó Diana con orgullo. Después, alejó su mano de la mejilla de su hija — _¿Sabes, Adora? Tú_ _padre,_ _Ronald..._ _Lo allí tan cuándo por tu llegada... Pero lamentablemente le fue la vida al defensor de la primera línea de defensa en el primer intento de invasión_ _de primero_ —dijo mirando a su hija con tristeza. Después, dirigió su mirada a la dirección de unos cristales al lado de ellos e hizo un ademán con su mano y algo aire a mostrarse en el reflejo de los cristales sorprendiendo a los jóvenes.

" _¿Volver a ser padre?"._ Preguntó aquel hombre de cabellos negros y ojos verdes, mirando a Diana con la expresión de que Adora hacer en se caliente emocionar mucho por algo, provocando que los amigos de la rubia la estrella con una sonrisa, mi ella, mi ella, observaba a la escena con sus ojos llorosos, grabando el rostro de aquel hombre en pequeña su mente. En el recuerdo, Diana asintió con una sonrisa con lágrimas en los ojos a la pregunta, siendo alzada en brazos. " _¡Volveré a ser padre!"_ Exclamó el hombre con felicidad a bordos en el aire a su mujer, quien reía llena de. Pronto el recuerdo desapareció.

— _Estábamos_ _como locos por tu llegada, deseábamos tanto tenerte con nosotros, de abrazarte, besarte, cuidarte..._ —susurró mi imágenes en el cristal cambiaban.

Apareció una escena de Diana embarazada, con una pequeña pancita que era acariciada con devoción por su esposo. Otra escena, donde Alisha se encuentra entre ambas manos en el vientre de su madre mi recargabaentras su, que vemándoba a su hermanita moverse, ya que volvió su mirada hacia su madre sonriendo con emoción.

Después, a Jocelyn quien sacaba de una caja un montón de telas, frazadas y ropa colorida para bebé a la vez que hablar mi sala diana la observaba se aplazan un si, césped su propio y mirando con ternura a la hermana menor de su esposo.

Kristen con su mano en el vientre de Diana quien descansaba la palma de su mano sobre el mejor amiga mientrasentras se encuentra con una sonrisa se encuentra mi felinaba los ojos mostrando un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

Luego, Diana descansando en una cama, con sus ojos algo rojos, su piel pálida y mirada, pero sonriendo con dulzura a la pequeña criatura que dormir que dormir que con tranquilidad. Alisha subía hasta la cama, se colocaba al lado de su madre dónde se encuentra a la bebé y aquileba con el cuidado de su mano de la mano de la manita de la pequeña bebé, logrando que ésta cerrara los pequeños deditos de su dedo, emocionando a su hermana volteó a ver a su madre con sus ojos brillosos en lágrimas hasta que la vuelta , donde la última pareció decir algo, haciendo que la hermana mayor hacer un puchero y Jocelyn se riera ello, Diana rió un poco para el tiempo de la mirada a su bebé, solo para acercarla a su rostro y besar su frente. Con esa última imagen, las escenas desaparecieron.

» _Nosotros_ _somos tu inicio... El inicio de tu historia, las personas que obtuviste por familia al nacer, pero de la que la fuiste separada para ser más algo grande_ —le dijo Diana a hija su hija la vuelta vez su mirada a ellaentras que de sus ojos—. _O hubierajalás crecido con nosotros. Te puedo asegurar que te amamos con, pero las cosas no resultado como planeamos, y encontraste mucho más grande de lo que se tiene posibilidades imaginado_ —su mano volvió a los cristales e hizo un nuevo ademán, que unas nuevas imágenes aparecieran. Alanis salía del portal y dejaba a la pequeña bebé en el césped, solo para volver a ingresar al portal.

» _Quizás terminaste en un lugar inesperado, donde el concepto de amor, del verdadero bien o la idea no sonidosiós_ —la imagen de Hordak apareció, cargando a la pequeña bebé que detuvo su llanto de haber sido dejada por la mujer, solo para la curiosidad a la autor figuración sin miedo teto, hijo más bienrió y recargó su cabeza en la mano del líder de la Horda, buscando c.

» _Un lugar lleno de sombras, bajo un conquistador que buscababa gorrata en aquel planeta y quedando bajo la tutela de su mano. Una mujer e incluso incluso incluso corrompida_ _que percibió lo especial que eras y su ansia de poder le hizos en tu vida_ —la imagen de Shadow Weaver apareció, cargando a la pequeña Adora y acercándola a su máscara en un contacto, cerca de mi la bebé, que llorando al ser cargada con algo de brusquedad por los secuaces del líder, calmó sucando suanto a su manita la mujer.

» _Quien buscó que fueras excepcionales, haciéndote con la responsabilidad de que eras la única que respondía por los otros en cada misión, en cada tarea que se encomend teaba... Aún si tenías una corta edad_ —su voz transmite tristeza mientras la figura de Shadow Weaver apareció frente a la pequeña Adoraba la rondaba la edad de 7 años. La mujer mantenía su mano en la mejilla de la pequeña mi ésta con algo de temor y una mezcla de tristeza.

» _Una_ _pesar de eso, pudiste disfrutar un poco lo que era el sentimiento de sentirte libre, de jugar, de conversar con una sonrisa... De tener una amiga, alguien que te hace experimentar el sentimiento de querer y apreciar a otros_ —susurró con dulzura. La imagen de una pequeña Adora riendo mientras corría de una pequeña Catra aparecía en los cristales.

Catra sintió su corazóntés y apretó sus manos en puños, viendo las escenas de ella y Adora jugando por los corredores de lo que antes fue su hogar. Ellas en la cama hablando entre susurros mientras se escondían bajo las sábanas. Ellas en el comedor riéndose. Adora abrazando a Catra en un momento de felicidad mientras la castaña gruñía. Momentos que pasaban de forma fugaz, pero que generaban un gran impacto en los protagonistas. Bow y Glimmer se lanzaron una mirada rápida mientras sonreían, contemplando las escenas de sus amigas en la niñez y comienzos de su adolescencia. Adora sonrió con nostalgia ante aquello, sintondo un cariño especial por todos esos buenos momentos. Después de todo, Catra era lo mejor y lo único bueno que ella tuvo en la Zona del Terror, y es lo mejor que tenía en ese momento. Catra deslizó su mirada a Diana, dándose cuenta que el estado que se realiza observando de una forma que la castaña no supo interpretar. La mujer le sonrió y después volvió la mirada a su hija.

» _Aunque... Esa amistad pudiera ser visto como un hombre para que pudieras la grandeza... Al menos fue visto para_ _Shadow_ _Weaver_ —dijo con seriedad, endureciendo su mirada ante la mención de ello y de hacia donde se realice. Provocó la aparición de una nueva imagen en los cristales.

La piel de Catra y Adora se erizó, al ver a Shadow Weaver ha retenida a la pequeña Catra con su poder mi campo con severidad, y como la pequeña Adora le pedía que la dejara.

» _Aquellas formas de tratar a tu amiga solo reforzaron tu sentido de la responsabilidad por otros, y te_ _esforzaste_ _lo suficiente para cumplir las expectativas que_ _Shadow_ _Weaver_ _tenía sobre ti, las_ imágenes de la adolescente Adora entrenando en la Horda, sudando y con varios rasguños en su cuerpo, mi sacaba lo mejor de si en entrenamientos solitarios para mejorar, aparec nudo en los cristales, provocando en Adora un al mi estómago mientras Adora recordó el dolor en los huesos, los rasguños, las heridas... Ayquise a si misma solo para cumplir las guras de Shadow Weaver y el sentimiento de amargura volvió a su pecho.

» _Encontrarte con la espada era algo que sucedería tarde o temprano, después de todo, ella te llamado_ —la imagen de Adora levantándose después de la caída del esquife apareció, mostrando como la joven cadete se frotaba la cabeza ante ante el golpe. Un brillo si captado su atención y fue cuando tuvo el primer contacto con la espada, acercándose a ella y tocandola, solo para ser envuelto en una luz potente —. _Te llamó, y no pueden afilir acudir a su señal_ —la joven cadete de cabellera rubia dejó atrás a su mejor amiga, y decidió saliró de la Zona del Terror para adentrarse al bosque, para poder buscar par espada —. _Encontrando a quienes te_ _mostrar la_ _cruda realidad_ —Bow y Glimmer aparecieron, mostrando la lucha que tuvieron. Su segundo contacto con la espada, el brillo que le aturdió y que le dió oportunidad a los dos jóvenes de capturarla. Después, se mostraba una Glimmer furiosa gritándole a Adora mientrasentras le mostraba las acciones crueles de la Horda, confundiendola en el proceso —. _Incluso aún cuando eran tus captores, les ayudaste cuando hubo peligro, activando la espada por primera vez_ —Adora aparecía transformada como She-ra frente a la criatura, mi Bow y Glimmer miraban asombrados a la rubia —. _No obje lleno su confianza en,miaís en que no estuviste como si no se queera,_ _llevando_ _a un pueblo de vida a una rebosante calidez, y cuando los tuyos atacaron a inocente que pueblo, 1 la decisión de que debe_ estar en cada vez en ventana. Creando un malentendido entre ellas al errar en su comunicación —. _Entendiste lo que debe hacer cuando depositón su confianza en ti_ —la figura herida y agotada de glimmer hizo aparición, recargada contra la rocaentras mi le extendía la espada a Adora, quien le miraba confundida. Solo para tomar después de la espada con firmeza y transformarse en la legendaria She-ra, derrotando a artefacto de la Horda que les atacaba.

» _Y tomar la decisión de estar de su lado porque era lo correcto, fue duro e incluso doloroso, de ajaste que alguien que alguiens atrás en el proceso, sin desearlo_ —la imagen de She-ra cayendo de rodillas, con la espadada en el suelo y su transformación deshaciéndose apareció. La Adora lastimada, ensuciada y desarreglada apoyaba en el mango de la parte del paso de la parte del paso mi suma cargada de confusión y aturdimiento se alzaba a una dirección, encontrándose con la mirada en shock de Catra, no asimilaba lo. Los labios de Adora se movieron, pronunciando su nombre en una exhalación de aire. Catra daba pasos hacia a mientrasentras su mirada comba a endurecerse y desaparecía en el humo, provocando que Adora bajara su mirada, intentando medidar como uno.

» _Tus días en el bando correcto comenzaron, algo duros al inicio, llenos de confusión, incertidumbre e incluso incluso inseguridad y miedo. Pero siempre quienes te apoyaron, creatuviste lazos de amistad que se celebro tus objetivos claros_ —los recuerdos con Bow y Glimmer aparecieron, mostrando los momentos con ellos, comos en dónde reían animosamente, en sus pijamadas, las ocasiones en que le daban apoyo y la llenaban de abrazos. También aquellos momentos en los que comenzaron un reunir a cada princesa para unirse a la rebelión, mostrando la unión que se había entre las personas.

» _Las batallas con el enemigo eran duras para ti, no_ _tolerabas_ _pelear contra persona que másba_ _aprecia_ , pero las opciones no eran muchas y frente al estar _en bandos contrarios_ —las imágenes de Adora y Catra luchando aparecieron, una convers otra en una secuencia rápida mientras ambos protagonistas presenciaban como algo de amargura —agregó ambas perdí _en el proceso_ —agregó Diana con tristeza, mi en la última imagen a Adora sostiene a Catra a catra a la cintura a la orilla del castillo del reino de las nieves, mi ambas ambas aquel semblante amenazante con el que peleaban y mantenía a todos los rostros.

» _Sufriste, asumiste responsabilidades muy grandes, a eran veces tan duras que no se puede más, pero seguiste adelante_ —las imágenes de la operación de rescate en la Zona del Terror para un salvar Bow y Glimmeron aparecieron con rapidez. Las imágenes de Catra y Adora en el castillo de cristal, y después las de la batalla por Luna Brillante. Todas en un rápido flash —. _Asumiste cada vez más la responsabilidad, sintiendo culpa por lo que sucedía, por lo que no puede arreglar. Pero seguiste adelante, luchando,_ _manteniéndote_ _y firme buscando mejorar tus habilidades para ser una mejor_ _Ella_ _-ra... Buscando que tus capacidades mejoraran para que loicos_ —imágenes de entrenamiento de la joven princesa del poder aparecieron, mostrando sus ejercicios en el castillo de cristalentras mi luchaba con los hologramas realistas que Light Hope programaba.

» _Llegaste a apreciar a una figura maternal, que te enseñó un poco de lo que era el amor de una madre_ —Diana sonrió con ternura, mirando a Adora y después a Glimmer ya centrado su atención en la mujer mayor por tal mención. Entonces volvieron la mirada a los cristales.

La imagen de Angella abrazando a Adora quien lloraba con su rostro escondido en una frazada mientras la reina le miraba con dulzura, recargando su mentón en su cabeza, a la vez que la joven descansaba su cabeza en el pecho de la reina, apareció. Después, la imagen de Angella que acunaba con su mano la mejilla de Adora amada leve caricia mi sonreía se hizo presente.

» _Y cuando la situación fue mal debido al error de activar un portal... Cuando ya no había una forma para salvar a todos, más que la de arriesgarte, sacrificarte y salvarlos_... —miró a su hija quien parecía no poder contener más las lágrimas, dejando escapar algunas de ellas mojando sus mejillas —. _Ella decidió protegerte, porque sabía bien, que ellos te necesitarían, y estaba muy segura de_ _portegerte_ _y protegerlos..._ —su mirada se dirigió a Glimmer, quien miraba a Diana mientras derramaba varias lágrimas, empapando por completo sus mejillas —, _porque le habías prometido hacía algún tiempo, que_ _cuidarías_ _de su hija_ —la pelirrosa cubrió su boca con sus manos, emitiendo un doloroso sollozo —, _por lo que decidió ser valiente, y protegerte._

Adora volteó la mirada a los cristales igual que los demás, y vieron la escena de como Angella se acercó hasta la rubia, de como tomó entre sus manos el rostro de la chica y besó su frente con dulzura, para después alejarse de ella y alzar rápidamente el vuelo, ignorando el llamado desesperado de la joven princesa del poder.

Luego de que las imágenes desaparecieran, mientras Bow consolaba a Glimmer y Adora intentaba recuperarse de aquel recuerdo, Catra realizó sus ejercicios de respiración, para controlar la pequeña ansiedad por el tema de Angella, cerrando sus ojos unos momentos. Diana se percató de ello, a lo que guardó silencio unos segundos hasta que la castaña volvió abrir sus ojos, conectando sus miradas. La mujer le sonrió a la felina y después prosiguió.

» _Fue doloroso, las cosas se salieron de control y la presión fue muy dura para ustedes, provocando, discusiones, e incluso distanciamiento_ —las imágenes de la coronación de Glimmer aparecieron. El intentó de Bow y Adora de mantenerse positivos y que las cosas salieran bien ese día, como la pelirrosa perdía los estribos y explotaba en el ritual. El abrazo de Adora para Glimmer en señal de confort por el tema de Angella... Todo eso se muestra para dejar que se vean diferentes escenarios de peleas en el campo abierto, las discusiones de la reina con Adora y la sobreprotección de la rubia a su amiga, el distanciamiento, las duras palabras intercambiando que como les alejaba vez cada más . _Se creo una brecha... Y cuando el barón lo que en verdad era Etheria... Lo que si si se activaba el corazón_ —la imagen del holograma de Mara apareció, estaba mi en día se encuentra mirando con lágrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa a Adora, quien le observaba en shock y con los ojos acuos mi Bow, Swift Wind y Madame Razz estaban detrás de ella —. _Las cosas tomaron un rumbo diferente y muy duro, ya que al querer realizar la activación del corazón al creer que esto les dar ventaja sobre la Horda... Para poder evitar que todo acabara al comenzar su reactivación..._ —Diana dirigió rápidamente su mirada llena de tristeza a Glimmer, quien mordió su labio y desvió la mirada algo apenada, recepción un apretón suave en su hombro por parte de Bow para tranquilizarla _—. Moso la decisión más difícil, todo para que eso que conocía no se vuelta... Rompiste la llave que lo activaba. La espada_ —la figura de She-ra luchando con su propia espada y el control de Light Hope por hacer que la alzara y cumpliera con su cocciera, apareció. La guerrera estaba de llenas marcas en su cuerpo mientras la luz arcoíris la rodeaba. Entonces, el semblante de la joven guerrera paso de ser temeroso por no poder detener a aquello a determinado, y pronto llevo la punta de su espada en la dirección al suelo, ándola golpe contra él y rompid así que espada se hizo trizas. Un brillo cegó el lugar, solo para después mostrar a Adora quien está en el suelo, aturdida. La figura de Light Hope sin aparecido frente a ella, y después de las gracias desapareció... De sola a la joven quien observó con cierta tristeza y cansancio la espada rota.

» _Eres la_ _Ella_ _-ra más fuerte que ha ha ha -Diana_ le sonrió a su hija con notorio orgullo —, más fuerte que Primero que probable que _una_ _Ella_ _-ra -ra ser, rompiste las cadenas, te soltaste de ese destino que podría probable que lon impuesto a una de ustedes desde el momento que la espada para controlarlas—_ la imagen momento de la imagen de la espada, la imagen

» _Te sentiste perdida durante un tiempo, tu razón era la espada y como te transformaba en_ _She_ _-ra para ser una, y y ésta ya no estaba... Pero después, la fuerza volvió a ti, y las verdaderas prioridades que tienen que hacer una vez más como la guerrera que eres_ —la imagen de Adora frente a la silueta de She-ra y el portal aparecieron, la joven joven que ser tranquilidad a la figura por lo tírre que el motivo de su pelea —. _Tus amigos te haceron lon, a ser fuerte y a seguir luchando_ —la rebelión salió a escena, mostrando fragmentos de la lucha contra el ejército de Primero. Los constantes planes, reuniones y discusiones para coronación a Glimmer, de aventurarse al espacio, de llegar a la nave de Primero Primero lo pronto pronto posible.

» _No dejaste que el miedo te detuviera, seguiste adelante a pesar de solo contar con tu propia fuerza... Siempre lo has hecho_ —Adora apareció, juntando su mano a la de Bow en señal de compañerismo, estando a levantarse en un momento de angustia mi sonreía, para después de correr el campamento, sincronizándose con el resto de los miembros de la rebelión para detener a los robots de Primero — _. Y a pesar des disputas, problemas y errores buenas... Fuiste buenaosa y comprensiva con tu amiga_ —apareció la imagen de Glimmer llorando mi época de la época de Adora quien le tranquilizaba con sus palabras llenas de sinceridad.

» _Y en un momento de tensión, cuando la única salida que tenían salida de un lugar derrumbándose cayéndose, lo_ _impediste_ _sabiendo bien... Que si si si no, que se lo haga, tus amigos quedando aplastados por las rocas_ —el recuerdo de Adoray aquella salida apareció y como su cuerpo se iluminó en magia logrando abrir por completo su medio de escape, para después caer agotada al suelo y mirar aturdida lo que lo siguiente —. _Sin saberlo, habías usado tu propio poder, aquel que te quedo solo a ti, y los salvaste_.

» _Cuando recuperaron un Glimmer sana y salva... Aún cuando ella fue salvada por Catra para que no se_ _pisara_ la nave de Primero y te _encontrarás bajo su merced... No puedens dejarla atrás, tu corazón no te lo buena y por una vez, le hiciste caso a tu lado egoísta. Y tus amigos, escóndía para ti_ —la escena de Bow y Glimmer sonrle a Adora cons ánimo apareció, ambos mostrándose adosadas a salvar a la castaña.

» _Diste la cara frente a_ _Hordiano_ _Primero, tetuviste_ _man_ siempre firme al estar frente _él_ —la imagen de Primero mirando con su porte solemne a Adoraentras apareció, para para después de la eliminación de golpe y mostrar a la versión de Catra controlada al lado del conquistador, mi persona se reflejaban en los azules ojos de la rubia —, y y ade así espíritu se _tleambaó al ver lo que len hecho a la persona que más... Intentaste mantenerte siempre firme ante la decisión de salvarla_ —Adora se encuentra parada a metros de Catra la cual estaba a la orilla de aquel abismo mi ambas se miraban con lágrimas en sus ojos, y Adora dónde... Leésa que la cola a la casa.

» _Y_ _cuando_ _la desesperación pura te golpeó... Cuando sins que_ _perdías_ _una persona esa tan importante..._ —la escena de los clones rodeando una una Adora sollozando aferrada al cuerpo de una agonizante Catra apareció. La piel de los presentes se erizó, más en las propias Catra y Adora, quienes sintieron una amargura por el doloroso recuerdo. Glimmer de la parte de la luz hiperventilación que comenzaba a su amiga. La felina les brindo una tenue una tenue, sonrisa en señal de que no debe ser durante y vueltaeron su atención a la mujer en cuestión de segundos —. _Fue cuando tú despertaste tu poder, aquel qué forma parte de ti... Y lori despertaste solo por el dolor y el miedo a perder a la persona que más ásal y de la que tes alejado por dolorosos malentendidos_ pronto —apareció la imagen de She-ra de pie frente a los clones, sostiene en su brazo a inconsciente una Catra. La escena pronto cambio, y She-ra había usado sus poderes sanadores en Catra, logrando, que ella despertase... Mostrando el gesto de alivio en el rostro de Adora, y la escena desapareció —. _Fue difícilse, encaminarse a hacer las cosas bien, y hubieron muchas sombras, pero el deseo detert-n in y hacerlo... Fue lo que les hasícha el pase a estar unidos_ —las escenas de la primera misión de Catra con el grupo aparecieron, haciendo que los jóvenes que ahora ven aquello como algo un poco. Las demás escenas aparecieron rápidamente, la regreso a Etheria y las misiones con los miembros que quedarón de la rebelión después de que una invasión de habitantes controlados por chips comenzara.

» _Pero las dudas llegaron, la incertidumbre y volviste a anteponer las necesidades de otros antes que las tuyas... Aceptando sacrificarte por otros de nuevo y provocando una breve disputa por no dudar ni un segundo en que debe cumplirs con tu deber... Todo por ser_ _She_ _-ra_ —la imagen de She-ra con la falla en su pecho apareció y después de tiempo la escena hacia Adora y Catra, quienes se envolvieron en una discusión con un único resultado, que la castaña se marchara con la ayuda de Melog.

» _Pero la guía de una persona que influyó en la guerrera que te convertiste... Logró iluminar con fuerza tu camino_ —otro recuerdo apareció. Mara convertida en She-ra sostenía las manos de Adora con firmeza y convicción, ambas en la cámara del castillo de cristal, dónde mara leba fervientemente el hecho de que ella merecía ser amada mientras que la ve con ternura.

» _Aquellas palabras fueron tu impulso para poder entender... Que merecías ser feliz, sin importar que fueras_ _Ella_ _-ra, porque era tu derecho... Tenías derecho a amar y tener lo que más querías_ —la escena de Adora y Catra en el corazón de Etheria apareció, ambas besándose y con cuerpos envueltos en una cálida luz arcoíris que iluminó todo el lugar —. _La respuesta a la razón por la que pudiste transformarte en_ _She_ _-ra... Era el amor... El amor tan fuerte que le tenías a Catra, el amor que le tenías a tus amigos y a Etheria... Esa se volvió la fuerza de_ _She_ _-ra... No era debilidad. Ninguna era distracción como_ _Shadow_ _Weaver..._ _Tenías dudas y ella solo te dió el ángulo dó el ángulo,_ _llenándote_ _de más incertidumbre, pero en Mara te dijo aquello... Te_ _permitiste_ _mostrar cuanto la la la_ mirada rápidamente se dirigió a Catra, quien se sonrojo versina desviando un poco la mirada. La mujer sonrió con ternura —. _El amor los salvós a todos_ —agregó con voz apacible, mientras los cristales brillaban con fuerza volviendo a captar la atención de los jóvenes.

Aparecieron las escenas de She-ra, y como clavaba la espada en el suelo, provocando con esto que la magia se liberara. Después, la eliminación de Primero, como todos se reunían y celebraban la victoria. Y por último, el escuadrón de amigos abrazándose mientras estaban recostados en el césped mirando hacia el cielo entre risas.

Después de eso, diferentes momentos aparecieron, aquellos recuerdos sobre cada instante lleno de energía y felicidad que llegaron al haber obtenido la victoria, los desayunos de la rebelión. El arduo trabajo que se realizaba con todo el ánimo. Las pijamadas. Las pequeñas citas o momentos románticos y significativos. Las escenas del baile donde festejaban su victoria. Las aventuras en los planetas y su apoyo espalda incondicional al cubrir la otros. Las escenas del homenaje a Angella. Todo pasaba a gran velocidad, finalizando con una última imagen: Adora besaba la mejilla de Catra quien sonreía sonrojada por el gesto, abrazándola por su ladoentras mi a su derecha, abrazaba a Bow el tenía cual tenía a Glimmerriendo, ambos son cómplices. Todas aquellas imágenes y recuerdos desaparecieron, haciendo que los jóvenes vueltan la mirada hacia Diana quien miró a su hija de nuevo.

» _Todos y cada uno de estos sucesos, mi querida Adora, te hacen ser que las eres hoy_ _. Porque esas experiencias te dieron lecciones, y siempre aprendiste de todo ello_ _... Y las personas más importantes para ti son el impulso que_ _necesitaste_ _para crecer_ —la mirada de la mujer se dirigió a los jóvenes detrás de su _hija—. Glimmer, te ha")a mantenerte firme pese a las adversidades. Bow, te recuerda siempre tu lado amable y buenaoso con otros_ —Diana observó a ambos chicos con una dulce sonrisa, provocando que el dúo le dar aquel gesto y su mirada pronto hacia Catra —. _Y tú, le enseñaste a amar, y que puede ser amada por ella ella era, le enseñaste a desear, y anhelar..._ —de pronto, todos los cristales en el lugar se iluminaron, mostrando las imágenes de eventos que len pasado a Adora en lo que llevar de vida, provocando que ella y los demás miraran recuerdos recuerdos asombrados y con una fuerte emoción en sus corazones ante el emotivo momento, mi la tonada de la canción de cuna canción de cunaba como un suave eco en el lugar . _Eres la firmeza, el aliento, la fortaleza, el valor, el amor que recibes de todos los que te rodean y que te han valor por lo que eres. Una joven valiente y de buen corazón, meda, orgullosa y fuerte... Jamás te quitarán eso, mi pequeña princesa_ —le dijo con dulzura, ambas manos a las mejillas de su hija, apenas y colocándolas sobreestas sobre éstas haciendo sentir a la joven lo mismo que sintió con el gesto de Angella aún, a pesar de la notoria que la barrera al no poderla físicamente, sinción la c de la mujer —. _Tú eres Adora_ —susurró mirando a su hija con todo el amor del mundo —. _Oh mi amor, a tu hogar siempre se hace... Y tú hogar siempre será, aquel dónde personas que más te aman y que amas te esperan. Yo siempre me encargaré de guiarte a él, porque soy aquella brisa en el aire fresco que te tranquiliza. Estoy presente en los momentos en los que se pone a seguir con felicidad, estoy presente en los momentos en los que más vulnerables te sientes, y te susurro en el viento, estoy en el aroma de las flores que se encuentra o en el canto de las aves que te reconfortan en instantes que se vuelven grises... Estoy cerca, siempre velando por ti_ —Adora no pudo emitir un pequeño sollozo ante las palabras y todo el amor que estás cargaban hacia ella. Diana no dejar de ver con gran amor a su pequeña hija y bajó lentamente sus manos alejándose un poco de ella.

—Mamá... —le llamó con la voz rota, sintiendo que rompería en un horrible llanto. Todo lo que buscó... Las respuestas que era una persona, al fin el haber sido el que se tiene en cuenta y de la persona que más le amado había a pesar de haber sido arrebatada de su calor regazo por la muerte.

— _Te has convertido en una hermosa mujer, ¿quién diría que mi hermanita tan bella al crecer?_ —una joven apareció detrás de Diana, casi de la altura de Adora, la cual la mición atónita al igual que su pareja y amigos — _¿qué preguntaó_ de forma juguetona después de fijar su mirada en Catra —. _Hey, fuiste un dolor de cabeza para mi hermana, pero me alegra que por fin ya estén juntas, son una linda pareja_ —dijo descaradamente sonrle a la castaña, quien se rubor un poco desviando la mirada.

— _No deberías turmente a la novia de tu hermana, Alisha_ —le regañó Jocelyn apareciendo detrás de Diana mientras sonreía captando la mirada de los jóvenes en medida —. _Hola, pequeños_ —saludó a los tres chicos detrás de Adora —. _Gracias por amar mucho a nuestra niña y cuidarla_ —su mirada volvió a su sobrina menor, parecía quien mirarle demente, como si buscar grabara su rostro en su mente. Jocelyn le sonrió con dulzura —. _Eres tan hermosa, mi pequeña princesita_ —susurró pasando su dedo por la mejilla de su sobrina, provocando que sintiera un leve aire frío en la zona —. _Teseguro que eres muy hermosa, y jamás debes dudar de eso o de que puedes usar ropa que te haga linda porque de verdad lo eres_. —le guiñó un ojo sonriendo en todo el tiempo, provocando que su joven sobrina sonriera enternecida. De pronto, la figura del esposo de Diana apareció detrás de ella, sorprendiendo a Adora.

— _Nosotros somos tu familia, nuestra hermosa princesa_ —Adora observó como aquel abrazó a su madre con dulzura por la cintura, mientras no apartaba su mirada de ella —. _Temamos tanto como no tienes idea, y te amaremos siempre. Serás nuestro bebé por la eternidad, mi querida Adora_ _—_ expresó con todo el mundo, provocando que la joven de ojos azules sintiera presión en el pecho.

—Pa... pá —musitó Adora aturdida, sintiendo como no dejar de tir lágrimas al estar ante aquel hombre que no logró ni si fuera un día, pero que le miraba con gran amor justo como su madre, su hermana y Jocelyn lo hacen. Con pérdida miradas... Más los recuerdos que vio aquel día en el castillo, lo bien... Ellos en verdad le habían amado —. Gracias por haber sido mi comienzo, por ser mis padres, mi familia —Adora sonrió con dulzura mirando a su madre, quien ensanchó su sonrisa mostrando lo orgullosa que estaba de ella.

— _¿Ya conoces la respuesta, Florecilla?_ —le preguntó Kristen con dulzura, apareciendo detrás de Alisha y abrazándola, haciendo reír a la joven.

—Si la sé, tía Kristen —respondió a Adora en un hilo de voz sin dejar de ser de sangre de vida aúnbas—. Soy Adora, y hesté a Etheria, mi hogar... El hogar dónde la gente que amo y me ama está. Yo soy la respuesta, lo que viví, lo que pasé... Todo eso me hizo que la soja. Soy mi propia respuesta... —susurró. Sus padres insepín una mirada, transmitiendo lo felices que estaban de oír aquello.

Jocelyn se acercó a Catra provocando que la felina le mirara confundida —. _Estoy feliz por ustedes, el camino es difícil, nada viene, pero se aman demasiado y sé... Que ambas superarán lo que sea, no dejes que el pasado te inevitable ser feliz, Catra, eres una buena chica, aunque no lo creas_ —le sonrió con dulzura, deslizando su mano por la cabellera de la castaña, estremecer por su gesto —. _Sabemos, que harás muy feliz a nuestra niña y que tú, serás muy feliz también_ -susurró con convicción, volviéndose al lado de su hermano ya que ya haya que verte la acción de su hermana junto a Adora, Alisha y Diana.

— _Glimmer, Bow_ —les llamó Kristen captando la atención del par que era era era no poder parar de llorar —. _Cuiden mucho de Adora y de su novia. Que son todo un desastre juntas_ —les dijo con tono burlesco, provocando que el dúo se riera ante - ello. _Y gracias por cuidar de ella_ —a con voz apacible regalándoles una sonrisa tenue que ambos correspondieron.

— _Siempre estamos contigo, querida hermana_ —Alisha giró su cabeza hacia un cristal, donde ella misma aparecía cargando a su hermana de bebé y sonrió —. _Te amo, espero que en una próxima vida, pueda ser tu hermana mayor una vez más y enseñarte todo lo que antes no pude_ -expresó expresó que algunas lágrimas se muestran por sus mejillas mi que un continúa volver cuerpo junto a los que tías y su padre. Adora llevao su mano hasta su pecho, arrugando con fuerza la tela de su chaqueta al entender... Que ellos ya se marcharían. Glimmer recargó su cabeza en el brazo de Bow, mientras miraban ilesario con tristeza. Catra se cruzó de brazos, agachando su mirada un poco, al comprender que era era el adiós.

— _Sé muy feliz, nuestra querida niña y que las estrellas siempre te bendigan_ —agregó Jocelyn son lágrima con con sus ojos, mientras se colgaba del cuello de Kristen, quien miró a los tres chicos de Adora yrió les son.

— _Sean bendecidos por la felicidad y el amor, que las estrellas los guíen_ —Kristen dirigió su mirada a Adora—. _Cuídate mucho, no seas tan tan y amate más a ti misma, que en realidad... Eres perfecta_ _mi pequeña florecilla_ —le susurró agitando su cola mi sonreía con notorio orgullo.

— _Muy orgullosos de ti, de lo que tiene hecho, de tu fortaleza y para qué tan de amar, pero lo que te dijo Mara, cariño_ —Ronald a su mano a la mejilla de su hija y a la bienía suave caricia que produjo un cosquilleo a la joven —. _También mereces amor_ —Adora asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, a lo que su padre le gesto para seguir dar varios pasos hacia atrás, colocándose al lado de Alisha.

— _Cuídate mucho, linda_ —le pidió Jocelyn desapareciendo a su sobrina, su hermano y Kristen con una sonrisa, siendo lo último que vieron de ellos, de solo a Diana. Adora cerró sus ojos, dejando caer las lágrimas mientras que el restaurante en su dejar dejara.

— _Mi amor, ha encontrado la respuesta, y a tu hogar... Siempre volverás_ —Diana le sonrió con notoria dulzura y tristeza, mientras su presencia comguiba afragmente lentamente.

—Sé quién soy en realidad... Me tan -susurró Adora con una tenue sonrisa, mientras un profundo amor y dolor se reflejaba en su mirada hace su madre.

— _Te amo mucho, estoy tan orgullosa de ti, y..._ —la mujer acercó su rostro al su hija, casi juntando su frente a la de ella y le sonrió —. _Aún si te pierdes yo te cantaré, para que puedas volver_ —le cantó en un tono bajo y dulce. Diana volvió a erguirse y acercó sus manos a las mejillas de su hija —. _Eres perfecta, y espero que siempre agarra en tu mente y en tu corazón... Lo mucho que te amamos, mi pequeña princesa_ —su voz se quebró, provocando que Adoramente lágrima más lágrimas —. _Te deseo... Toda la felicidad del mundo, mi Adora_ —con aquellas últimas palabras, la figura de Diana se desvaneció en el aire. Adora estiró su brazo abruptamenteentrasamente mi ojos sus ojos en un claro gesto de desesperación al no querer que se marchara, quedando con el brazo extendido en el aire.

—Adora... —le llamó Bow con la voz quebradiza, afectado de sobre manera por todo. La converso másuúmente lentamente su mano mientrasa su brazo a su pecho a la vez que comíba un hiperventilar, las lágrimas abundancias salir con más poco y lentamente se colocando de cuclillas hasta llegar al suelo al suelo y sentarse, soltando un sollozo que estremeció al resto.

Catra se acercó con suma cautela a Adora, y se colocó de cuclillas a su lado solo para envolverla en sus brazos, brindándoles para poder consolarla, terminando sentada en el suelo. Adora escondió su rostro en el pecho de su pareja y se inicia un sollozar con más fuerza, aferrándose a la tela de la blusa de su novia, quien recargó su mentón sobre la cabeza de ella a la que lágrimas se acumulaba en sus ojos ante un emotivo que se está emotivo que se estándo. Para Adora, todo aquello si sin experiencia sumamente importante, recuerdos... Tantos momentos que le cuenta como tranquilidadn, y como al fin las respuestas se len había dado, le otorgaron por fin tranquilidadn... Las dudas sen esfumado y volvía a tener paz consigo misma sintiendo que con aquel llanto, soltaba por fin todo dolor el sentido de haberse perdida.

Glimmer y Bow se acercaron a ambas, siendo primero la pelirrosa quien se sentó en el suelo y se unió al lado del moreno. Al sentir la calidez de todos y como le abrazaban, Adora no pudo evitar seguir llorando con más fuerza, sin contener más... Soltandolo todo.

[...]


	11. Camina siempre hacia adelante

Adora se encontraba durmiendo en su cama, había caído rendida completamente debido a todo el trabajo realizado el día anterior en el reino de Scorpia, a lo que había estado durmiendo gran parte de la mañana de aquel día. Había pasado un par de semanas desde su último recorrido en el espacio, dónde lograron devolverle la magia a tres planetas más, siendo tomado como un buen avance para el escuadrón, que ahora se disponía dejar pasar por lo menos uno o dos meses para volver a retomar su aventura. Las cosas habían estado de lo más tranquilas en el lapso de ese tiempo, no había tantos problemas, los conflictos con las criaturas mágicas no llegaban a mayores y había una que otra riña generada por ex-hordianos que no podían adaptarse a la nueva normalidad, por lo que la creación de un consejo para la implementación de sanciones había resultado ser bueno para ese tipo de situaciones.

La joven rubia se removió entre las sábanas, estirándose un poco para después volver a acomodarse, dispuesta a volver a conciliar el sueño cuando una figura apareció en la habitación entre destellos rosas.

—¡Adora! —le llamó Glimmer en un tono alto de voz, provocando que la rubia se levantará de golpe de la cama, volviendo sus manos puños en una posición defensiva. La pelirrosa se rió —¿En serio? ¿Cuando dejaras de levantarte así?

—Es la reacción más normal del mundo si apareces en la habitación de improviso... ¡mientras duermo! —reclamó mirándole con el entrecejo fruncido. Ella quería descansar un rato más, al menos quería aprovechar ese día para dormir, no era fan de descansar, pero está vez si lo necesitaba.

—Creo que cierta gatita te ha pegado el carácter —dijo Glimmer con burla, transportándose enseguida al guardarropa de su mejor amiga, abriendo uno de los cajones mientras la rubia apenas y se sentaba en el colchón. De pronto la pelirrosa volvió a transportarse frente a ella con una sudadera en las manos y sus pantalones.

—No me ha pegado el carácter, ¿de qué hablas? —murmuró Adora tomando el cambio de ropa de las manos de su mejor amiga, entendiendo que quería que se vistiera. La pelirrosa sonrió con satisfacción y se transportó frente al tocador, buscando los elásticos para el cabello de Adora mientras se cambiaba —¿Y por qué me levantas? ¿Paso algo? —le preguntó mostrando curiosidad e interés por la razón que podía tener la reina para aparecer de esa forma.

—¿Ya estas lista? —le preguntó Glimmer ignorando sus preguntas —. Deberías comer algo, no has probado bocado por estar durmiendo —agregó volteando a verla con una sonrisa.

—Ya estoy lista —afirmó Adora poniéndose de pie una vez se puso unas zapatillas de piso de color negro —. Creo que si debería comer, pero no tengo hambre —susurró pensativa. Glimmer se transportó frente suyo y tomó la mano de la rubia, colocándole los elásticos para el cabello en su muñeca —. Espera, no respondiste a mis preguntas —dijo frunciendo el entrecejo al notar la evasión de la pelirrosa.

—Estás lista, así que nos vamos —Glimmer ebozó una sonrisa emocionada, ignorando las palabras de Adora y rápidamente tomó a su amiga del brazo, desapareciendo de inmediato de la habitación.

La reina de Luna Brillante se encargó de transportarlas frente a una puerta, dónde Catra y Bow se encontraban esperándolas.

—¿¡Por qué hiciste eso?! —le cuestionó Adora irritada, mientras tomaba uno de los elásticos que llevaba en la muñeca y amarraba su cabello en una coleta alta, para después proceder a realizar una trenza con lo restante de su cabello.

—Uy, a alguien la sacaron de la cama —dijo Catra con diversión, ganándose una mirada amenazante de su novia.

—Bueno, Glimmer apareció de pronto y me sacó de la cama, ¿qué no se supone que me dejen descansar? —reprochó Adora rodando los ojos, mientras remangaba un poco las mangas de la sudadera rosa que llevaba puesta.

—Lo siento por eso, pero ya pasa de medio día y no te despertaste —dijo Glimmer haciendo un puchero —. Estábamos ansiosos por mostrarte algo y ya no podíamos esperar.

—¿Estaban? —cuestionó Adora con curiosidad, mirando a Bow y por último a Catra, quien se encogió de hombros mientras jugeteaba con su cola moviendola de un lado a otro.

—¡Si! Y seguramente te gustará —chilló Bow con emoción. Adora alzó una ceja, confundida por lo que ellos querían mostrarle y que notoriamente los tenía emocionados.

—Ahora, solo cierra tus ojos, ¿si? —Glimmer le tomó por los hombros mientras los otros dos tomaban cada uno la manija de las puertas.

—Esta bien —murmuró Adora acatando su petición. Glimmer miró a Bow y Catra, dándoles un asentimiento con la cabeza, a lo que el par abrió las puertas. Con eso, la reina guió a Adora al interior, ingresando a la habitación, Bow y Catra les siguieron por detrás.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Adora —le dijo Glimmer alejando sus manos con lentitud de los hombros de la rubia —. Puedes abrir tus ojos —agregó con un tono dulce de voz. La rubia abrió lentamente sus ojos, encontrándose con la presencia de un hermoso retrato frente suyo.

Un jadeo de sorpresa salió de la garganta de Adora, quien miró aquel cuadro atónita, mientras sus ojos se volvían acuosos. Lentamente llevo su mano hasta su boca, cubriéndola ante la conmoción que había sufrido por la pintura que tenía frente suyo.

—Queriamos hacerte algo especial, después de lo sucedido hace meses, decidimos entre los tres hacer esto para ti, espero te guste —le dijo Bow a su espalda, mirando a su mejor amiga con una tenue sonrisa.

Adora lentamente se acercó al cuadro, apreciando mejor sus detalles mientras intentaba retener las ganas de llorar.

En la pintura, Adora se encontraba plasmada en un vestido blanco y su cabello caía cuál cascada suelto respetando el largo que actualmente tenía, estaba sentada con gracia en un sofá mientras a su lado izquierdo estaba Catra vistiendo un traje blanco y su cabello sujetado en una coleta alta, con sus manos descansando sobre las de su novia que estaban sobre su propio regazo.

Al lado de la castaña, se encontraba Scorpia con Perfuma sentada sobre sus piernas mientras se abrazaban sonriendo animosamente, y a su lado, sentada en el descansa-brazos, se encontraba Frosta con sus pies colgando lejos del suelo, con Entrapta a su lado quien se elevaba con sus cabellos lejos del suelo sonriendo con su habitual energía. A la derecha de Adora, se encontraban sentados Glimmer y Bow, la primera recargando su cabeza en el hombro de su novio con una dulce sonrisa y al lado de estos, estaba Mermista sentada con Sea Hawk en sus piernas con una pose exagerada, mientras la princesa de Sealinas le se mostraba con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa burlona. Al lado de ellos, estando ambas de pie, Spinnerella abrazaba a Netossa. Y frente a todos ellos se encontraban Swift Wind y Melog recostados en una enorme alfombra como si durmieran profundamente. Todos miraban hacia el frente con una enorme sonrisa, vistiendo de blanco e irradiando felicidad.

Pero además de eso, detrás de todos ellos había otras dos siluetas más, que provocaron en Adora un vuelco en su corazón, haciéndola sonreír enternecida.

La figura de Diana se encontraba detrás de Adora, con su mano en el hombro de su hija mientras su mirada se mantenía en ella llena de ternura, y al lado de Diana estaba Angella, depositando una de sus manos en el hombro de la rubia y la otra en el hombro de Glimmer, mientras la mujer de aspecto angelical miraba hacia el frente con una dulce sonrisa. Ambas mujeres dibujadas con un cuidado especial y un toque diferente que daba la sensación de que estaban pero a la vez no presentes.

—Ustedes... ¿Por qué...? —musitó Adora atropelladamente, sintiendo que el nudo en su garganta le impedía hablar.

—Queriamos darte algo que tuviera plasmada a tu familia... A toda tu familia —respondió Catra acercándose hasta ella y sujetando sus hombros con firmeza, Adora colocó su mano sobre la mano derecha de Catra y sonrió, sin apartar la mirada de aquel cuadro.

—Esperamos que te guste, y además... —Glimmer se acercó a ella, mostrándole un portaretratos con una imagen, el cual le extendió para que lo tomara. Adora miró a la pelirrosa y luego el retrato en sus manos, algo sorprendida de que aquel hermoso cuadro no fuera lo único que le regalarían.

La rubia tomó aquel objeto en sus manos y observó la imagen en él, sonriendo con melancolía y con algunas lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas. En aquel retrato, Diana se encontraba cargándola en brazos siendo una bebé, estando sentada en un sofá, mientras Alisha se encontraba sentada en el descansa-brazos a su lado derecho y al izquierdo estaba su padre, con su mano en el hombro de su esposa. Kristen y Jocelyn se encontraban detrás del sofá, todos observando a la pequeña bebé con una sonrisa.

—Decidimos usar magia para indagar en nuestros propios recuerdos de cuando los vimos aquella vez, para plasmar por completo el mayor detalle posible de sus rostros y que se vieran exactamente como eran... Queríamos que tu familia estuviera plasmada en una imagen que siempre pudieras ver y te recordara... Lo mucho que te amaron esas personas —procedió a explicar Glimmer, mirando a su amiga con dulzura.

Adora rápidamente se abalanzó hacia la pelirrosa, abrazándola con fuerza —. Muchas gracias —le susurró con la voz temblorosa. Glimmer asintió y correspondió a su abrazo enseguida, dándole unas ligeras caricias en su espalda con su mano. Bow cubrió su boca con su mano, evitando emitir un sollozo debido a la emoción y rápidamente se giró a Catra que observaba a ambas con una sonrisa. El arquero tomó de la muñeca a la castaña y se unieron al abrazo enseguida. Adora emitió una pequeña risilla—. En serio muchas gracias a los tres, son los mejores —les dijo, liberando uno de sus brazos para abrazar a Catra mientras Glimmer hacia lo mismo para unir a Bow al abrazo. Los cuatros se mantuvieron de aquella forma durante varios segundos. Entonces, Adora asomó un poco su cabeza, mirando de nuevo el cuadro donde sus amigos y sus dos figuras maternales se encontraban, a lo que recargó su mejilla en la cabeza de Glimmer, reflejando dulzura en su mirar hacia aquel cuadro.

**~~~**

Adora se encontraba frente al espejo de su tocador peinando su cabello, se hizo una media coleta, dejando una parte de su cabello suelto el cual ya le llegaba hasta la espalda.

—¿Aún no estás lista? Vaya que tardas demasiado —dijo Catra con diversión, ingresando a la habitación junto a Melog mientras llevaba puesto una chaqueta color guinda sin cerrar y su cabello estaba amarrado en una coleta alta mostrando que había crecido bastante hasta llegarle por debajo de los hombros.

—Dejame en paz —refunfuño la rubia haciendo un puchero, mientras tomaba la gabardina roja que estaba sobre la silla de su escritorio y se la colocaba, ajustándola con el cinturón. Su conjunto consistía en una blusa blanca de mangas largas, con una gabardina roja a juego con un largo hasta arriba de las rodillas y con mangas cortas hasta la altura de sus codos, que se cerraba gracias a su cinturón el cual portaba su broche de la rebelión y unas botas blancas con detalles rojizos a juego.

—En serio si eres una de esas princesas, tardas mucho en cambiarte —murmuró Catra dirigiéndose a su dirección y tomando el bolso en el escritorio para colgarselo de forma cruzada por su pecho, después de eso, volvió su mirada a la rubia y sonrió —¿Ya te dije lo hermosa que te vez con ese estilo? —le preguntó con tono juguetón acercando su cuerpo al de Adora, deslizando su cola por el brazo de su pareja dándole una ligera caricia, Adora dibujó una media sonrisa ante el notorio coqueteo que su novia le lanzaba y soltó una pequeña risilla.

—Creo que ya vamos tarde, ¿no crees? —Adora le sonrió con burla para después deslizar su brazo por la cintura de la castaña, acercándose cada vez más a su rostro —¿Cómo te atreves a coquetear conmigo? —cuestionó burlona, haciendo sonrojar a la castaña quien frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Acaso quieres retarme? —le susurró seductoramente, acercando sus labios a los de su novia mientras sus respiraciones se mezclaban. Catra deslizó sus brazos por detrás del cuello de la rubia y sonrió burlona ante el notorio sonrojo que había aparecido en el rostro de su pareja —. Yo puedo coquetear contigo las veces que quiera... Eres mi novia —le restregó mofandose con orgullo.

—Me parece que a cierta gatita hay que bajarle los humos —murmuró Adora con notoria burla, nada dispuesta a doblegarse a los encantos de su novia, y a modo de reto, ella fue la primera en romper toda distancia entre sus labios para besarla, perdiéndose ambas en una danza entre sus labios, en un beso lento que comenzó a intensificarse al buscar llevar una de ellas el control, haciéndolas reírse entre besos ante la competencia que tenían. Melog simplemente decidió recostarse en su almuadón desde hace un rato y cerrar sus ojos, después de todo ya estaba acostumbrado a sus muestras de cariño entre ellas a lo que procedía a ignorarles y tomar unas pequeñas siestas.

—¡Adora! ¡Ya es hora de partir! —le regañó Glimmer apareciendo en la habitación entre un brillo rosa, haciendo pegar un brinco al pobre de Melog y que la pareja rompiera aquel beso abruptamente —¡Se suponía que venías a buscarla, Catra! —sermoneó a la castaña con desaprobación. Adora se separó de inmediato volteando su rostro algo avergonzada mientras su novia estaba que casi mataba a la pelirrosa con la mirada.

—¡¿No sabes lo que es tocar?! ¡¿Para qué rayos tienen puertas las habitaciones si no las usan?! —le cuestionó Catra ignorando por completo el sermón.

—¡¿Por qué ustedes no entienden el concepto de puntualidad?! ¡Debemos irnos! —se quejó la reina, colocando sus manos en su cintura y mirándolas con total desaprobación.

—Lo siento, Glimmer —le pidió disculpas Adora con las mejillas rojas. La pelirrosa resopló, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, sin duda ese par no tenía remedio.

—Será mejor irnos ya, el tiempo estimado para llegar al planeta que han trazado en la ruta será largo —les dijo la reina, quien ya no llevaba su capa, en cambio, llevaba unos retazos que iban atados en su cintura en una especie de falda como She-ra solía usar.

—Hey, me gusta el estilo —dijo Adora al notar ese detalle en la vestimenta de Glimmer, quien rodó los ojos con una sonrisa.

—Ya vámonos —repitió la pelirrosa dándoles la espalda para dirigirse a la puerta de la habitación de la pareja.

—¿Ahora si usa la puerta? —musitó Catra hacia Adora, quien se rió por el comentario, mientras ambas seguían por detrás a la reina junto a Melog. La mirada de la rubia recorrió su habitación, mirando rápidamente el cuadro colgado en la pared que separaba su habitación con la de al lado.

Adora salió al último de la habitación, dirigiendo su mirada a su tocador, dónde le retrato de su familia estaba y sonrió.

—Volveré a casa pronto —anunció en un susurro, cerrando la puerta de la habitación para después recorrer los pasillos junto a sus amigos y su novia.

Una vez llegaron a los jardines del castillo, notaron como Micah y Swift Wind hablaban con Bow, mientras Perfuma y Scorpia parecían estar introduciendo algunas cajas a la nave con ayuda de Netossa y Spinnerella, mientras Mermista estaba al lado de Entrapta, quien parecía estarle hablando de algunas cosas señalando su tableta.

—¡Hey! —les llamó Bow a las tres sacudiendo su mano. Pronto la atención de todos se dirigió a ellas por el grito del arquero, el cual también generó que Frosta y Sea Hawk salieran del interior de la nave. Pronto todos se juntaron —¿Listas para nuestras aventuras en el espacio? —les preguntó con emoción.

—Siempre —dijeron Glimmer y Adora a la par, contagiadas de su emoción. Catra simplemente rodó los ojos con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

—Hemos preparado todo lo que necesitan para el viaje —dijo Netossa acariciando el hocico de Swift Wind mientras Spinnerella se encontraba entretenida dándole mimos a Melog.

—¡Las lecturas confirman que hay un buen tiempo para viajar! Las condiciones del primer planeta al que llegarán parecen ser algo diferentes a las de Etheria, ¡pero nada que suponga un problema para que aterricen sin daño alguno! —informó Entrapta con emoción, entregándole la tableta a Bow.

—Gran evaluación como siempre, Entrapta —expresó Bow orgulloso mostrándole la palma de la mano, la de coletas chocó de inmediato los cinco con su amigo mientras sonreía.

—Volveremos dentro de tres meses, mientras, mantengan el orden —les dijo Adora mientras miraba a Mermista con quién chocó los cinco, con aquello la princesa del mar le sonrió con confianza.

—Ya lo sabes, soy buena líder cuando no están —aseguró la princesa de Sealinas, mientras Sea Hawk llegaba por su espalda y la abrazaba —. Uggh —musitó con un ligero sonrojo. Adora simplemente se rió por la peculiar relación del par.

—Nos vemos papá, te prometo que trabajaremos duro para terminar nuestras misiones y ya me encargaré del castillo —Glimmer abrazó a su padre con fuerza.

—Estaré esperando como siempre tu regreso pequeña, cuidense mucho —le pidió el hombre depositando un beso en su frente. Pronto Frosta se acercó a ellos y abrazó a Glimmer.

—¡Traigan un recuerdo! ¡No lo olviden! —dijo la princesa de las nieves con emoción, Glimmer rió y correspondió a su abrazo.

—Te traeremos el objeto más exótico que encontremos —le aseguró la pelirrosa provocando que la peliazul soltara un emocionado "genial".

—Recuerda, si sientes que estás a punto de perder el control... —Perfuma y Scorpia se encontraban con Catra, quien suspiró por la dirección que tomaban las palabras de su mentora en meditación.

—Me detengo y respiro, tal como me enseñaste —completó Catra mirando a la princesa de las flores con una media sonrisa y sus brazos cruzados.

—¡Exacto! —exclamó Perfuma con felicidad.

—Cuídate mucho, gatita montés —le dijo Scorpia haciendo un puchero y con sus ojos llorosos, acercándose a la castaña y abrazándola.

—¡Scorpia! Solo son unos meses —musitó Catra por lo emocional que se estaba portando la chica escorpión.

—¡Abrazo! —exclamó Perfuma abalanzandose a ambas. Glimmer y Frosta intercambiaron miradas, para después reír, la pelirrosa tomó del brazo a la princesa y las transportó junto a las tres.

—¡Abrazo de princesas! —gritaron Glimmer y Frosta uniéndose entre risas mientras Catra se quejaba.

Bow y Entrapta intercambiaron una mirada rápida, y ambos se unieron enseguida. Adora de inmediato tomó la mano de Mermista quien abrió sus ojos sorprendida, la rubia le lanzó una rápida mirada a Spinnerella y Netossa, dónde la última sonrió cómplice y empujó a su esposa hacia los chicos. Pronto todos se habían unido al abrazo entre risas, palabras llenas de buenos deseos, protestas tanto de Catra como Mermista, o cánticos que comenzaban a entonar tanto Sea Hawk como Bow, emocionados cantando de lo grandes amigos que todos eran, y todo con un buen ánimo que transmitían una gran felicidad a quien quiera que viera aquella escena. Micah les observó con una sonrisa, mientras Swift Wind y Melog se mantenían a su lado observandolos con felicidad.

[...]

El escuadrón de mejores amigos se encontraban en la nave, ya habían despegado por fin después de haberse despedido de sus amigos y ahora estaban rumbo a su primer parada, que era un planeta cerca del último que habían ayudado, pero que llevaba algún tiempo llegar a el.

Bow se encontraba en el panel de la nave junto a Glimmer, ésta observaba a su novio quien ingresaba información al panel.

Por otro lado, Adora se encontraba sentada en el asiento en el centro del comando, mientras Melog estaba recostado a su derecha en la alfombra que habían traído para él. La rubia revisaba algunos datos con curiosidad en la tableta que Entrapta les había proporcionado, revisando los datos que había podido obtener la princesa de la tecnología.

—¿Algo interesante del planeta al que vamos? —preguntó Catra llegando hasta su novia y sentándose en sus piernas sin pedirle permiso alguno, como ya era costumbre.

—No mucho, solo son deducciones que pudo hacer por la ubicación que tenía el planeta en el universo... Y eso, ya sabes, las explicaciones de Entrapta son muy elaboradas así que solo sabemos que no nos dañará entrar al planeta —respondió Adora con una ligera sonrisa nerviosa.

—¿Sabes lo que detesto acerca de ayudar a los planetas y sus habitantes? —le preguntó Catra mientras deslizaba su cola paseandola por el rostro de Adora, quien rodó los ojos apartando con dorso de su mano la cola de su novia que buscaba claramente molestarla.

—¿Qué cosa? —quiso saber la respuesta, obteniendo de pronto una mirada de pocos amigos por parte de su felina novia.

—Que a **mi** novia constantemente le coquetean solo por ser una guerrera de dos metros de altura, fuerte y hermosa —respondió frunciendo el entrecejo. Claramente declarando lo irritante que le parecía aquello.

—Awww... ¿hermosa? —chilló Adora con sus ojitos llorosos y una sonrisa boba mientras depositaba su mano derecha en su pecho.

—¿En serio fue lo único a lo que le pusiste atención? —Catra gruñó rodando los ojos, mientras un ligero sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas.

Adora soltó una dulce risilla —. No, no, si te puse atención —aseguró sonriendo, para después perder esa sonrisa y fruncir el entrecejo —¿Me coquetean? —cuestionó con algo de confusión y sorpresa.

—Eres una idiota... —susurró Catra con irritación, cerrando sus ojos y recostando su cabeza en el hombro de su pareja, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco entre su cuello y hombro, aspirando aquel aroma a flores que tanto amaba.

—Soy tu idiota —canturreó Adora en voz baja con una tenue sonrisa, mirando a la castaña quien sonrió aún con los ojos cerrados. La rubia elevó su mirada al frente, mirando a sus dos mejores amigos que parecían estar hablando de algo que les mostraba el panel. Suspiró y con su mano derecha, comenzó a acariciar el brazo de su novia, quien comenzó a ronronear por lo bajo ante aquella comodidad en la que estaba.

El escuadrón se encargaría de terminar su misión de devolver la magia, por lo que su aventura estaba lejos de terminar. Adora sabía bien que tardaría un poco, pero si seguían caminando hacia adelante, seguro el futuro al que se dirigirían sería maravilloso.

.

.

.

Second Part End✨

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Y después de un buen rato ¡Volví! Está vez mostrando a nuestro escuadrón ayudando a liberar y curar a un planeta. Ahora, estarán camino a Etheria para tomarse un respiro. Espero les haya gustado y nos leeremos en los próximos capítulos.
> 
> Por cierto, les recomiendo leer los One-Shot's publicados en mi perfil, ya que estos están enlazados con el intervalo de tiempo entre la temporada 1 y ésta (ya que como notaron, ha pasado un año desde que derrotaron a Primero). Trate de que fueran tanto enlazados a esta historia como capítulos únicos e independientes, por si hay quienes los leen y no leen está historia xD Por el momento están publicados "Broken Heart... Released" y "Corazón Bondadoso", pero les subiré uno o dos más para que estén al pendiente. Bueno, hasta prontooo :3


End file.
